


Жертва

by Oxae



Category: Nirvana in Fire
Genre: Drama, Gen, Original Character Death(s), Original Male Character (s) - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-28 21:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 33,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12616112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oxae/pseuds/Oxae
Summary: Иногда приходится выбирать между неправильным и невозможным. Для Мэй Чансу прибегнуть к траве бинсюй — неправильно. Но что если иначе — невозможно?





	1. Chapter 1

Закат сегодня будет кровавым. Сотник Фань Шэн наблюдал за клонящимся к горизонту диском, то и дело протягивая руки к костру: вечерняя прохлада — да и осень уже как-никак — выстуживала воздух, едва начинало вечереть. Тан Ян принёс столик и горячий чайник с чашкой. Смышлёный мальчик, даром, что лет ему всего восемнадцать, а уже десятник. Далеко пойдёт… Пошёл бы. Кабы не стоящая в нескольких милях армия Великой Юй. Которая не далее чем завтра нападёт и перебьёт их всех. И его, сотника Фань Шэна, и мальчика этого.

А ведь как хорошо всё начиналось. Выйдя из столицы, армия, возглавляемая самим командующим императорской гвардией Мэн Чжи, споро достигла вторгшихся в пределы Великой Лян войск Юй. Потом начались странности. Нет, Фань Шэн, конечно, питал к командующему Мэну всяческое уважение. Только вот действия армии никак не походили на то, как командовал Мэн Чжи. Любой другой на это внимание бы и не обратил. Ну, сменил командующий Мэн Чжи тактику, так и что с того — на то он и командующий. Только вот Фань Шэн был не любым другим. Фань Шэн был сотником ещё в армии Чиянь. Тогда, пятнадцать лет назад, он свалился с лихорадкой, жена уже и похоронила его почти. А оно вон как обернулось. Армия Чиянь не вернулась с Мэйлин. А Фань Шэну пришлось закопать воинский браслет в саду и пойти служить простым солдатом — он ведь, кроме как сражаться, ничего больше не умел, а семью кормить было надо, тем более, что ещё один сын родился.

Сотник вздохнул и потёр грудь напротив занывшего сердца. Фань Пин, его старший сын, десятник в отряде сотника Гао Ляна. И завтра он тоже умрёт. И он, Фань Шэн, ничего не может с этим поделать. Даже отдать свою жизнь, чтобы спасти остальную армию или хотя бы своего сына. То есть завтра он, конечно, отдаст свою жизнь, и отдаст её не задаром. Дорого, очень дорого обойдётся этим гадам из Юй жизнь сотника Фань Шэна. Но скольких бы юйцев он с собой ни забрал, их всё равно останется слишком много. И кто-то из оставшихся заберёт жизнь его сына. И десятника Тан Яна. И сотника Гао Ляна. И командующего Мэн Чжи. Единственная жизнь, которая им не достанется — жизнь молодого командующего Линь Шу.

Потому что молодой командующий Линь Шу этой ночи не переживёт. Ах, если бы Фань Шэн мог поменяться с ним местами! Если бы только можно было отдать свою жизнь, чтобы жил молодой командующий! Уж он-то непременно бы спас всех от юйской армии. И сына его, и Тан Яна, и Гао Ляна. Всех бы спас. Недаром Фань Шэн заметил в манёврах их армии знакомую тактику. Ещё по службе в армии Чиянь знакомую. А потом и услышал. Нет-нет, он и не думал подслушивать, просто увидел Ли Гана — теперь-то им обоим не нужно скрываться. И браслет свой чияньский Фань Шэн мог носить с прежней гордостью. Неудивительно, что и Ли Ган вернулся на службу — многие вернулись. Только вот Ли Ган, бывший в армии Чиянь лишь десятником, сейчас был высокопоставленным офицером и личным адъютантом советника самого принца Цзина. Сразу-то Фань Шэн об этом не задумался, а когда подошёл к Ли Гану, из командирской палатки донеслись два слова, которые всё расставили по местам — и манёвры их армии, и положение Ли Гана, и даже пересмотр дела армии Чиянь.

— …Сяо Шу...

Командующий Мэн говорил что-то ещё, но Фань Шэн уже не слышал — все кусочки мозаики заняли положенное им место. Молодой командующий Линь! Каков шельма! Выжил, вернулся! Ну, теперь-то можно не опасаться за исход кампании — ох, и надерут же они задницы этим юйцам!

И они надирали. Лёгкие летучие отряды жалили и скрывались в лесах или горах. Откалывали и заманивали небольшие группки под копья и мечи тяжёлой пехоты. Выметали с пути наступающей армии источники припасов. Портили или угоняли идущие следом обозы с фуражом. Чуть меньше чем за три месяца армия Великой Юй из грозного войска, многократно превышающего численностью армию командующего Мэна, превратилась во вполне одолимую — с молодым командующим Линем-то во главе — силу.

Воинская удача переменчива. Кому, как не сотнику Фань Шэну об этом знать. Пятнадцать лет назад он слал небесам проклятия, валяясь больным и не имея возможности догнать армию Чиянь. А потом… Потом он не слал небесам ничего, даже взгляда. Ведь не благодарить же за гибель семидесяти тысяч товарищей, когда сам остался в живых? Начав службу заново, с простого солдата, Фань Шэн, сцепив зубы, выполнял приказы молокососов, которых гонял бы сам, но не предъявишь же браслета сотника армии Чиянь? Навыки, конечно, никуда не делись, и сотником он стал вновь. Вот и с молодым командующим Линем свиделся, хоть и не чаял уже. И юйцев они знатно потрепали.

А третьего дня, когда армия встала лагерем на невысоком пологом холме, молодой командующий упал, не дойдя до своей палатки. Фань Шэн был неподалёку и видел, как сразу несколько пар рук протянулись подхватить и внесли в палатку, куда уже бежал один из воинов, на ходу сдёргивая шлем и развязывая лекарскую сумку. Фань Шэн велел Тан Яну разместить костёр так, чтобы находиться в виду палатки — ждал, когда выйдет Ли Ган. Дождался. А подойти не смог. Видел он такие выражения лиц прежде — когда сообщал родне о погибших. Неужели? Но из палатки ещё доносилась суета, которой не было бы, будь всё кончено. Значит, жив ещё молодой командующий — надолго ли?

Вечером того же дня их настигла армия Великой Юй. Как и нашли — непонятно. Но нашли и разбили лагерь у входа в долину, начисто отсекая возможность уйти. В небо взмыли ловчие соколы, держались они вне пределов боя луков, но и голубей с призывом о помощи не пошлёшь. А уж про гонцов и говорить нечего. Хоть и проредили они юйскую армию в последние три месяца, но их численность всё ещё втрое превышала армию командующего Мэна — или всё-таки молодого командующего Линя? Прямого столкновения им не пережить, но и выбора у них другого нет. Только дать бой и погибнуть, прихватив с собой как можно больше клятых юйцев, чтоб уж дальше-то они точно не пошли.

Два дня прошли в напряжении. Командующий Мэн лишь несколько раз вышел из палатки, поглядел на лагерь юйцев, отправил разведчиков, потом выслушал их донесения. Вид его был мрачен, но Фань Шэн затруднился бы сказать, чем эта мрачность вызвана — их безнадёжным положением или умирающим в палатке. Что молодой командующий Линь умирал Фань Шэн знал наверняка — всё-таки нашёл Ли Гана и спросил напрямую. Да, умирал. И даже в сознание не приходил. И, как сказал лекарь, уже вряд ли очнётся. А командующий Мэн Чжи, конечно, достоин всяческого уважения, но, даже и с императорской гвардией, троекратно превосходящие силы противника ему не победить. Эх, вот если бы молодой командующий…

Фань Шэн налил чай в чашку и обхватил её руками, согревая пальцы. Никогда он ни о чём не просил небожителей, но сейчас поднял взгляд к небу и беззвучно взмолился. Он готов был не то что жизнь отдать, но и посмертие своё тоже. Что угодно! Пожалуйста! Небеса молчали, а солнечный диск медленно и неумолимо клонился к горизонту, окрашивая облака в пурпур.

Полог командирской палатки шевельнулся, выпуская Ли Гана. Фань Шэн привстал — выглядел товарищ ещё хуже, чем три дня назад — чуть пошатываясь, сделал несколько шагов, с размаху пнул какой-то камешек и упал на колени. Неужто? И тишина эта в палатке. Неужели всё? Чашка выскользнула из вдруг ослабевших рук Фань Шэна. И это ответ небожителей?! Да чтоб… Он осёкся, уловив донёсшийся из палатки шум.

— Воды! Горячей! Немедленно!

Значит, не сдался ещё молодой командующий. Держится. Упрямый. Фань Шэн опустился было на землю, и тут взгляд его остановился на Ли Гане. А ведь старый товарищ рассказывал что-то такое. Про какое-то снадобье, которое может у человека жизнь забрать и другому отдать. Вот он, ответ Небес! Никак услышали? Фань Шэн вскочил и опрометью бросился в сторону Ли Гана, перевернув по дороге столик и только махнув рукой на заполошный вскрик Тан Яна.

***

Время, время, у него не было времени. Растерявший всё своё ехидство Линь Чэнь с бессильным ужасом смотрел, как жизнь его друга утекает, словно вода из разбитой чаши. Он сделал всё, что мог, и даже то, чего не мог, но Чансу так и не пришёл в себя. Он даже не мог сказать ему: «Прощай!» Ничего не мог.

Линь Чэнь знал, что этот миг придёт, он считал сначала дни, потом часы, минуты, мгновения. Теперь он считал вдохи и боялся, что каждый из них станет последним. Боялся и надеялся. Может быть, это мерзко, питать надежду, что твой друг перестанет дышать. Но тогда Мэй Чансу не достанется врагам. Они придут завтра. И убьют их всех. Он расстанется с другом совсем ненадолго. Но, по крайней мере, в его силах сделать так, чтобы они не получили ни живого Мэй Чансу для издевательств, ни его тела для надругательства.

Ну, что там ещё? Ли Ган? Как он посмел притащить сюда эту толпу? Чего им всем надо? Ч-чегоо?

— Да ты с ума сошёл! Глава Мэй тебе уже говорил, почему он никогда не прибегнет к этому! Ты что, последние мозги растерял?!

— Господин Линь! Господин Линь, прошу, послушайте! Эти люди, они…

— Не важно, кто они! Убирайтесь отсюда все! — Линь Чэнь практически шипел.

— Молодой господин, — один из пришедших с Ли Ганом, совсем старик, выступил вперёд. — Ли Ган всё рассказал. И почему молодой командующий отказался — тоже рассказал.

Линь Чэнь бросил на Ли Гана убийственный взгляд. Но старик упрямо продолжил:

— Мы на войне, молодой господин Линь. Законы мирного времени здесь не действуют. Командир легко пошлёт на смерть отряд прикрытия, если это даст преимущество армии. А уж ради спасения он просто обязан это сделать. Мы, — старик обвёл пришедших рукой, — и есть такой отряд. Молодой командующий поймёт. Он согласится. У него не будет выбора. Наверное, с нашей стороны не очень хорошо принуждать его таким образом, но только он может спасти моего сына. Сам я этого сделать не могу, даже сложив голову в завтрашней битве. Но если я отдам свою жизнь молодому командующему Линю… Он спасёт всех. Умоляю вас, молодой господин, позвольте нам!

Надежда. Вспыхнула было и погасла. Старик, скорее всего, прав. У войны свои правила и законы. Но Линь Чэнь не обречёт своего друга на такой ужас. Он просто не сможет.

— Господин Линь, — голос старика заледенел. — Вы же не хотите взять на себя ответственность за гибель сорока тысяч человек? И всех тех, кого армия Великой Юй убьёт после?

Линь Чэнь покачнулся. Ли Ган дёрнулся было поддержать, но замер под мертвеющим взглядом целителя.

— Уйдите, — глухо произнёс Линь Чэнь. — Уйдите все.

— Нет, — тихо, но твёрдо ответил старый солдат. — У нас нет выбора. Как его нет у вас. И у молодого командующего. Ни у кого из нас нет выбора. Будь иная возможность уничтожить вражескую армию… Но её нет. Есть лишь молодой командующий армии Чиянь. Завтра я буду мёртв в любом случае. Но если я не попытаюсь, моя смерть будет напрасной. И я потеряю честь.

Линь Чэнь обернулся к постели умирающего. С трудом сделал пару шагов и, медленно опустившись на колени, взял безвольную руку в свои и уткнулся в неё лбом.

— Прости, — прошептал он. — Прости.

***

Сознание возвращалось неохотно, то уплывая в болезненную муть, то прорезаясь не менее болезненной яркостью. Линь Шу с трудом сделал вдох — дышать было больно и трудно — и приоткрыл глаза. Над ним склонилось лицо Линь Чэня. Надо улыбнуться. Как хорошо увидеть его напоследок. Вот бы ещё Цзинъяня повидать. И Нихуан. Но это слишком несбыточные мечты. Зато Линь Чэнь здесь. Зачем только он плачет? Всё ведь хорошо. Теперь уже всё хорошо. Цзинъянь будет императором, честь отца восстановлена, армия Чиянь обрела покой и достойную её славу. Вторжение. Да, осталось ещё незаконченное дело, но теперь уже и брат Мэн справится — надо только продолжить стратегию «бей и беги» в сочетании с тактикой «выжженной земли».

Заперты? Как? Невозможно! Враги не могли узнать! Нет, нет, держаться! Линь Шу резко вздохнул и тут же закашлялся. Нельзя, нельзя, надо держаться. Ему нужны данные разведки. И карты. Надо успеть. Надо… Нет… Нельзя… Держаться… Нель…

Тьма и холод не желали выпускать добычу. Но у него был долг. Ему нужно. Линь Шу и не предполагал, что можно очнуться усилием воли. Но ему было очень нужно. И тьма отступила. Холод, правда, остался. Не помогали ни накинутые на него одеяла, ни всунутая в руки маленькая жаровня. Ну правильно, он почти мёртв. Даже любопытно, как Линь Чэню удалось привести его в чувство. Впрочем, надо просто быть благодарным, что он может по-человечески проститься со всеми, кто был с ним до конца. Вот бы ещё… Стоп. У него же ещё дело. Надо успеть составить план битвы. Ему нужны карты.

— Не успеешь, — тихо, безжалостно произнёс Линь Чэнь. — У тебя лишь несколько минут. Ты можешь попрощаться с нами ненадолго. Скоро мы к тебе присоединимся. Или…

— Или?

Линь Чэнь бросил взгляд за спину. Линь Шу проследил за ним и…

Их было десять. Он знал, зачем они здесь. НЕТ! У него не было выбора.

— Прости…

***

Фань Шэн улыбнулся. Зря он клял небеса — они услышали его мольбы. Уговорить целителя было непросто. А вот молодой командующий Линь всё понял сразу. Даже объяснять ничего не пришлось. Только чего он такой испуганный? И взгляд… неправильный. Эх, мальчик, мальчик…

— Эй, парень! — негоже, конечно, так по-простому, да к молодому командующему, но он сейчас не просто сотник Фань Шэн. Он сейчас тот, кто старше. И пусть ему далеко до гения молодого командующего, но за его плечами опыт целой жизни и двое почти взрослых сыновей. А этому мальчику сейчас очень нужен отец. Как Фань Шэн посмотрит в лицо командующему Линь Се, когда встретит его за порогом, если сейчас оставит его сына одного с неправильными мыслями? — Я ведь не тебе свою жизнь отдаю. Я отдаю её своему сыну, которого ты спасёшь. И десятнику Тан Яну. И сотнику Гао Ляну. И тысячам других.

Вот. Вот такой взгляд уже лучше. Но ещё не всё.

Фань Шэн улыбнулся.

— Но ты ведь всё равно не перестанешь думать, как ради того, чтобы ты жил, умерло десять человек. Вот и не переставай. И только попробуй прожить эту свою жизнь так, чтобы мне было за тебя стыдно! Клянусь честью, посмеешь растратить её на самобичевание, вернусь гуем и буду преследовать род принца Цзина до десятого колена!

Смотри-ка, как глаза засверкали! Вот и правильно! Вот и молодец.

— Проживи такую жизнь, которой я смогу гордиться.

А вот плакать ни к чему. Совсем ни к чему.

— Молодой командующий Линь, сотник Фань Шэн просит принять последнюю волю умирающего!

Вот и о долге пора напомнить.

— Слушаю, сотник Фань Шэн.

Фань Шэн улыбнулся.

— Найди своё счастье, мальчик. Схвати его за усы и не вздумай отпустить. А не то!..

— Сотник Фань Шэн вернётся гуем?

— Непременно вернётся!

Вот теперь можно и всё. Хорошо-то как!

***

Когда отзвучала десятая просьба принять последнюю волю и обряд наконец завершился, Линь Чэнь осел на пол. Ноги не держали, в голове было пусто и звонко. Думать не хотелось. А этот старый сотник молодец. Вроде бы ничего особенного не сказал, но от Чансу перестало нести могилой.

— Мне нужны разведданные. И карты, — прозвучал звонкий голос.

— Тебе нужно отдыхать, — устало ответил Линь Чэнь.

— Ты — целитель, тебе лучше знать. Но я воин, и мне лучше знать, что если я сейчас не получу карты и данные разведки, то много отдыхать скоро придётся нам всем.

— Ишь как заговорил. Помирающим ты мне больше нравился. Ли Ган, сходи за командующим Мэном, — Линь Чэнь попытался встать, но пошатнулся и рухнул бы на пол, если бы не поддержавшая его твёрдая рука.

— Чан… су?

— Сам не ожидал, — немного растерянно ответил Мэй Чансу, усаживая Линь Чэня на кровать и садясь рядом. — Что с тобой?

— А, ерунда, — помахал рукой целитель. — Устал немного.

— Не лги мне.

— Клянусь Архивом!

Мэй Чансу пристально вгляделся в лицо Линь Чэня. Тот ответил невинным взглядом.

— Ты!..

В этот момент в палатку ворвался Мэн Чжи.

— Сяо Шу!

В глазах командующего стояли слёзы. Карты он, конечно, не захватил. Зато сцапал вставшего ему навстречу Линь Шу и сжал в объятиях. Отстранил, рассмотрел, снова обнял.

— Сяо Шу, ты живой!

— Да живой я, живой. Благодари сотника Фань Шэна. Карты почему не принёс? Если будем так медлить, то живым мне быть не долго.

— Карты? Какие… А, карты! Так я это… сейчас!

Мэн Чжи умчался, зато примчался Фэй Лю.

— Братец Су! А он, — палец обвиняюще ткнулся в Линь Чэня. — Сказал, больше играть! Не нравится!

— Фэй Лю, он, — Мэй Чансу кивнул на Линь Чэня, — тоже иногда говорит глупости.

— Эй, я, между прочим, здесь сижу!

— А ты не сиди, а ложись и спи. Что-то подсказывает, что завтра ты мне понадобишься.

Линь Чэнь фыркнул, открыл было рот, чтобы выдать какую-нибудь колкость, но махнул рукой и улёгся. Спать хотелось нещадно.

***

Линь Шу взглянул на заснувшего целителя, вздохнул и, повернувшись, укрыл его одеялом. И только тут заметил, что Фэй Лю от него так и не отцепился. Мальчик казался совсем лёгким. В ушах чуть зашумело, а в животе похолодело. Может, он и в самом деле становится демоном? Или просто забыл, как оно — быть здоровым… Линь Шу судорожно вздохнул — это здоровье имело цену: жизнь десяти людей. Он только что забрал жизнь десяти людей, не в битве, не защищаясь, а как какой-то чиан-ши. Не забрал, а отдали. И ты обещал. Коротка же у тебя память, молодой командующий. Ой!..

Линь Шу замер. Это что, голос сотника Фань Шэна? Он умом повредился? Или это демоническая сущность лезет? Молодой командующий потряс головой. Что бы там ни было, у него нет на это времени. Сначала надо разобраться с армией Великой Юй, а потом, если выживет, подумает и о том, кто или что он теперь.

Вернулся Мэн Чжи с картами, начал что-то говорить, но замолчал, покосившись на спящего Линь Чэня.

— Фэй Лю, присмотри за братом Чэнем, пожалуйста, — попросил Линь Шу, отцепляя от себя мальчика.

— Не нравится!

— Неправда. Я-то знаю, что ты любишь братца Чэня. Мне нужно многое сделать, а если ты будешь с ним, то я не стану переживать и отвлекаться. Хорошо?

— Хорошо, — Фэй Лю состроил недовольную мордашку, но кивнул и забился в угол постели, подтянув к груди колени и обхватив их руками.

Линь Шу поманил командующего Мэна в рабочее отделение палатки, где они закрепили принесённые карты на рамах, часть которых расставили по периметру стола, остальные сложили стопкой. Мэн Чжи вполголоса пересказал донесения разведчиков и собственные соображения. Положение было аховое. Армия Великой Юй превосходила их числом более чем втрое. Какое-то преимущество мог обеспечить несколько упавший дух юйцев — всё-таки три месяца постоянных покусываний даром не прошли, - но сильно рассчитывать на это не приходилось, тем более что за три дня они и отдохнули, и уверились в беспомощности запертой в долине армии Великой Лян.

Оборонительная позиция у них была, конечно, относительно неплоха, но Линь Шу прекрасно понимал, что троекратно превосходящие силы сметут их и на этом холме. Устроить ров, частокол или ловушки у них не было ни времени, ни материалов. Уйти можно было только прорвавшись с боем через армию Юй. Выход из долины, ограниченный рекой и горами, был слишком узок, чтобы мог сработать отвлекающий манёвр. Что ж, надо признать, что они заперты, и попытаться придумать, как победить армию в три раза больше численностью.

Линь Шу поднял руку, призывая Мэн Чжи помолчать, а потом с извиняющимся выражением лица попросил сходить за Ли Ганом. Мэн Чжи только улыбнулся и вышел. Кажется, попроси его Линь Шу помыть ему обувь, брат Мэн и это бы с готовностью сделал. Улыбнувшись, молодой командующий покачал головой, отгоняя лишние мысли и сосредотачиваясь на проблеме.

Стратегию и тактику Великой Юй он знал хорошо и мог довольно точно предсказать их действия. Тем более что армия Юй находилась в выигрышной ситуации, имея значительный численный перевес. А значит, они пойдут в простую фронтальную атаку, которая как раз и даст возможность полностью раскрыть их преимущество. И противопоставить этому армии Лян нечего. Линь Шу вскочил и прошёлся вдоль рам с картами. Ему нужно было придумать что-то новое. Что-то такое, чего ещё никто не делал и чему юйцы не смогут воспротивиться. Поскольку у них самих особых преимуществ не было, необходимо было абсолютное превосходство врага превратить в слабость. Такова была теория. Но как это сделать? У Линь Шу была лучшая, чем у врага, конница, и у него было несколько отрядов императорской гвардии. Будь численность врага сопоставимой… Или хотя бы не так сильно превышающей…

Линь Шу попросил пришедшего Ли Гана принести чаю. Сейчас руки у него не мёрзли, но привычка думать с чашкой в руках слишком сильно въелась в него за прошедшие годы. На втором чайнике Линь Шу в голову пришла мысль, на третьем он оформил её во вполне исполнимый план и, отставив чай, принялся рисовать схему будущего сражения. Час спустя он попросил Ли Гана позвать командиров — времени оставалось немного, а успех плана требовал согласованности действий и чёткого понимания каждым своей задачи.

Обрисовав общую картину будущей битвы, Линь Шу распределил задания.

— Цзинжуй и ты, Юйцзинь, — возглавите фланговую конницу. Ваша задача на начальном этапе — связать боем вражескую кавалерию и не дать ей продвинуться вперёд. Это оголит фланги их пехоты. В коннице у нас преимущество, так что особых проблем у вас возникнуть не должно. На втором этапе вам нужно полностью вывести их из строя — уничтожить или обратить в бегство, по обстоятельствам. Потому что вы ключевое звено в плане. Как только конница врага будет рассеяна, вы должны соединиться друг с другом и ударить в тыл юйской пехоты.

Юйцзинь немного растерянно взглянул на Цзинжуя — ему не очень нравилась мысль, что им придётся разделиться. Друг одобряюще положил руку ему на плечо и шепнул на ухо:

— Не волнуйся, разделаемся по-быстрому с их конниками и снова будем вместе.

Линь Шу нахмурился.

— Брат Мэн, твоя задача самая сложная — тебе нужно удерживать центральную линию, пока Цзинжуй и Юйцзинь разбираются с конницей на флангах.

— Да легко, Сяо Шу, — командующий Мэн усмехнулся. — Они не пройдут.

Линь Шу покачал головой.

— В этом-то и сложность. Надо, чтобы прошли.

Мэн Чжи вытаращился на него.

— Но так, — продолжил Линь Шу, — как это нужно нам. Вот смотри, — он указал на схему. — Твоя линия пехоты сначала атакует пехоту Юй по центру фронта. Затем вы должны медленно отступать, удерживая строй и заманивая их вглубь, так, чтобы отряды императорской гвардии и тяжёлой пехоты, которыми будем командовать я и Линь Чэнь, оказались у них по флангам. Как только вернутся Цзинжуй и Юйцзинь и ударят с тыла, завершив окружение, мы нанесём удар с обоих боков. Дальше тебе нужно будет остановить отступление и удерживать строй, пока мы докончим остальное.

План был не слишком сложен. Размещённая слева и справа отцентральной линии императорская гвардия и тяжёлая пехота могли быть достаточно быстро развёрнуты в любую сторону, чтобы прикрыть брешь, усилить центр или поддержать кавалерию.

Смущало только одно, но высказаться рискнул лишь Мэн Чжи.

— Сяо Шу, ты уверен, что тебе стоит?.. — командующий замялся.

Линь Шу вздохнул.

— А какой у нас выбор? Со мной будут Фэй Лю и Ли Ган.

Мэн Чжи повернулся к зевающему и трущему глаза Линь Чэню.

— Господин Линь, ну хоть вы скажите!

— А я что? — Линь Чэнь пожал плечами. — Он здоров. Если считает, что справится, значит, справится.

Линь Шу встревоженно посмотрел на целителя.

— Ты сам-то справишься?

— Да ничего сложного. Сначала стоять, ничего не делать, а когда прибегут лошадки, развернуться и драться. Всё просто. Сейчас посплю ещё немного, и пойдём бить юйцев.

Линь Чэнь зевнул.

— Я пойду. Не будите, пока не начнётся.

— Все идите, — велел Линь Шу. — Отдохните, хоть немного.

— Сяо Шу, а ты? — Мэн Чжи заботливостью начинал соперничать с Ли Ганом.

— Я? Я тоже отдохну. Не волнуйся, брат Мэн. Я в порядке.

Мэн Чжи покрутил головой.

— К этому сложно привыкнуть.

— Если тебе сложно, то представь, каково мне, — невесело усмехнулся Линь Шу.

***

Рассвет застал оба лагеря в организованной суете. Армия Великой Юй выстраивалась в боевой порядок, и наблюдавший за ними с холма молодой командующий Линь облегчённо вздохнул: как он и предполагал, юйцы готовились к фронтальной атаке, разворачивая ряды пехоты в колонну, фланги которой прикрывали конные отряды.

Маловероятно, что военачальники Юй смогут разгадать план Линь Шу по их построению, но на всякий случай молодой командующий задержал выступление армии и развёртывал боевые порядки основных сил, когда юйцы уже полностью построились. В этом, конечно, был риск, но Линь Шу выслал лёгкую кавалерию, вооружённую луками, для прикрытия и, кроме того, рассчитывал на хорошую подготовку своих войск. Сам он занял позицию на левом фланге во главе императорских гвардейцев, зеркально отображая точно такое же размещение тяжёлой пехоты под командованием Линь Чэня.

Чуть левее от него разместилась левофланговая конница с Янь Юйцзинем во главе, а на правом фланге такое же положение занимал Сяо Цзинжуй. Центральный фронт, растянутый выгнутой по направлению к противнику дугой, контролировал Мэн Чжи.

На какое-то мгновение обе армии замерли напротив друг друга. Линь Шу этого не видел, но на лице командующего Мэна расцвела улыбка. В ней мешались радость и ярость. Вчера они готовились умереть. Сегодня собирались победить. Стоящий слева от командующего солдат сначала глянул на командира изумлённо, а потом тоже улыбнулся. Одно за другим лица воинов Великой Лян расцветали улыбками.

Боевые барабаны с обеих сторон взрезали утреннюю тишину почти одновременно. Строй воинов Мэн Чжи, продолжая улыбаться, качнулся навстречу противнику. С флангов, ощетинясь мечами, рванулись навстречу друг другу конницы. И только две колонны, с Линь Шу и Линь Чэнем во главе остались недвижимы в последовавшем кровавом хаосе.

***

Янь Юйцзинь прекрасно помнил задачу — сначала сдержать, потом уничтожить. Но ему не повезло. Против него оказалась не простая кавалерия Великой Юй. Это были дикие кочевники, скорее всего, наёмники из тех, что, говорят, рождаются в седле, живут в нём и умирают тоже. И даже хоронят их конными.

Отвлекшийся Юйцзинь чуть было не пропустил удар — кочевник внезапно оказался совсем рядом. Его меч рубанул наотмашь, и солдат рядом с Юйцзинем покачнулся и рухнул с коня с раскроенной шеей. Кочевник последовал за ним, сражённый мечом Юйцзиня.

Больше он не отвлекался. Кочевники не могли продвинуться вперёд — первую задачу Янь Юйцзинь выполнил, но и сопротивлялись они с отчаянным бешенством, не давая отряду справиться с задачей второй — отбросить конницу Юй назад.

***

Сяо Цзинжуй, напротив, прошёл сквозь ряды конных юйцев, как горячий нож сквозь масло. Выучка поместья Тяньцюань дала о себе знать, как и то, что в противники ему достались обычные солдаты. Куда им против воина из семьи Чжо. Первый ряд вражеских всадников Цзинжуй выкосил собственноручно, остальные в ужасе подались назад, да так и не смогли остановиться, когда конница Лян в едином порыве рванулась за командиром. Поняв, что они миновали порядки юйцев и уже далеко забрались в тыл, Цзинжуй остановил своих людей. Юйцзиня видно не было, и от этого неприятно задребезжало что-то внутри. Хотелось броситься назад, но и оставлять за спиной врага было нельзя.

— Гао Лян!

— Да, господин? — сотник, из бывших чияньцев, за годы опалы завоевавший себе жуткую славу в цзянху, замер рядом.

— Возьми своих и проследи, чтобы никто из беглецов и не подумал вернуться и напасть со спины.

— Слушаюсь!

Гао Лян лихо свистнул, и ему жутковатым эхом отозвалась его сотня, отделяясь от отряда Цзинжуя и устремляясь в погоню. Каждый из сотни сбросил с лошади верёвки с привязанными на концах жёсткими прутьями, и в воздух взвились клубы пыли. Цзинжуй ухмыльнулся — теперь убегающие не смогут увидеть, что их преследователей гораздо меньше, а выходцы из цзянху прекрасно ориентируются в лесных схватках. Можно не опасаться удара с тыла.

***

Кровь и пот заливали лицо Юйцзиня. Рукоять меча осклизла и, если бы не кожаная оплётка, он бы уже давно потерял оружие. Отчаяние первых минут, когда он понял, что не справляется, схлынуло. Он поймал странный рваный ритм боя и теперь медленно, по пяди, продвигался вперёд, заливая землю кровью врагов. Кочевники бились насмерть, предпочитая гибель отступлению. И гибли, гибли сотнями — люди Юйцзиня и вооружены лучше, и доспехи у них куда прочнее тонких кожаных жилетов врагов.

— Демон, демон! — ахнул вдруг один из кочевников, заглянув в лицо Юйцзиня и отшатываясь прочь.

Но его место тут же занял вождь, и Юйцзинь понял, что не успеет парировать удар. И уклониться тоже не успеет.

Грудь занёсшего меч кочевника вдруг раздалась причудливым багряным цветком, сердцевина которого маслянисто блеснула сталью.

— Юйцзинь! — голос Цзинжуя был почти неузнаваем.

Меч выпал бы из рук Янь Юйцзиня, если бы пальцы не свело от усталости. Ему потребовалось приложить усилие, чтобы разжать их и вложить меч в седельные ножны. Цзинжуй протянул руку и сжал пальцы на его предплечье, другой рукой протягивая флягу с водой.

— Ну у тебя и видок. Настоящий демон.

— На себя бы посмотрел, — Юйцзинь усмехнулся и почувствовал, как пальцы стиснули его предплечье. Он благодарно кивнул другу: подоспевшая подмога разделалась с остатками кочевников.

Оба конных отряда слились, и, возглавляемые двумя командирами, бросились назад, заходя в тыл пехоте Великой Юй, втянутой медленно отступающим фронтом Мэн Чжи в начавшую захлопываться ловушку.

***

Как только вернувшаяся конница ударила в тыл пехоте Великой Юй, не участвовавшие до того в битве отряды Линь Шу и Линь Чэня развернулись для флангового удара и вгрызлись в бока вражеской армии, одновременно растягивая строй, чтобы соединиться с кавалерией и фронтом, замыкая кольцо.

План Линь Шу сработал и увенчался полным успехом. Численность врагов стала причиной их поражения. Сдавленные со всех сторон юйцы лишились пространства для манёвра. Те, кто был заперт в центре, могли только ждать своей участи. Те же, кто был по краям, ещё продолжали сражаться, не понимая, что битва уже проиграна, и погибая сотнями. С каждой минутой кольцо стягивалось всё сильнее, пока солдатам Юй не осталось места даже для замаха. И лишь тогда они начали сдаваться, бросая оружие на землю.

Солдаты армии Великой Лян тоже остановились, ожидая решения командиров. Такого количества пленных брать ещё не доводилось. Не сговариваясь, все устремили взгляды на Линь Шу.

— Командующий Мэн, — после долгого молчания медленно проговорил Линь Шу. — Подготовьте пленных к доставке в столицу.

А потом развернулся, взял первого попавшегося коня и ускакал в лагерь.

Линь Чэнь проводил его задумчивым взглядом и остановил бросившегося следом Ли Гана.

— Оставь его, — покачал головой целитель, снял шлем и расчехлил лекарскую котомку.

У него было много работы.

***

Линь Шу как раз заканчивал писать отчёты — наследному принцу и императору, — когда в палатку вошёл Линь Чэнь. Лицо целителя всё ещё покрывали кровь и грязь, а глаза невидяще смотрели в пространство. Он прошёл мимо протянутой руки Линь Шу и плашмя рухнул на постель.

Молодой командующий вздохнул, уложил друга поудобнее, перевернув на спину и сняв с него обувь. Выйдя из палатки, попросил замершего у входа Ли Гана принести воды и тряпиц и принялся смывать с лица Линь Чэня следы битвы. Закончив, накинул на целителя одеяло, выпрямился, посмотрел и, снова склонившись, подоткнул край, чтобы не дуло.

Пока Линь Чэнь пользовал раненых — своих и чужих, — Линь Шу уточнил данные для отчётов: потери, раненые, количество пленных, — проследил за отправкой захваченных юйцев под конвоем почти всей армии. Командовать конвоем назначил Цзинжуя и Юйцзиня. Оставшиеся пара тысяч воинов во главе с ним самим и Мэн Чжи должны были прочесать окрестности на предмет беглецов и засад, свернуть лагерь и нагнать конвой через несколько дней.

Путь до столицы должен был занять у конвоя чуть больше месяца. Командующий Мэн хотел отправить голубя с вестями о сокрушительной победе, но Линь Шу убедил его не делать этого и отправиться в столицу самим, вперёд конвоя с пленными. Удрать только вдвоём не получилось. С ними увязался Линь Чэнь, а за Линь Чэнем потянулись и все, принадлежащие цзянху. Через пару недель, когда до столицы оставался один переход, группа остановилась на привал. С этого места их пути должны были разойтись — командующий Мэн направлялся в столицу, Линь Чэнь и остальные уходили в цзянху. Линь Шу же…

Линь Шу забрался на дерево, с которого было видно Цзиньлин, и пытался решить, что ему делать — отправляться в столицу или уйти в цзянху. А заодно и понять, кто он теперь.

***

Мэн Чжи с Линь Чэнем сидели неподалёку от лагеря, бросая одинаково тревожные взгляды в направлении, куда ушёл Линь Шу.

— Как думаете, господин Линь, что он станет теперь делать? — не выдержал наконец командующий.

— Вернётся в столицу, конечно же, — бодро ответил молодой господин Архива Ланъя, но во взгляде его мелькнула грусть.

— Полагаете? — обрадовался Мэн Чжи. — А вы разве… — он замялся. — Вы же хотели, чтобы он ушёл с вами? Не станете его отговаривать?

Линь Чэнь вздохнул.

— У меня нет на это права. Да и потом — не стоит оставлять за спиной незавершённых дел.

— Это каких дел? Мы же вроде уже всё… — растерянно начал Мэн Чжи.

— Ну же, командующий, вам разве ничего не показалось странным в том, что с нами произошло?

— Ну как же! Мы победили огромную армию! Но с гением Сяо Шу это, наверное, не странно?

Линь Чэнь посмотрел на Мэн Чжи, как на бестолкового ребёнка, покачал головой и, подобрав палочку, принялся вычерчивать что-то на земле.

— Вот посмотрите — это долина, где мы дали бой. Она похожа на кувшин с узким горлышком. Этот вход даже несколько сотен воинов могли бы удерживать сколь угодно долго. В долине течёт река, лес нас бы прокормил. А тем временем армия Юй была бы вынуждена торчать на месте и терять силы.

— Ну да, такой план был. Но мы всё равно не успели выставить оборону. Враг пришёл слишком быстро и… Ох!

— Теперь понимаете?

— Они зашли в долину даже не потрудившись выслать разведку... И это после нашей трёхмесячной кампании! Это что же получается? Они знали, что мы там, что нас меньше и что мы не успеем занять позиции? Но как?

— Как? Это совсем просто. Кто знал про этот план?

— Ну, как же — Сяо Шу, я, офицеры…

— Разве вы не посылали императору регулярные отчёты?

— Конечно, посылали! Раз в несколько дней отправляли голубиной почтой… Ох! Хотите сказать?..

— Не хочу. Но какие ещё варианты?

Мэн Чжи ошарашенно покрутил головой. Лазутчики Великой Юй в Цзиньлине? Что же теперь будет? Он хотел спросить Линь Чэня, но взглянув на него, обнаружил, что внимание молодого господина Архива Ланъя устремлено на приближающегося человека.

— Сяо Шу! — Мэн Чжи вскочил на ноги.

В походке Линь Шу сейчас мало что напоминало неуверенную поступь Мэй Чансу. Но и стремительности юного Сяо Шу в ней не было. Шаг Линь Шу был лёгок и твёрд, он принял решение.

— Возвращаешься в столицу, — Линь Чэнь не спрашивал.

— Я должен.

— Понимаю.

— Я… — Линь Шу замялся, потупившись, глубоко вздохнул и поднял виноватый взгляд. — Я хотел бы пойти с тобой, но…

Линь Чэнь помахал на него рукой.

— Ай, перестань. Я всё понимаю, не дурак, — во взгляде молодого господина Архива появилась тревога. — Ты уверен, что тебе не понадобится моя помощь?

Линь Шу покачал головой и сел на землю. Порыв ветра всколыхнул травинки, и за спиной у него возник Фэй Лю, тут же севший на землю, позволяя Линь Шу опереться на себя. Мэй Чансу такая опора была необходима, у Сяо Шу в ней нужды не было. Но Линь Шу оперся на мальчика и улыбнулся, зная, что и Фэй Лю тоже улыбается.

Линь Чэнь только глаза закатил, садясь рядом. Мэн Чжи какое-то время понаблюдал за композицией, пытаясь сообразить, какой вопрос тут лучше задать, но потом просто молча сел на землю.

Сяо Шу молчал и улыбался, Линь Чэнь молчал и хмурился, Фэй Лю молчал, но поскольку сидел спиной, то Мэн Чжи не было видно его лица. Молчание затягивалось, но тяготило оно одного только Мэн Чжи — ему почему-то казалось, что Линь Чень и Сяо Шу прекрасно обходятся и без слов.

— Мне нужно имя, — сказал вдруг Сяо Шу.

— Имя? — Мэн Чжи обрадовался, что молчание наконец закончилось, но стало не легче, а непонятнее.

— Я бы дал тебе моё… — задумчиво начал Линь Чэнь, но сам себя оборвал, покачав головой. — Слишком очевидно.

Мэн Чжи растерянно переводил взгляд с одного на другого.

— Я опять, наверное, что-то не то скажу, но Сяо Шу, чем тебе не нравится твоё имя?

— Которое из? — грустно улыбнулся Линь Шу.

— Твоё. После пересмотра дела армии Чиянь имя рода Линь очищено от позора. Столица будет тебе рада.

— Линь Шу не может вернуться, — в голосе звякнула сталь. — Я слово дал. Тогда мне казалось, что это ненадолго, — взгляд Линь Шу затуманился. — Но что сделано, то сделано. Я знал, за что плачу, и цена меня устроила.

— Тогда… Мэй Чансу… То есть, я хотел сказать Су Чжэ. Ему тоже многие будут рады.

— Ему нельзя возвращаться. Мэй Чансу, как и Су Чжэ, вообще лучше умереть. Слишком многие знают, на что он способен — забьются в норы, годами не выманим. Репутация Мэй Чансу была рассчитана на другое, сейчас от неё одно неудобство. Мне нужно имя, достаточно известное, чтобы открыть все дома столицы, но и достаточно простое, чтобы не привлекать излишнего внимания.

Линь Чэнь растерянно потёр подбородок. При всех возможностях Архива Ланъя, сейчас он мало чем мог помочь другу — это заставляло его печалиться, а испытывать печаль молодой господин Архива не любил. Но мутные воды столицы Великой Лян не были его стихией.

— Сяо Шу, — Мэн Чжи даже привстал. В отличие от Линь Чэня, он в столичных водах ориентировался как старый сом, и когда ему пояснили проблему, решение пришло само. — А давай я тебя усыновлю!

Линь Шу сначала глянул на него округлившимися глазами, потом расхохотался.

А вот Линь Чэнь, наоборот, сначала рассмеялся, а потом уставился на командующего, как на внезапно заговорившую человеческим голосом собачку.

— Идеально же! — почти прошептал он.

— Что? — Линь Шу перестал смеяться. — Ты серьёзно? Да кто поверит, что я его сын. Я и младше-то всего на несколько лет!

— Так никто же и не собирается выдавать тебя за потерянного в детстве ребёнка. Командующий Мэн предложил тебя усыновить. Его имя послужит тебе пропуском куда угодно. Но, не в обиду командующему, происхождения он низкого, так что матримониальных планов столичной знати тебе можно не опасаться, как и других поползновений. Скорее всего, эти снобы не захотят с тобой якшаться, хотя и от дома отказать не посмеют. Говорю — идеально!

— Но…

— Сяо Шу, — вступил Мэн Чжи. — Своих детей у меня нет, никого не удивит, что я решил взять приёмного. К тому же, таким сыном мог бы гордиться любой отец… и…

— Ладно, ладно. Это и впрямь кажется удачной идеей. Только…

— Ну что ещё? — Линь Чэнь раздражённо пихнул друга, моментально получив веточкой в лоб от Фэй Лю. — Эй!

Линь Шу, рассмеявшись, ухватил вскочившего с намерением страшно отомстить целителя за руку, усаживая обратно.

Отсмеявшись и отдышавшись, Линь Шу посмотрел на Мэн Чжи чуть виновато.

— Брат Мэн, твоя идея хороша, только вот мне нужно ещё и остаться неузнанным, а это сложно, после тех плясок, что устроил Мэй Чансу…

— Чансу! Вот уж не подумал бы, что ты можешь быть так тщеславен, — Линь Чэнь посмотрел на друга с возмущением. — Да кто тебя сейчас узнает-то?

— Что?

— Господин Линь верно сказал, — Мэн Чжи покивал. — Не знай я, кто ты, — не признал бы.

Взгляд Линь Шу стал растерянным и немного испуганным, он чуть подался вперёд. Линь Чэнь усмехнулся.

— Расслабься, ни во что ты не превращаешься. Во всяком случае, пока. Я бы заметил.

Линь Шу глянул недоверчиво, но кивнул и снова прислонился к Фэй Лю.

— Вот скажи, что самое заметное в Мэй Чансу?

— Ум? — буркнул Линь Шу, всё ещё немного нервничающий.

Линь Чэнь фыркнул.

— Слабое здоровье, дубина! Все привыкли, что Мэй Чансу слаб, дунь-плюнь — и упадёт. Одевается как простолюдин, ездит в паланкине, тихий, скромный, всегда заплетённый. Походка у тебя уже другая. Распустишь волосы, выстрижешь чёлку, наденешь доспех — и никто не признает в тебе Мэй Чансу. Хотя надо ещё что-нибудь с лицом сделать, — задумчиво добавил Линь Чэнь, глаза его хищно блеснули.

Линь Шу даже отшатнулся.

— Эй, не надо мне ничего делать с лицом… Ладно, если надо… — он зажмурился.

— Да успокойся, ничего особенного я делать не собираюсь, но лицо у тебя всё же приметное, так что… хм… повязку тебе надо на глаз. А что? Пусть молодой господин Мэн… эээ… а как, кстати, тебя будут звать?

— Чанмин, — быстро сказал Мэн Чжи, прежде чем Линь Шу успел даже рот открыть. — Я… Мы хотели назвать так нашего сына, но…

Линь Шу переглянулся с Линь Чэнем, а потом серьёзно взглянул на Мэн Чжи и кивнул.

— Мэн Чанмин. Хорошо. Брат Мэн, спасибо.

— Сяо Шу! Это тебе спасибо! За… За всё.

— Эй, ну, вы вот ещё слёзоразлив устройте, — возмутился Линь Чэнь, взмахнув рукавом, чтобы по-тихому стереть предательскую влагу с глаз.

Линь Шу и Мэн Чжи криво улыбнулись. Кажется, в ближайшее время скучно не будет.

***

Рассвет. Годы походной жизни научили Цзинъяня определять наступление рассвета и просыпаться вместе с ним. Ещё не открыв глаз, он уже знал, что рассвет наступил. Десятый рассвет, который не принесёт света его душе. Свет Цзинъяня померк навсегда. Теперь перед его глазами лишь тьма и золото. Цзинъянь заставил себя сделать вдох. Да, об этом теперь тоже следовало себе напоминать. Перестать дышать так просто. А дышать — тяжело. Выдох. Рассвет. Сейчас он встанет, оденется и пойдёт на совет. Вдох. Придворные скоро соберутся. Он — наследный принц, он должен. Выдох.

Цзинъянь медленно открыл глаза. Расшитый полог кровати задёрнут. Этот полог вышивала матушка. Вдох. Заставить себя двигаться тоже сложно. Цзинъянь яростно усмехнулся. Он воин, он может сразить почти любого противника. Уж с собой-то он справится. Выдох. Непослушное, словно чужое, тело двигалось с трудом — так бывает, когда идёшь по горло в воде — тело хоть и лёгкое, но движения замедленные, а попытаешься двигаться быстрее — и такая тяжесть навалится — не поднять. Вдох.

Цзинъянь встал с кровати. Одевался он сам. Сначала это казалось прихотью, но сейчас он себе благодарен за неё. Можно приучить себя дышать, вспомнить о долге, заставить быть живым. Ну, или, хотя бы, выглядеть таковым. Он — наследный принц, у него много дел. Враг с каждым днём всё ближе к столице. С того дня, как пришли вести о поражении командующего Мэна и уничтожении его армии, прошло десять дней. Десять дней, как мёртв Сяо Шу… Дышать!

Цзинъянь стиснул зубы, завязывая пояс. Десять дней, как он снял алый шёлк с поминальной таблички, и её тёмное дерево с золотой вязью слов — всё, что он видит, закрывая глаза. И открывая тоже. Тьма и золото.

«Покойный доблестный полководец Шу из рода Линь».

Вдох. Выдох. И не смотреть на меч. Сейчас он не нужен. Острое лезвие, одно движение… И что? Сяо Шу будет ждать его там? О, да, Сяо Шу будет его ждать. И никогда не простит. Сяо Шу столько выстрадал, отдал половину жизни и умер не только, чтобы вернуть честь и доброе имя своей семьи. Не только ради семидесяти тысяч погибших армии Чиянь. Но и ради всей Лян. Сяо Шу не смог донести это бремя до конца. Значит, это делать Цзинъяню. Он не подведёт. Он справится. Он должен. Вдох. Выдох. Ради Сяо Шу.

Цзинъянь толкнул дверь. К нему тут же подскочил Ле Чжаньин, тревожно вглядываясь в лицо. Ну, да, Чжаньин — знает. Каждый раз, наверное, думает, что однажды принц не выйдет из комнаты. Цзинянь стиснул зубы. Чжаньин знает недостаточно. Он будет выходить из этой комнаты столько, сколько будет нужно.

— Ваше высочество!

— Чжаньин. Придворные собрались?

— Ещё нет, скоро.

— Как идёт подготовка к обороне?

— Снабжение мастеров-лукоделов деревом для стрел налажено. Мечей у нас и так довольно, а вот людей маловато. Масло постоянно подвозят, хватит на много дней осады. Несколько обозов с продовольствием доставлено, ещё несколько в пути, но они должны успеть.

— Что с других фронтов?

— Флот генерала Вэй Чжэна одерживает одну победу за другой, скоро они расправятся с силами Дунхая, но…

— Чтобы вернуться и помочь столице, ему понадобится время. И нам нужно это время ему дать. Не Фэн?

— По последнему донесению, генерал Не Фэн запер армию Северной Лян в горах. Они не пробьются, но и генерал не хочет напрасно терять людей, предпочитая выждать, пока Северная Лян отступит, — не дожидаясь вопроса, Чжаньин продолжил: — Княжна Му гоняется за армией Чу по степи. Большого сражения у них не было, только мелкие стычки, но это обычная тактика чуссцев. Княжне она хорошо известна. Не думаю, что у неё возникнут проблемы, только и нам помочь она в ближайшее время тоже не сможет.

— А… Ей сообщили?

Хотя уточнения не последовало, но Чжаньин понял недосказанное.

— Я отправил сообщение барышне Гун Юй. Она найдёт возможность сообщить княжне. Ваше высочество, как думаете, почему… почему молод… господин Су отослал Гун Юй на юг? Он знал?

Знал ли Сяо Шу, что это его последний поход? Конечно, знал. Цзинъянь и сам это знал. Отказывался верить и надеялся… Но всё равно — знал. И с таким трудом сдерживал слёзы.

— Господин Су всегда рассматривал все возможные варианты, — спокойно сказал Цзинъянь. — Барышня Гун Юй — отличный воин, она будет полезна Нихуан.

И сможет разделить её боль.

Цзинъяню разделить боль не с кем.

Не с хоу Янем же, примчавшимся во дворец, как только стало известно о гибели армии Мэн Чжи. Янь Цюэ пришёл поддержать принца, разделить его боль. Знал бы он, что своим приходом едва этого принца не сломал. Цзинъянь вздрогнул — вот уже два дня, как брат императрицы не посещал их собраний. Тогда, в тот первый день, Цзинъянь увидел в его глазах... не боль, нет — предчувствие боли. Янь Цюэ ещё не осознал тогда, что вместе с армией погибли и все, кто там был, включая и Янь Юйцзиня. Юйцзинь, Цзинжуй… Мальчишки, которых они с Сяо Шу третировали в детстве. Которых учили плавать и рыбачить, стрелять из лука, охотиться… Которых дразнили и снимали с деревьев, когда те забирались слишком высоко.

Цзинъянь сморгнул злые слёзы. Плакать по Сяо Шу он не мог — слишком больно, но… Но сейчас не время. Враг уже близко. Нужно приготовить столицу к обороне. За Сяо Шу. И за всех, кто погиб. Ради тех, кто остался.

***

— Юйцзинь? — Цзинжуй вскочил, пододвинул столик с жаровней, над которой вот уже битый час, если не больше, дожидался чайник, пошевелил угли. — Где тебя носит? Опять пленных обхаживал?

— Они тоже люди, — устало буркнул Юйцзинь. Спор этот шёл у них уже не по одному кругу, аргументы друг друга они наизусть знали и могли спокойно цитировать.

— Думаешь, это остановило бы их от нашего убийства, выиграй они ту битву? Они убили бы нас всех, — Цзинжуй говорил без особого запала, спор уже поднадоел. Ещё больше надоело то, что разногласия возвели между ними дурацкую стену, и ему никак не удавалось её пробить. Юйцзинь просто закрылся, обдумывая что-то, и не делился своими мыслями. Это Юйцзинь-то!

Цзинжуй налил горячий чай в чашку и сунул её в ледяные руки друга, обхватив их своими поверх, чтобы быстрей согреть.

— Спасибо, — во взгляд Юйцзиня вернулось былое тепло, он собрался было сказать что-то ещё, но сжал губы и промолчал.

Цзинжуй вздохнул и легонько постучал большим пальцем по руке Юйцзиня.

— Может, расскажешь? Я теряюсь в догадках. Что не так?

— Да всё так, — Юйцзинь вздохнул.

— Это из-за пленных? Ну хочешь, давай я тоже буду их жалеть?

— Зачем? — глаза у друга удивлённо округлились. — Да не в том дело… Просто…

Юйцзинь опять замолчал. Цзинжуй подул на его ледяные пальцы, начавшие уже согреваться о чашку, и начал легонько растирать. Юйцзинь зашипел и зажмурился.

— Больно…

— Потерпи, сейчас согрею. Не будешь шляться по морозу без рукавиц. И что тебе неймётся?

— Цзинжуй…

— Что Цзинжуй? Что Цзинжуй? — неожиданно разозлившись, рявкнул Цзинжуй и осёкся под несчастным взглядом. — Прости… Я скучаю.

— Что? — ошарашенно спросил Юйцзинь. — Я же здесь.

— Знаю, — Цзинжуй помотал головой. — Но ты и не здесь. Всё время о чём-то думаешь. Раньше ты всегда делился со мной своими мыслями, а теперь… — голос у него неожиданно дрогнул и сорвался. — Ладно, не бери в голову.

— Цзинжуй…

— Забыли, ладно?

— Нет, нет, постой. Как это забыли? Ты почему ничего не сказал? Я же… Я же просто, ну… Я тут вот подумал. А потом ещё подумал. Странно получается. А не рассказывал, потому что… Я и сам толком не пойму. Что-то не даёт мне покоя, но никак не могу понять, что именно.

Юйцзинь нахмурился и замолчал.

Цзинжуй взглянул на друга, чувствуя себя дураком. Стена? Вот ещё. Война изменила беззаботного Юйцзиня. Это Цзинжуй — воин. Его воспитывали как воина. Рука его знала меч едва ли не чаще, чем кисточку для письма. И убивать ему тоже приходилось. В цзянху царит свобода, но у этой свободы есть и оборотная сторона. Там приходится убивать, чтобы не убили тебя. Конечно, пока твоя слава не станет бежать впереди тебя. Другое дело Юйцзинь. Он не воин, хотя его и учили обращаться с оружием. На этой войне он едва ли не впервые отнял жизнь. Пусть в сражении, пусть защищаясь. Но и не только отнял, он и сам множество раз ходил по краю. Да, Юйцзинь сильный, он справился. Но и изменился. В этом нет ничего страшного. Нужно просто узнать его заново.

Цзинжуй улыбнулся. Теперь у них полно времени. Если Юйцзиню нужно подумать и собраться с мыслями, он подождёт. В конце концов, отец Чжо учил его и этому. Воин должен уметь ждать. Иногда умение ждать гораздо ценнее искусного владения мечом. Цзинжуй был хорошим учеником. Он даст Юйцзиню столько времени, сколько ему нужно. А пока просто побудет рядом. Для этого ведь и нужны друзья.

***

Хоу Янь зажёг благовония и поставил их перед поминальной табличкой. Дух Юйцзиня слился с дао. Пусть он и не разделял даосские убеждения, но Янь Цюэ был даосом, он должен радоваться тому, что сын достиг вершины существования. Он старательно радовался почти восемь дней.

Правда, его беспокоил наследный принц. Он ещё так молод, старше Юйцзиня, конечно, но ненамного. В прошлый раз, когда погиб Линь Шу, Сяо Цзинъянь повёл себя очень необдуманно. Поэтому, когда пришли вести о разгроме армии командующего Мэна, хоу Янь первым делом бросился во дворец.

Опасения его не оправдались. Наследный принц был собран и спокоен. Он вполне толково планировал грядущую оборону столицы и вообще казался куда большим последователем дао, чем Янь Цюэ. Казалось, вторая — и теперь уже настоящая — смерть лучшего друга его почти не затронула.

Это уже потом, после совета, хоу Янь задержался и увидел… В глазах принца была жалость. Жалость к нему, Янь Цюэ. Тогда ему хотелось сказать, что, как истинный последователь дао, он не скорбит, а радуется, что его сын достиг слияния со вселенной, и жалость неуместна. Но такие слова были не только неуместны, они противоречили принципу недеяния.

— Хоу Янь, — обратился к нему тогда наследный принц— Мне нужна помощь. Любая помощь. Я буду рад видеть вас на советах.

Что ж. Дао проповедует принцип невмешательства, но иногда не вмешаться значит — позволить свершиться,, куда большему противоречию истинному пути дао.

Но последние два дня хоу Янь не нашёл в себе сил пойти во дворец. Родители не должны хоронить детей. Как ни силился он найти радость в случившемся, принять его, как должное, но всё, что он мог чувствовать — это ярость. Это несправедливо, неправильно. Отец не должен хоронить сына, не должен. Юйцзинь… Слова на поминальной табличке расплылись.

Со двора донеслась ругань. Слов было не различить, один из голосов принадлежал слуге, а другой был смутно знаком. Голоса приближались, похоже, назойливый гость оказался настойчив.

— Нет, вы не можете войти, господин не принимает. Пожалуйста, приходите позже!

— Твой господин тебе голову открутит, если узнает, что ты нас не впустил! Впрочем, я успею раньше! С дороги!

Мэн Чжи?! Но… Он же должен быть мёртв!

Хоу Янь вскочил на ноги и бросился к дверям, и отшатнулся, когда они распахнулись и в комнату ворвался закутанный в плащ человек в соломенной шляпе, скрывающей лицо. За ним с причитаниями следовал слуга, а чуть поодаль — ещё один человек в плаще и шляпе.

— Хоу Янь! — ворвавшийся поклонился и приподнял шляпу, позволяя увидеть своё лицо.

Мэн Чжи!

Хоу Янь жестом остановил причитания слуги и велел подать чай в комнату для приёмов.

— Но господин!.. Да, господин!

Когда слуга ушёл, Мэн Чжи возмущённо посмотрел на Янь Цюэ.

— Что происходит? Почему этот тип не хотел нас пускать?

— В доме Янь траур. Как и во многих других домах столицы… — начал было хоу Янь. — Но… Командующий Мэн, вы живы?

— Кхм, а почему это должно быть не так?

— Но ведь… ваша армия была разгромлена…

— ЧТО?!! Кто это сказал?

— Донесение было доставлено гонцом, я полагаю. Оно неверно?

— Совсем неверно! Мы победили!

— Что?

— Мы победили армию Великой Юй! О! Это была битва, о которой сложат множество песен. Вот ваш Юйцзинь и сложит.

— Юйцзинь… жив?

— Конечно, жив. Вы можете им гордиться, он прекрасно себя проявил в этой кампании.

Сбоку, где замер спутник Мэн Чжи, раздался странный глухой звук. Настолько жуткий, что хоу Яня мороз продрал по спине. Мэн Чжи удивлённо обернулся.

— Что такое?.. Сяо Шу?!

Сяо Шу? Хоу Янь удивлённо взглянул на молодого человека. На господина Су тот не походил совершенно. Хотя… если присмотреться, и специально искать, что-то общее находилось. Но, пожалуй, скорее можно было бы говорить о родственном сходстве. Однако!

Глухой звук перешёл во вполне различимое рычание. Не закрытый повязкой глаз молодого человека горел бешенством.

— Они, — слова выталкивались с явным трудом. — Они сказали ему… Они сказали… что мы погибли?

Ему? Хоу Янь вздрогнул. Если этот молодой человек Линь Шу, то под «ним» он мог иметь в виду только одного человека — наследного принца Великой Лян, седьмого сына императора, Сяо Цзинъяня. Ооох!..

— Сяо Шу! — Мэн Чжи вскочил и перехватил бросившегося к двери Линь Шу. — Сяо Шу, успокойся!

— Пусти! Брат Мэн, отпусти меня. Мне нужно к нему! Пожалуйста!

— Сяо Шу, ты же сам хотел остаться неузнанным. Мы, конечно, можем пойти во дворец прямо сейчас, остановить нас некому. Если ты точно уверен, что нужно поступить именно так…

— Всё, всё, можешь отпустить. Я уже в порядке.

— Да? — с сомнением спросил Мэн Чжи.

— Вполне. Ты прав. Надо дождаться ночи. Но это почти полдня, — голос у Линь Шу охрип. — Хоу Янь, как давно… Как давно пришли вести о нашем поражении?

— Десять дней назад.

— Десять дней. Десять, — почти простонал Линь Шу, закрывая лицо руками.

***

Цзинъянь собирался ложиться спать, когда раздалось непонятное шевеление за дверью. Непонятное, значит, опасное. А наследный принц был привычен встречать опасность лицом к лицу и с оружием в руках. Поэтому проскользнувший в дверь человек, обернувшись, обнаружил направленный ему в грудь меч.

— Цзинъянь! И ты меня не узнал!

Голос… был так… знаком.

Цзинъянь вздрогнул. Сяо Шу? Дух? Ему явился дух Сяо Шу? Нет, духов не бывает. Может быть, он просто сошёл с ума? От горя и боли. Такое возможно. То, что он сдерживал себя, не значило, что он перестал чувствовать боль. Боль обвила его душу сетью, вязью узлов отмечая все те моменты, когда нельзя было кричать. Но тогда… Тогда у Цзинъяня нет другого выбора. Сумасшедший император — совсем не то, что нужно Великой Лян. И точно не то, чему он позволит случиться. Цзинъянь перехватил рукоять. Это несложно, лезвие острое, один удар — и он избавит империю от спятившего наследного принца.

— Цзинъянь!

Дух совсем бездуховно пнул его по руке, вышибая из неё меч, а потом сшиб с ног и навалился сверху уж вовсе не призрачной тяжестью. И горячий шёпот в шею тоже не был хладным дыханием призрака.

— Цзинъянь…

Сяо Шу… жив?

Сяо Шу мёртв. С почти слышимым шорохом распустился узел. Цзинъяню девятнадцать, он только что вернулся с Восточного моря, он привёз Сяо Шу жемчужину, ту самую, что он просил. Только вот… Сяо Шу его не встретил. Нет! Нет, не может быть! Нет! Сяо Шу мёртв? Как? Как? Почему? Что произошло? Брат Ци? И брат Ци? Это неправда! Неправда! Ему нужно к Сяо Шу. Мэн Чжи? Как он смеет не пускать его? Ну и что, что приказ императора! Пусти!

— Цзинъянь…

Сяо Шу… жив?

Сяо Шу мёртв. Снова шелест, ещё один узел. Мёртв. Мёртв. Мёртв. Ветер выл по отрогам Мэйлин, эхом разнося это слово. Год за годом Цзинъянь улучал время и бросался туда, где не осталось ничего, кроме пепла. Цзинъянь искал, он обшарил там каждую расселину, каждый куст, перевернул каждый камень. Ведь тела так и не нашли. Не нашли. И он тоже ничего не нашёл. Ни тела, ни следов, ничего.

— Цзинъянь…

Сяо Шу… жив?

Сяо Шу мёртв. Распускается узел. Как мёртв и взгляд Нихуан. Как? Как он может утешить свою подругу и невесту лучшего друга, если его собственная боль едва ли не больше, чем её? Как ему утешить девушку, если всё, что он может ей сказать: «Сяо Шу мёртв». Что он может ей сказать? Что боль пройдёт? Но его собственная не проходит. Прошло уже несколько лет, но ему всё так же больно.

— Цзинъянь…

Сяо Шу… жив?

Сяо Шу мёртв. Ещё один узел, сколько же их. Как может этот человек так его напоминать? Как смеет? Эти движения, этот взгляд. Сяо Шу? Нет, нет. Сяо Шу мёртв. Но, что если?.. А если нет? Спросить? И услышать «нет»? Чтобы Сяо Шу умер снова? Но что, если?..

— Цзинъянь…

Сяо Шу… жив?

Сяо Шу мёртв. Последний узел распускается алой тканью, слетающей с поминальной таблички. Золотые слова на тёмном дереве: «Покойный доблестный полководец Шу из рода Линь». Теперь всё, что будет видеть Цзинъянь, — лишь тьма этого дерева и золото этих слов.

— Цзинъянь…

Сяо Шу… жив?

Сяо Шу жив!

— Сяо Шу?

— Цзинъянь. Цзинъянь, всё хорошо. Всё хорошо, я жив. Всё хорошо. Я здесь. Цзинъянь…

Цзинъянь медленно поднял руки. Хоть он и ощущал не иллюзорную и не призрачную тяжесть Сяо Шу, но ему казалось, что стоит коснуться руками— и Сяо Шу развеется дымом, исчезнет, растворится.

— Цзинъянь, всё хорошо, я никуда не денусь. Обещаю. Всё хорошо.

Цзинъянь наконец коснулся руками плеч, провёл по лопаткам и сжал в объятиях.

— Сяо Шу? — голос треснул и сломался.

***

Позже ночью, когда они перебрались с пола на кровать, потому как «не хватало ещё простудить наследного принца!», и Цзинъянь уложил голову на колени Линь Шу, принц спросил:

— Сяо Шу, расскажешь?.. — уточнять не требовалось.

— Это долгая история, — Линь Шу рассеянно перебирал волосы принца — расплёл он их совершенно машинально.

Цзинъянь улыбнулся. Сяо Шу не любил, когда Цзинъяня причесывал кто-то другой, и он всегда его переплетал. Следствием этого было то, что в детстве и молодости Цзинъянь часто бегал патлатый — сложные причёски у Сяо Шу не очень получались, а простая коса волосы Цзинъяня держала плохо.

— Но и время у нас есть. Почти вся ночь, мне нужно будет уйти под утро, — Линь Шу помолчал. — Ладно? Я завтра ещё приду. И утром приду, с братом Мэном.

— Почему с ним?

— А. Он меня усыновил.

— Что? — Цзинъянь приподнялся, обернувшись. — Это как это?

— Ну, говорю же, долгая история.

— Сяо Шу!

— Ладно, ладно, — Линь Шу тихо засмеялся. — Слушай: «Закат в тот день должен был быть кровавым. Сотник Фань Шэн…»

***

— Цзинжуй! Цзинжуй, проснись! — тормошил друга Янь Юйцзинь — он всё понял, и ему срочно нужно было с кем-то поделиться. А поскольку в роли кого-то, как правило, выступал именно Сяо Цзинжуй, то сейчас сын Янь-хоу пытался разбудить товарища, но сын двух семей привык к таким побудкам ещё с детства и упорно продолжал спать.

Юйцзинь всё понял внезапно, посреди сна, и его подбросило вверх, заставило выбраться из тепла, почти не обращая внимания на стылый зимний холод, просочившийся в палатку. Догадка, которая пришла в голову, вызывала радость и досаду одновременно — это было так просто, что догадаться следовало гораздо, гораздо раньше. Отец будет недоволен — привычно мелькнула мысль и тут же исчезла. Благодаря Мэй Чансу, отношения Юйцзиня с отцом значительно изменились в лучшую, с точки зрения Юйцзиня, сторону, и стали совершенно замечательными, и даже, можно сказать, идеальными — Юйцзинь был в полном восторге и неизменно вспоминал главу Мэя с горячей благодарностью.

Но детские привычки избыть трудно. Янь Цюэ относился к сыну… нет, не жестоко — хотя это как посмотреть. Скорее равнодушно. Уж лучше бы бил! Юйцзинь вздохнул. В детстве он получал внимание отца, когда тот проверял его успехи в учёбе — хоу Янь нанял для сына самых лучших учителей, отказать сыну императорского наставника никто не решился. И чему только не учился Юйцзинь! Государственное устройство, право, судебное дело, дипломатия, языки, история, философия. Информации было столько, что у мальчика в голове всё перепутывалось. Поначалу. Каждый раз, когда он отвечал неправильно, отец поджимал губы, заканчивал разговор и переставал замечать сына. Уж лучше бы порол!

Юйцзинь быстро понял, что получить внимание отца можно, если отвечать на его вопросы правильно. А заработать одобрение — если отвечать развёрнуто и обоснованно. И лучше, если не заученными книжными фразами, а собственными рассуждениями. Для этого нужно было учиться. И Юйцзинь стал учиться. Фанатично учиться, просиживая за свитками днями и ночами. Усердный ученик приводил наставников в полный восторг, но отец, в лучшем случае, только кивал. Даже не улыбался. А стоило Юйцзиню ошибиться или что-то забыть, моментально терял к нему интерес. Так что Юйцзинь перестал ошибаться. Иногда ему казалось, что у него в голове помещается весь Архив Ланъя. Вместе с горой и господином.

Когда Юйцзинь стал старше, он внезапно понял, что все эти знания абсолютно бесполезны. Точнее, они были совершенно не нужны Юйцзиню, потому как он не имел ни малейшего понятия, куда их приложить, кроме бесед с отцом. Государственная служба его не привлекала — он не очень любил, когда им командовали. Точнее, очень не любил. К тому же, из-за непоседливости он вечно нарушал правила этикета и приличия, поэтому на службе его точно не ждало бы ничего хорошего, кроме постоянных взысканий. Ну и зачем это ему? И Янь Юйцзинь взбунтовался. Отец его не замечает? Тогда и он тоже не будет. Отец хочет сделать из него учёного? Юйцзинь станет повесой и гулякой. Трепещите, весёлые дома, — к вам идёт сын Янь-хоу!

И совершенно неожиданно для себя Юйцзинь увлёкся музыкой. А поскольку учиться он был привычен, то вскоре стал одним из самых уважаемых знатоков музыкального искусства. Сочинять музыку сам Юйцзинь стал не сразу, но, когда начал, то остановиться уже не смог. Отец на его увлечение недовольно качал головой, сердце Юйцзиня ёкало, но музыка… Музыкой жертвовать он был не готов. К тому же, государственный экзамен он сдал. Вернее, не сдал — они с Цзинжуем пробрались к императорскому наставнику и стащили вопросник. Проглядев его, Юйцзинь подивился всеобщему ажиотажу — легкотня. Любопытство Юйцзиня унялось, он понял, что сможет сдать экзамен в любой момент, потерял к нему интерес и всецело отдался музыке.

Полученные в детстве знания пригодились весьма неожиданно, когда и подумать было нельзя. То, что Цзинжуя назначили командовать армией, конвоирующей пленных и раненых, Юйцзиня не удивило — у его друга был огромный опыт странствий по цзянху, и как командир он себя за время кампании проявил очень хорошо — не то, что Юйцзинь. Особых талантов командовать войском у Янь Юйцзиня не обнаружилось. Поставленные задачи он, конечно, выполнял, да и манёвры, которым его учили, провести тоже мог. Но у Цзинжуя это выходило легко и свободно, как дышать или ходить, он с лёгкостью приспосабливался к изменчивой обстановке поля боя, и решения принимал молниеносно. Юйзниню же приходилось здорово напрягаться, любое отклонение от плана повергало его в ступор, а уж комбинировать тактики казалось запредельным недоступным искусством. Правда, к середине кампании он уже начал ориентироваться гораздо лучше, но неприятная неуверенность никуда не делась.

Поэтому, когда вторым командующим назначили его, Юйцзинь подпрыгнул и чуть не упал, вытаращившись на Мэн Чжи и братца Линь Шу. Мэн Чжи только кивнул и усмехнулся в усы, а Линь Шу даже бровью не повёл. Юйцзинь поёжился — обмануть доверие старших не хотелось. Хорошо хоть Цзинжуй будет рядом — прикроет, как и всегда, если Юйцзинь напортачит.

Раненых они оставили в ближайшем пограничном гарнизоне. И там же осталась большая доля юйцзиневой неуверенности.

В городок они въехали ближе к полудню. Стражники на воротах пропустили их, когда увидели знак командующего императорской гвардией, который выдал Цзинжую Мэн Чжи. А вот начальник гарнизона не впечатлился. Стоило Цзинжую заикнуться про необходимость оставить раненых, как на него тут же без пауз и предисловий вывалили все проблемы гарнизонного городка: и снабжение запаздывает, и людей мало, и зима ранняя да холодная, и дров маловато, не говоря уже о провианте. Да и где столько раненых разместить — и места-то нету, и ухаживать некому — лекарь всего один на гарнизон. А лекарства? Лекарства где взять? И чем перевязывать? В общем, гарнизон, о котором ничтожному поручено заботиться, и делает он это не покладая рук, не спамши и не емши по множеству дней, здоровье всё порастерявши…

На этом месте Юйцзинь не выдержал. Его немало удивило, что Цзинжуй не оборвал наглеца сразу — где это видано, чтобы какой-то начальник гарнизона смел обсуждать приказ командующего армией, пусть и временного? Но, взглянув в лицо друга, Юйцзинь обнаружил там растерянность молодого человека, который не привык сталкиваться с бюрократическими заморочками. И верно — делами семьи хоу Нина ведал второй брат Цзинжуя — Се Би. В семье Чжоу был старший сын — Цинъяо. Третья семья появилась у Цзинжуя недавно, и там на него тоже обязанностей никаких не навесили.

Так и вышло, что Цзинжуй, ориентирующийся в цзянху, как в собственной комнате, а то и получше, практически не имел опыта общения с бюрократами всех мастей. Другое дело Юйцзинь. Хоу Янь ударился в следование пути дао и поиски бессмертия и перестал интересоваться делами семьи, так что все вопросы плавно перетекли в ведение его сына, который справлялся с ними мимоходом, по дороге из одного весёлого дома в другой или между визитами, а иногда и совмещая. В самом деле, обсудить поставку шёлка куда приятнее за чашечкой чая, наблюдая за прекрасным танцем, чем где-нибудь в конторе.

Обнаглевший чиновник вызвал у Юйцзиня брезгливость. К тому же, этот гад посмел расстроить Цзинжуя. Если нерадивость Юйцзинь ещё мог спустить, то последнее — никогда и ни за что. Поэтому из-за спины Цзинжуя выступил, чуть откинув голову назад и окатив презрительным взглядом вмиг растерявшего наглость начальника гарнизона, не безалаберный сын Янь Цюэ, а единственный наследник вельможного хоу Яня.

— Любезнейший, — лениво растягивая слова, проговорил Юйцзинь. — Что ж ты не докладывал в столицу-то о столь бедственном положении гарнизона? Граница ведь близко! И война. А в столице и не знают. Не должно. Доклад необходимо составить всенепременно и немедленно. Я лично займусь инвентаризацией запасов, чтобы удостоверить его высочеству наследному принцу необходимость пересмотреть снабжение этого гарнизона. Вам надлежит выделить мне сопровождение, предоставить помещение, а также учётные книги и копии всех посланных отчётов. Распорядитесь.

— Ничтожный умоляет высокого господина не утруждать себя такими усилиями. Вы же недавно с битвы, устали, наверное. Вот лучше пожалуйте ко мне в дом — откушайте, чем богаты… — залебезил чиновник, выдавая явно много раз репетированную речь для проверяющих.

Юйцзинь нахмурился — ещё и коррупция, как бы не пришлось устраивать суд да казнить подонка. Судейские полномочия семьи Яней никто не отменял. Вот же не было печали!

— Некогда нам рассиживаться! Исполняйте порученное!

— Ничтожный повинуется, — чиновник, дрожа, опустился на колени и склонился к полу.

Так-то лучше. Юйцзинь обвёл взглядом сопровождающих начальника гарнизона. Злоба, страх… насмешка? Интересненько. Чуть полноватый мужчина средних лет с тонкой бородкой и умными глазами сразу вызвал симпатию. Надо будет узнать его имя — он может быть полезен.

— Вставай уже, хватит прохлаждаться, — Юйцзинь продолжал следовать роли столичного самодура. А пусть боятся! — Говоришь, лекарь тут есть? И где он?

Глаза чиновника злобно блеснули, и он тут же опустил их в пол. Тот самый понравившийся Юйцзиню мужчина шагнул вперёд и склонился в поклоне.

— Приветствую сына сиятельного хоу! Я выполняю обязанности лекаря в этом гарнизоне.

— Как твоё имя?

— Ничтожного называют Ли Пэном.

Как ни бесился начальник гарнизона, но играть против семьи императорского шурина у него была кольчужка мала. Ли Пэн оказался настоящей удачей — он был не только лекарем, но отвечал ещё и за снабжение и вообще оказался умным и порядочным, хотя и немного ядовитым типом. Наверное, это какая-то особенная черта всех лекарей. Юйцзиню не составило труда несколькими вопросами выяснить истинное положение дел в гарнизоне. Оно, конечно, было не таким плачевным, как тут распинался этот негодяй-начальник, но далеко не радужным — несколько тысяч раненых и впрямь были непосильным грузом. Однако… Хм. Выход придумался быстро — вот и пригодилась отцовская наука! Надо будет непременно сказать ему спасибо.

— Цзин… кхм, господин Сяо, мы сможем выделить тысячу солдат для ухода за ранеными, обустройства госпиталя и снабжения дровами и едой? — Юйцзинь обернулся к другу и едва не подавился словами — взгляд Цзинжуя был таким восторженным и восхищённым, что сделалось неловко. — А потом они смогут усилить гарнизон и обеспечить охрану пленных, пока их судьбу не решит его величество.

Ли Пэн идею ухватил сразу — лицо его просветлело. Следующие несколько дней работа в гарнизоне просто кипела — лекарь оказался прекрасным организатором. Солдаты сопровождения быстро обустроили несколько освобождённых помещений под нужды раненых и отправились заготавливать дрова и охотиться. Юйцзинь поначалу приглядывал за процессом, а когда убедился, что Ли Пэн дело знает, занялся инвентаризацией — он совершенно не шутил насчёт инспекции и отчёта наследному принцу.

Почти всё время Цзинжуй ходил за ним с потрясённо-восхищённым выражением лица, но не вмешивался и почти ничего не говорил. Юйцзинь даже забеспокоился, но это можно было выяснить попозже — времени у них было вдосталь, а дело ждать не станет. За несколько дней, что они провели в гарнизоне, Юйцзинь изучил порядок снабжения, просчитал нужды гарнизона, с учётом необходимости обеспечить уход за ранеными и увеличение численности, и составил отчёты для военного Министерства и наследного принца. С первой же оказией отчёт нужно будет переправить в столицу.

Тогда же он заметил странности в поведении пленных. Это не было чем-то из ряда вон, что-то неуловимое, но это что-то было неправильным. Только вот Юйцзиню никак не удавалось понять, что именно. До сегодняшней ночи. А этот засоня никак не просыпается!

— Ну, Цзинжуй же!

— Юйцзинь?.. Что такое? Ты зачем из-под одеяла вылез? Всё тепло выпустил! — Цзинжуй возмутился и, прежде чем Юйцзинь успел что-то сказать, схватил его за руки, дёрнул к себе, закутал в одеяло и обнял со спины. — Ещё заболеешь, возись потом с тобой. Чего не спишь-то? — дыхание Цзинжуя смешно щекотало шею — Юйцзинь передёрнулся, он и вправду успел замёрзнуть.

— Я — идиот!

— Тоже мне новости!

— Цзинжуй!

— Ладно-ладно! — тихо рассмеялся тот. — Что ты узнал?

— Пленные. Тебе не показалось странным их поведение?

— Странным? Да вроде нет. А что?

— Ну вот смотри: за всё время они ни разу не роптали, никто не пытался сбежать, и вообще… Они ведут себя, как армия.

— Может, это от того, что они и есть армия?

— Цзинжуй! Армия — это когда не только солдаты, но и командир есть.

— Что?! — потрясённо выдохнул Цзинжуй. — С чего ты взял? Все офицеры погибли в бою или покончили с собой. Мы же видели их тела!

— Мы видели людей, одетых в доспехи командиров. Разве мы знаем их в лицо?

— Полагаешь?.. — Цзинжуй замолчал. — Нам нельзя идти в столицу, — резко сказал он спустя пару минут.

— Ээ? Это ещё почему?

— Ты что же, хочешь, чтобы мы на собственных плечах внесли в Цзиньлин вражескую армию?

— Ох! — теперь и Юйцзинь был потрясён. О таком он не подумал — как хорошо, что с ним Цзинжуй! Он-то лишь хотел поймать командующего Великой Юй, чтобы вызнать у него про планы соседей. А оно вон как! Цзинжуй, скорее всего, совершенно прав — юйский командир замыслил пробраться в столицу под видом пленных, а там… Воинская удача переменчива. — Что же нам теперь делать?

— Выяснить, кто командир, и отделить его от остальных…

— Да ты что? Нам с тобой эта задача не по зубам. Тут братец С… Линь Шу нужен. Или мой отец.

— Тогда нам нельзя идти в столицу, — повторил Цзинжуй.

— Если мы свернём, они догадаются и нападут. Даже если мы и справимся с ними… Сколько ещё должны погибнуть? — голос Юйцзиня перешёл в свистящий шёпот. Руки Цзинжуя теснее сомкнулись вокруг него.

— Тогда что нам делать?

Юйцзинь несколько раз глубоко вздохнул. Это была задача не о снабжении мелкого гарнизона. Он, конечно, принимал участие в планах Мэй Чансу, но… строить их самому — было совсем не то же самое.

— Давай пойдём медленнее. И напишем братцу Линь Шу… Хотя куда ему писать-то? Тогда братцу Цзинъяню. Нет, лучше моему отцу. Он что-нибудь придумает. А мы пока пойдём очень-очень медленно.

— И как мы это объясним?

— Болезнью сына сиятельного Янь-хоу, как же ещё. Я — создание нежное. Для походной жизни неприспособленное. А тут ещё и зима. И холод собачий, — Юйцзинь чихнул. — Будешь теперь со мной возиться!

***

— Нихуан! — пальцы Сяо Шу в его волосах замерли и сжались, дёрнув прядки.

— Что — Нихуан? — ровным-ровным голосом спросил Сяо Шу.

— Я… отправил ей сообщение… о…

— Цзинъянь!

— А что? Мне надо было скрывать от неё правду?

— Цзинъянь…

— Прости… — Цзинъянь поднял руку, нащупал ладонь Сяо Шу и сжал. — Ты всё правильно сделал. Я бы испортил твой план, если бы знал.

— Цзинъянь…

— Ну что — «Цзинъянь»? И сказал ты тогда тоже правильно — у тебя не было выбора. Как, впрочем, и у меня. Разве что предать самих себя.

— Прости.

— Ладно.

— Ладно? Вот так просто?

— А что? Ты хотел, чтобы я наложил на тебя какое-нибудь жуткое наказание или заставил несколько часов простоять на коленях перед Восточным дворцом? Ладно. В качестве наказания, придумай, как передать Нихуан весточку.

— Цзинъянь…

Принц не был идиотом. Больше двух лет Сяо Шу называл его «ваше высочество», и каждый — каждый! — раз это обращение ранило его друга не меньше, чем его самого, когда он узнал правду. Что ж, если его имя может стать целебным бальзамом для душевных ран Сяо Шу… Он будет для него Цзинъянем сколько потребуется.

— Подданный исполнит приказ вашего высочества.

— Ещё раз назовёшь высочеством, и тебе понадобится повязка на второй глаз — синяк закрывать.

— Цзинъянь!

— Сяо Шу? — позвал он друга, немного помолчав.

— М? Не волнуйся, я разберусь, как сообщить Нихуан…

— Молодой господин рода Линь ещё не был замечен в небрежении приказами, — сказал Цзинъянь невинным тоном, но мечтательная улыбка напрочь испортила шутку.

— Ты лучше скажи, как будем лазутчика ловить? — посерьёзнел принц.

— Да нет ничего проще: он сам себя выдал, когда сообщил про наше поражение. Узнаем, кто принёс весть — и он наш.

Цзинъянь задумался. Это было десять дней назад, а казалось, что прошла вечность. Тот день он помнил плохо — всё заливало красноватое марево. Он что-то говорил и делал, даже, кажется, правильно говорил и делал, но кто принёс весть о поражении и гибели армии Мэн Чжи, вспомнить не мог.

— Нет, не помню, — он закрыл глаза, руки Сяо Шу опустились на плечи и легонько сжались.

— Не переживай, ты не помнишь, кто-то другой вспомнит. С утра расспросишь придворных. А пока — отдохни.

— Сяо Шу? А ты?..

— Я не устал.

— Да нет… Ты… Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Линь Чэнь сказал, что я в полном порядке. Совсем прежним мне не стать, но… Яда огня-стужи больше нет.

— Хорошо, — сонно пробормотал Цзинъянь. Впервые за невесть сколько времени ему было спокойно.

***

— Приветствую княжну!

Нихуан посмотрела на опустившуюся в приветственном поклоне воительницу.

— Гун Юй?

Против воли, рука Нихуан прижалась к губам. НЕТ! Она с трудом обуздала чувства.

— Поднимись.

Гун Юй встала, подошла ближе и вновь опустилась на колени, теперь уже чтобы протянуть Нихуан письмо. По щекам покатились слёзы.

— Княжна… Глава… Он просил меня позаботиться о вас. Вы позволите мне остаться?

— Что? — Нихуан протянула руку и взяла послание — пальцы дрожали.

— Вы позволите мне остаться?

— Он хотел бы этого… Да… Конечно.

— Княжна. Почему вы говорите о главе так, словно его уж нет в живых?

— Что? Но разве?

— Он был жив, когда писал это письмо. И был жив, когда я уезжала.

Нихуан покачнулась и опёрлась рукой о столик. Жив! Братец Линь Шу ещё жив. Безнадёжное «ещё» отозвалось горечью. Свидятся ли они в этой жизни? Или всё, что ей осталось — обещанная следующая? Нихуан взглянула на посланницу. В глазах Гун Юй было отражение той же боли и той же горечи. Но ещё в них были вызов и упрямство. Последние месяцы горечью было пропитано всё. Горечью и пеплом. Даже сладости горчили. Иногда Нихуан казалось, что было проще, когда Линь Шу считали мёртвым — тогда у неё была надежда. Что он вернётся. Он вернулся. И у неё не осталось надежды.  
Нихуан выдохнула и стёрла слёзы со щёк. Она — княжна Му. Враг у ворот. Некогда лить слёзы. Пусть Му Цин вырос. Пусть у него боевого опыта побольше, чем у многих, кто гораздо старше. Но всё же он — ещё такой ребёнок. Братец Линь Шу разработал для них план. Но всего предусмотреть не способен даже гений-цилинь.

Чуссцы не изменили своей привычной тактике мелких стычек и стремительных налётов, после которых они растворялись в степи, словно и не было только что многотысячной армии. К этому Нихуан была привычна. Как и её воины. Выучка у них была лучше, атаки отбивались с небольшими потерями — куда меньшими, чем у противника. Кто же мог подумать, что Южная Чу осмелится оставить в тылу армию Му и двинется вглубь территории Великой Лян, под прикрытием лишь нескольких отрядов.

Хорошо, что рассеянные по степи разведчики заметили движущееся к северу войско. Остановить их нужно было до того, как они переправятся через реку, но Нихуан ни за что не успела бы, если бы Цин-эр не предложил повторить манёвр чуссцев и разделить их силы. Небольшой отряд под командованием младшего брата оставался, чтобы позаботиться о прикрытии чуссцев, а основные силы устремлялись наперерез армии Южной Чу. Нихуан успела. Армия Му встала лагерем перед рекой, а вскоре после полудня на горизонте показались стяги Южной Чу. Атаковать сходу укреплённый лагерь они не рискнули и расположились чуть поодаль. Ну что же! Завтра всё решится. Южная Чу атакует или отступит. Нихуан была готова и к битве и к переговорам.

В письме Линь Шу просил её позаботиться о себе и присмотреть за Гун Юй. Писал, что чувствует себя хорошо и они славно потрепали армию Великой Юй. Нихуан вздохнула — на бумагу упала слезинка, которую она не успела смахнуть, и расплылась пятнышком.

— Княжна? — тихий голос барышни Гун Юй раздался от входа.

— Входи. Вставай, вставай, — Нихуан подняла девушку. — Присядь рядом. Расскажи мне о нём. Он здоров?

— Благодарю за милость, княжна. Да, глава Мэй хорошо себя чувствует.

— Как долго… — Нихуан оборвала себя. — Скажи, Гун Юй, как он?

— Если светлейшая княжна позволит говорить откровенно…

— Позволяю. Конечно, позволяю. Ну, говори же.

— Благодарю. Скажите, зачем вы заживо похоронили главу Мэя?

— Что? — сдавленным шёпотом вырвалось у Нихуан. Она попыталась вдохнуть, но горло перехватило, а грудь сдавило.

— Вы ведь воин. Как и я. Как ваш младший брат. И глава Мэй, — Гун Юй посмотрела с вызовом. — Вы не можете знать, что выживете в завтрашней битве. Не знаете, что ваш брат останется жив. Но его вы мёртвым не считаете. Так почему вы оплакиваете главу Мэя, будто его уже нет в живых?!

Гун Юй почти кричала, глаза её наполнились слезами, и девушка стёрла их резким движением ладони. Нихуан молчала. Ей тоже хотелось плакать, но глаза высохли и лишь горели, как обожжённые едким дымом.

Гун Юй вдруг тихо вскрикнула, вскочила и опустилась на колени, склоняясь к полу.

— Прошу светлейшую княжну простить недостойную.

Нихуан ничего не сказала, подошла к девушке и подняла её с колен. На краткий миг глаза их встретились, глухое рыдание вырвалось из сведённого горла, Нихуан уронила голову на плечо Гун Юй и разрыдалась.

На рассвете армия Южной Чу разбилась на мелкие отряды и растворилась в степи. Преследовать их Нихуан не стала, только отправила вестников — к брату и по окрестным заставам. Вечером к Гун Юй прилетел голубь с письмом от Ле Чжаньина.

***

Синь Тао шёл во дворец, предвкушая ожидающие его почести и награды. Ведь кто, как не он, старший помощник министерства чинов, сообщил о разгроме армии командующего Мэн Чжи и дал столице время подготовиться к обороне. Всеобщей тревоги он не разделял — ведь ему-то точно было известно, что Великая Юй отзовёт войска. Так сказал тот человек.

Вообще-то обычно всё было наоборот. Это Синь Тао рассказывал тому человеку о происходящем во дворце. И получал за досужие сплетни полновесным серебром. Ему повезло. Тот человек проговорился, что командующий Мэн разбит, его армия уничтожена. Синь Тао доложил об этом министру. Теперь Синь Тао обязательно наградят. А может быть, даже повысят. Ведь стал же Цай Цюань министром наказаний. Чем он хуже?

Мэн Чжи? Что он здесь делает? Он же мёртв! Он должен быть мёртв!

Пол внезапно зашатался под ногами Синь Тао. В залу он войти не успел, попятился и быстрым шагом устремился прочь из дворца. Синь Тао не дурак — он сразу понял, что тот человек обманул его. Но он успеет. Домой заходить нельзя, сразу к воротам и — бежать, бежать.

Синь Тао завернул за угол и на кого-то наткнулся. Он хотел отругать подлезшего под ноги слугу, но узнал лицо — тот человек! Закричать Синь Тао не успел — кнут обвил его шею. Он ещё успел ощутить холод от острого клинка на кончике кнута, тут же сменившийся жаром хлынувшей крови. Руки Синь Тао вскинулись, он попытался зажать рану, но силы его покинули.

 

***

Мэн Чжи стоял в тронной зале, как бывало уже не раз. То же место и те же люди, что и всегда, но сегодня что-то неуловимо отличалось. Император всё так же на троне, он так же повергает в трепет, но волосы его, виднеющиеся из-под шапочки, уже совсем седые. Как странно. Мэн Чжи помнил — когда он уезжал, седина на голове императора ещё перемежалась угольными прядями. Император теперь редко собирает двор — почти всеми делами ведает наследный принц. Но принять доклад победоносного полководца государь решил сам.

Острое сожаление внезапно пронзило командующего императорской гвардией. Отчасти и его вина была в том, что император так сдал. Но сожалел Мэн Чжи не о содеянном — они добились справедливости. Ему было жаль человека, которому он прослужил почти два десятилетия. Командующий вздрогнул. Испытующий взгляд императора впился в него — как прежде ясный, как прежде всё замечающий. Мне не нужна твоя жалость, — говорил этот взгляд. — Не сметь!

Мэн Чжи опустил глаза и поклонился.

— Вот так оно всё и было, ваше величество!

— Хорошо! Хорошо! — и голос тоже был твёрд, хотя и звучал тише обычного. — Мэн Чжи! Ты заслужил награду! Проси, чего хочешь!

— Благодарю ваше величество за милость. Служить Великой Лян и её императору — мой долг.

— Мэн Чжи! От императорских даров не отказываются. Проси!

— Благодарю, ваше величество! Тогда… Вашему величеству известно, что у меня нет детей. Я назвал сыном этого юношу. Его зовут Мэн Чанмин. Он спас мне жизнь и хорошо показал себя на поле брани. Надеюсь, ваше величество позволит ему служить империи?

— Усыновил, а? Ну-ка, ну-ка, мальчик, поднимись! Подойди ближе. Дай тебя рассмотреть.

— Благодарю ваше величество!

Мэн Чанмин поднялся, сделал несколько шагов вперёд и склонился в поклоне.

— Значит, говоришь, он хорош в бою? И хочет служить империи? Хорошо же! Цзинъянь!

— Слушаю, отец, — наследный принц шагнул вперёд и встал рядом с Мэн Чанмином.

— Мэн Чанмин с сегодняшнего дня назначается заместителем командующего императорской гвардии. Он будет отвечать за охрану Восточного дворца. Присмотри за ним.

— Слушаюсь.

Мэн Чжи с трудом подавил желание покачать головой. Казалось, даже от спин этих двоих исходило сияние, как от до блеска начищенного медного кувшина. Что ж, на этот раз удача на их стороне. Он-то думал пристроить Линь Шу во дворец, чтобы у того появился предлог видеться с наследным принцем, но о таком везении даже не мечтал. С другой стороны… Зачем император это сделал? Зачем отдал часть императорской гвардии под начало наследного принца? Что это? Ловушка? Проверка?

Мэн Чжи с опаской взглянул в лицо императора и натолкнулся на внимательный взгляд. Он было потупился, но император сказал, продолжая вглядываться в его лицо:

— Пусть сын послужит сыну, как отец отцу.

— Слушаюсь, ваше величество, — Мэн Чанмин опустился на колени и склонился к полу.

Мэн Чжи поклонился следом за ним, воспользовавшись возможностью избежать императорского взора.

— Беда! Беда! — донёсся из-за дверей наполненный ужасом крик, а Мэн Чжи с облегчением выдохнул.

— Что там такое? — император даже привстал. — Гао Чжань!

— Слушаюсь, ваше величество.

Главный евнух спорым шагом покинул тронный зал. Оставшиеся встревоженно переглядывались, стражники положили руки на рукояти мечей. Мэн Чанмин шагнул назад и вбок, закрывая наследного принца. Манёвр Цзинъяня был сходным. Они столкнулись плечами, после мгновенного колебания наследный принц отступил к трону, а новоиспечённый заместитель командующего императорской гвардией поклонился принцу, развернулся на пятках и встал между ним и дверями.

Гао Чжань вернулся почти бегом с белым как простыня лицом и распахнутыми от ужаса глазами. На лице его не осталось и следа обычной невозмутимости.

— Ваше величество! Беда! — главный евнух повалился на колени, заставив императора в удивлении встать с трона.

— Да что стряслось?!

— Убили!

— Убили? Кого убили?

***

— Старший помощник министерства чинов — Синь Тао, — медленно повторил Линь Шу, присел на корточки рядом с телом и отвёл в сторону залитый кровью ворот. — Я почти ничего о нём не знаю. Ничем не выделялся, не богат, но и не бедствовал, происхождения невысокого, но не безроден. Кому же он мог помешать? Да ещё настолько, чтобы убить его прямо во дворце?

— А на этот вопрос ответить могу я, — раздался мрачный голос Мэн Чжи.

Цзинъянь и Линь Шу обернулись к вошедшему главнокомандующему. После того, как евнух Гао сообщил об убийстве, император пришёл в такую ярость, что затопал ногами и перевернул стол. Ну ещё бы! Убийство во дворце! В двух шагах от тронной залы! Все собравшиеся простёрлись ниц, моля императора не гневаться и поберечь здоровье. Чуть успокоившись, его величество бессильно упал на трон и повелел наследному принцу возглавить расследование, привлекать столько людей, сколько потребуется, и допрашивать всех, не делая поблажек и исключений. Пусть даже и с пристрастием. Всех! И вельмож, и сановников. Никакой пощады! Преступник должен быть изобличён и наказан.

— Этот Синь Тао — тот самый, кто сообщил о нашем поражении.

— Что?! Что ты сказал? — потрясённо выдохнул Цзинъянь.

Если убитый был лазутчиком Великой Юй… Его убийство означало, что он был не один и теперь найти оставшихся становилось практически невозможно.

— Ну, я бы не сказал, что совсем невозможно, — задумчиво проговорил Линь Шу, продолжая вглядываться в рану на шее убитого. — Брат Мэн, взгляни. Ничего не напоминает?

— Хм… О! Я знаю, чем его убили! Это же хлыст с клинком! Оружие южных варваров!

— Южных?.. Хуа? Опять хуа? — голос наследного принца заледенел от злости.

— Возможно. Но я бы не стал делать поспешных выводов, — Линь Шу поднялся. — Надо допросить слуг. Вдруг кто-то что-то видел.

***

— Ваше высочество?

— Дядя? Как всё прошло?

— Наш лазутчик во дворце уже ничего не расскажет.

— Хорошо. Хоть в чём-то удача нам улыбнулась. Поверить не могу, что Мэн Чжи смог разбить армию Великой Юй. У неё же был пятикратный численный перевес! Как ему это удалось?

— Простите, ваше высочество. Подробности битвы узнать не удалось. Всё, что известно — Мэн Чжи долго бегал по горам и не вступал в открытое сражение. А потом каким-то чудом сумел победить. Столица даже не успела толком испугаться вестей о его разгроме.

— Кстати, кто позволил этому идиоту трепать языком?

— Простите, ваше высочество. Возможно, он хотел получить награду. Наследный принц не стал бы карать его за дурные вести, наоборот, был бы благодарен за своевременное предупреждение.

— Наследный принц?! Не смей упоминать этого выскочку! Это я! Я должен быть наследным принцем! Они лишили меня всего, погубили мою мать! Они должны ответить за это! Я убью их всех!

— Простите, ваше высочество. Я тоже жажду отомстить за сестру, вашу матушку. Ума не приложу, как так вышло, что наш план провалился? Ведь мы же сумели натравить на Лян почти всех соседей! Но они смогли отбиться. Княжна Му отбросила Южную Чу, Северная Лян вот-вот отступит. Флот Дунхая пока держится, но, боюсь, это тоже ненадолго. А теперь ещё и Великая Юй разгромлена.

— Замолчи! Замолчи! Неужели у тебя нет хороших новостей?

— Простите, ваше высочество. Не доверяю я этому пришлому. Позволите мне отправиться в столицу и проследить, чтобы точно не осталось никаких ниточек, которые смогут вывести на нас?

— Хорошо. Хорошо. Поезжай. А если тот человек сделает что-то подозрительное… Избавься от него.

— Слушаюсь.

***

Расследование во дворце почти не принесло плодов. Слуги не видели никого постороннего. Это могло значить, что убийца — кто-то из своих, но также и то, что убийца — мастер перевоплощений. Линь Шу пробегал несколько часов и, не солоно хлебавши, отправился в Восточный дворец. Неожиданное происшествие не позволило даже толком порадоваться выпавшей удаче. Впрочем, поразмыслить над скрытыми мотивами поступка императора тоже следовало. Неспроста, ох, неспроста он передал наследному принцу контроль над частью императорской гвардии. Что это? Проверка? Или попытка наладить отношения? Не мог, не мог император забыть свой день рождения.

Цзинъянь был один — спокоен и сосредоточен — от охватившего его гнева после упоминания о хуа не осталось и следа. А вот Линь Шу, напротив, с трудом подавлял злость. Он всё ещё не был уверен, что это хуа, но если всё же они…

— Что узнал? — наследный принц поднял усталый взгляд, махнув рукой на циновку рядом с собой. — Садись, рассказывай.

— Да ничего, — мрачно буркнул Линь Шу, плюхаясь рядом с принцем. — Никто ничего не видел и не слышал, посторонних не было. Тупик.

— Как думаешь — это хуа?

— Не знаю. Как-то уж очень глупо убивать оружием, по которому легко опознать. Возможно, кто-то хочет, чтобы мы подумали на хуа. Но если это хуа… — Линь Шу замолчал и несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, чтобы подавить гнев. — Они что же, показывают нам, что могут убить любого даже и во дворце? Вопиющая наглость! Они… — Линь Шу задохнулся от ярости и замолчал.

— Сяо Шу. Успокойся.

— Успокоиться? Цзинъянь! Как ты можешь просить меня успокоиться? Сюаньцзи погубила принца Ци и всю мою семью! На совести хуа кровь семидесяти тысяч верных солдат!

— Сяо Шу! Ты сам сказал — Сюаньцзи сделала это. Нельзя винить весь народ!

— Цзянъянь!

— Сяо Шу! — голос принца вдруг резанул сталью. — Хуа теперь часть моего народа. И мой долг позаботиться о них наилучшим образом.

— Что?.. — Линь Шу задохнулся. — Цзинъянь, как ты можешь?..

— Либо хуа часть народа Лян, и я должен о них заботиться, как и обо всех подданных. Либо — они вольный народ, но тогда за ними надо признать право защищаться. Ты можешь ненавидеть их за то, что случилось с твоими родными, но они были вправе мстить, — Цзинъянь говорил тихо, но его слова резали больней ножа.

— Нашими родными, — только и смог прошептать Линь Шу.

Цзинъянь потянулся и взял руки Линь Шу в свои.

— Прости. Сяо Шу, прости. Я не хочу просить тебя о таком. Я даже не уверен, что у меня есть такое право. Но неужели ты хочешь оставить эту боль в наследство нашим детям?

Линь Шу изумлённо вскинулся. Он не отодвинулся и не попытался вырваться из рук Цзинъяня, но ни понять, ни принять слова принца он не мог.

— Сяо Шу, когда-то нужно разорвать порочный круг мести. Мы можем это сделать. Мы можем закончить всё на нас. Не передавать это дальше. Я… Я пойму, если ты захочешь уйти. Но я обязан попробовать. Это мой долг. У меня нет выбора. Прости…

Линь Шу с минуту молчал, а затем медленно-медленно склонился к полу, пока не уткнулся лбом в руки наследного принца, все ещё сжимавшие его собственные. Голос его прозвучал глухо.

— Я… понимаю. Не знаю, смогу ли принять… Но я… понимаю. Ваше высочество.

Цзинъянь дёрнулся.

— Сяо Шу! Я ведь просил!

Линь Шу поднял голову и криво усмехнулся. Глаза жгло.

— Знаешь, хоть я и сказал тебе тогда, что у меня нет выбора, но даже будь он, я выбрал бы тебя, и теперь понимаю, что не ошибся.

Цзинъянь потрясённо замер.

— Сяо Шу, ты…

Линь Шу отобрал у наследного принца свои руки и поднялся, но лишь затем, чтобы вновь опуститься на колени, только уже напротив.

— Для меня честь служить вашему высочеству. Какое бы решение вы ни приняли, я приложу все силы, чтобы исполнить вашу волю, — и Линь Шу склонился перед своим государем.

Больше всего на свете Цзинъяню хотелось пообещать Линь Шу, что он приложит все свои силы, чтобы оправдать его надежды. Но он не мог. Потому что Линь Шу клялся в верности, вручал всего себя, и Цзинъянь просто не мог обесценить этот дар. Только принять.

***

Выйдя из Восточного дворца, Линь Шу какое-то время бесцельно брёл по ночным улицам. Затем запрыгнул на крыши и бесшумной тенью понёсся по ним над городом. Он всё ещё не был так же ловок и силён, как в юности, но тренировки делали своё дело. Разговор с Цзинъянем причинил боль. Он понимал, что наследный принц прав. Они не имеют права оставить месть детям. Пусть у них пока их и нет. Но уже есть Тиншэн. И, наверное, жена Сяо Цзинхуаня разрешилась от бремени. Они ни в чём не виноваты, эти дети. Так какое у него право обрекать их на ту боль, что поедом съедает его самого? Нет у него такого права. Пусть это закончится на нём.

Ноги вынесли его к поместью Линей. Пересмотр дела армии Чиянь снял запрет с усадьбы, но она по-прежнему пребывала в запустении — некому было возвращаться. После всего пережитого он почему-то не мог называть место, где родился, вырос и прожил больше половины жизни — домом. Но там, в саду, было дерево — на нём так хорошо думалось. И не думалось тоже.

— Вот ты где! — Мэн Чжи спрыгнул с кромки забора. — Я весь город перевернул, пока не догадался, куда тебя может занести. Слезай, пошли домой.

Линь Шу растерянно моргнул — судя по серо-мглистому небу, он просидел тут с полуночи до самого утра.

— Домой?

— Домой, домой. Твоей матушке не терпится познакомится с сыном.

— А… О. Конечно, слушаюсь… отец.

Мэн Чжи слегка потряс головой.

— До сих пор странно это слышать.

***

— Госпожа Мэн, — Линь Шу медленно опустился на колени, отдавая положенный поклон приёмной матери.

— Чанмин! — хлёстко прозвучал низкий женский голос. — Как ты обращаешься к матери? Не думала, что род Линь так худо воспитал своего наследника!

— Прошу матушку простить… Я… — Линь Шу не успел закончить.

— Вставай уже, — теперь голос звучал мягко и ласково.

Линь Шу поднял голову, но с колен не поднялся — у него внезапно иссякли силы. Женщина опустилась рядом с ним и осторожно приподняла ему подбородок, чтобы заглянуть в глаза.

— Бедное моё дитя. Сколько же тебе пришлось выстрадать, — прошептала она, и одинокая слезинка скатилась по её щеке.

Линь Шу хорохорился и храбрился, когда его жалели Нихуан, тётушка Цзин и Цзинъянь. Он всеми силами старался показать, что у него всё хорошо, чтобы им не было больно за него. Или хотя бы не так сильно. Сейчас он вдруг понял, что этой женщине будет больно за него в любом случае. Как было бы больно и его родной матери. Даже начни он смеяться и рассказывать, как у него всё замечательно — её сердце всё равно будет знать правду и болеть за него.

Линь Шу захлебнулся воздухом. И захлебнулся плачем, когда уткнулся в колени приёмной матушки.

Она молча гладила его по голове, пока он плакал, цепляясь руками за её одежды, и потом, когда только судорожно всхлипывал, и позже, когда уснул, так и не выпустив ткань её платья из рук. И грустно улыбнулась пришедшему Мэн Чжи. Он только вопросительно взглянул, вздохнул, когда она кивнула, и поднял спящего на руки.

Ребёнка он себе выбрал не самого простого, но знал точно, что не пожалеет ни на миг.

***

Гун Юй умерла. Третьего дня, когда получила письмо от генерала Ле с сообщением о разгроме и гибели армии Мэн Чжи. То, что она ещё ходила, дышала и разговаривала, было недоразумением, и она исправит его сразу, как только исполнит волю главы и позаботится о княжне Нихуан. Последнюю волю того, кого она любила больше жизни и без кого невыносимо продолжать существовать. Как можно быть в мире, где больше нет его? Жаль, что чусцы решили уйти — можно было закончить чисто, как и полагается воину. Но чего нет, того нет — остаётся лишь острая сталь собственного меча.

Вот таким вот окоченевшим трупом и проходила барышня Гун почитай три дня. Она и вправду ощущала себя застывшей, холод пронизывал всё её существо и не проходил ни от тёплого одеяла, ни от жара костров, ни от горячего свежезаваренного чая. Всамделишная цзянши, только что руки не протягивала. Не замечала ни стылого зимнего ветра, ни пустоты степи, что так изводила её поначалу.

Гун Юй хотелось смеяться. Ведь сегодня она снова жила. «Помнишь старую сливу в саду принца, что совсем рассохлась? Так она расцвела, лучше прежнего. Глядишь, ещё и урожай принесёт!». Ох, уж этот Чжаньин! Не дано ему писать тайные послания. Кто угодно же догадается! Но неважно, неважно. Всё неважно. В лицо пахнуло морозным ветром — в нём уже чувствовалась близость весны. Зима в степи коротка. Ветер то холодил зимним морозцем, то вдруг какой-то отчаянный его порыв, прогретый слепящим солнцем, ударял чуть не летним жаром, словно говоря — скоро, скоро уже проснётся, оживёт всё вокруг. Гун Юй ожила уже сейчас. И вдруг поняла, как же хочется жить. И быть счастливой. Пусть и всё её счастье — в любовании издалека. Пусть. Ей и того хватит.

Под ногой хрустнул, зашуршал камешек. Какой чудный звук. Она несколько раз шаркнула ногой, вслушиваясь в перешёптывания мелкого каменного крошева в пожухлой траве, и бросилась бежать. Нужно было рассказать княжне. Нихуан единственная сможет понять. Единственная, с кем можно разделить эту радость, что хмельной пеной заполняла всё её существо и грозила вот-вот выплеснуться через край.

Гун Юй так и не смогла рассказать княжне о гибели главы. Понимала, что надо. Что княжне нужно знать. Не столько даже о его гибели, сколько о поражении его армии. Но она не могла. Ей не хватило духу так поступить с Нихуан. Как и лишить южную армию командира. Да, Чу отступила. Но то мог быть и отвлекающий манёвр. Сделать нужно было ещё так много. Вот вернутся назад, встретятся с молодым князем, вот тогда Гун Юй и расскажет. Всего несколько дней. Пусть княжна поживёт ещё несколько дней.

Как же хорошо, что она так и не рассказала! И Нихуан не пришлось умирать. Ей и без того хватило забот, когда вернулся гонец, отправленный к Му Цину. Оказалось, Южная Чу вправду отступила. Разрозненными ручейками-отрядами, как талые воды с гор по весне, утекали чусцы за свою границу. И один из ручьёв краем зацепил войско князя. Тот, конечно, отбился. Да и потери были невелики, если не считать того, что сам князь поймал шальную стрелу. Рана была не смертельной, но неприятной — стрела вспорола левый бок — как раз где не было доспешной защиты. Обычно-то хватает той защиты, что на руках, но князь замахнулся мечом, и аккурат в этот момент стрела и прилетела.

Княжна бросилась в ставку князя, взяв с собой только Гун Юй да малый отряд, оставив армию на генерала, служившего ещё старому князю.

Му Цин — вот глупый мальчишка — сам вышел встречать старшую сестру.

— Цин-эр! — гневный окрик Нихуан заставил князя вздрогнуть и пригнуться. — Ты зачем встал? Немедленно в постель!

— Но старшая сестра… Я совсем здоров. Подумаешь, царапина, — Му Цин ухмыльнулся и пожал плечами, будто бы ни в чём не бывало, но тут же охнул и скривился от боли.

— Цин-эр! — встревоженный вскрик замер на губах княжны, когда Му Цин покачнулся и начал падать.

Нихуан бросила взгляд на Гун Юй. Кивнув друг другу, они взвились с сёдел, кувыркнулись в воздухе и опустились на землю точно по обе стороны от князя, поддержав его сначала плечами, а потом и обхватили руками, не давая упасть на землю. Со стороны княжеской палатки уже мчался княжеский же адъютант. Через пару ударов сердца Му Цина подхватили, занесли в палатку и тут же забегали, выполняя указания лекаря.

Не могла, ну не могла Гун Юй добить переживающую за младшего брата княжну известием о смерти любимого. Не могла — и всё. Так и не сказала.

Му Цин пришёл в себя к вечеру. Опять порывался встать, куда-то бежать, что-то делать. Впрочем, первый же его порыв был сурово прерван тихим шёпотом: «Цин-эр!». Но лежать князь остался не поэтому. Уж очень его потрясли слёзы старшей сестры. Как увидел, так и замер. И больше уже не пытался вскакивать и бежать. И лекарства пил покорно, хоть и кривился.

Княжна провела у постели брата весь день и всю ночь, только к утру согласилась пойти немного отдохнуть, да и то лишь взяв с Гун Юй обещание, что разбудит её, случись что. Оно и случилось. К обеду князю стало хуже — он весь горел, метался и тихо-тихо стонал — жалобно, совсем по-детски. Разбуженная Нихуан не отходила от него ни на шаг, сама меняла повязки, отирала лоб и поила отварами, что подавала ей Гу Юй. К вечеру того дня Гун Юй не то уснула, не то впала в тяжёлое забытьё, придя в себя только ночью. И хорошо, что пришла — княжна не доверяла брата никому другому, но уже едва стояла на ногах, держалась не на силе воли даже, а на отчаянии.

К счастью, обошлось. Уже утром жар спал, и князь уснул спокойным сном, который лекарь назвал целебным. А вчера он не только пришёл в себя, но и поел и даже что-то пошутил. Гун Юй шутку не поняла, но Нихуан смеялась до слёз.

Гун Юй добежала до палатки с провиантом, подхватила пару кувшинов вина и так с ними и ворвалась в палатку княжны.

***

— Старшая сестра.

Баньжо махнула рукой, поднимая опустившегося на колени человека.

— Планы изменились.

Один из немногих мужчин-агентов Хонсю-Чжао изумлённо поднял голову.

Баньжо вздохнула. Это решение далось ей нелегко. Да и легко ли отказаться от самоё себя? Наставница… Принцесса Сюанцзи воспитала её, дала ей цель и смысл существования. Как отказаться от всего этого? Предать свой народ? Но как отказаться от… любви… Да, теперь его можно любить. Но теперь это не нужно уже ему. Ему уже ничего не нужно. Он попросил её только об одном — не чинить вреда Цзинъяню. Но почему? Ведь он же хотел уничтожить этого своего брата! Ведь хотел же! Даже сражался с ним. Пусть проиграл… Или, напротив — проиграв, он должен был лишь сильнее возненавидеть младшего брата, занявшего его — его! — место.

И всё же… И всё же он попросил её не сражаться с Сяо Цзинъянем.

Его единственная просьба. Разве можно её не исполнить? Если это всё, что Баньжо может ему дать… Но — предать свой народ? Предать наставницу?

Баньжо приняла решение. Её выбор был сделан, и сделан не сейчас. Много раньше. Когда он спросил: пришла бы она, если бы его понизили до простолюдина? Она промолчала, а он тогда решил, что её ответ «нет». Но молчала Баньжо не поэтому. Молчала она от потрясения. Правильным ответом было «нет». Она знала это. Но знала и другое — её ответом было «да».

Тогда, после его просьбы, Баньжо была потрясена не меньше. Сделав выбор, она пошла бы до конца, но не могла и представить, что этот выбор потребует в жертву весь её народ. Она не раздумывая отдала бы свою жизнь, пошла под пытки, но…

— Разве в этом долг вождя? — острый взгляд старейшины впился в глаза Баньжо. — Бросить свой народ на алтарь мести?

— Но, тётушка! Принцесса Сюаньцзи мечтала восстановить царство хуа!

— И лишила это царство самого главного — вождя!

— Я… не понимаю… Принцессу Линлун убил Линь Се. А предал император Лян. Госпожа… Госпожа мечтала воздать им по заслугам за содеянное!

— Так мечтала, что забыла о долге вождя?

— Что?

— Первый долг вождя — благоденствие народа!

— Но ведь... Разве возрождение нашего царства — не благо для хуа?

— Царство? Хуа — вольный народ, ветер в степи, песок в пустыне! К чему нам заборы, в которые загнали себя другие? Издавна домом хуа был весь мир. Мы разбивали наши стойбища на любой земле, где хотели, а если кому-то это не нравилось — клинки наши остры, а воины крепки.

— Наставница… не говорила так.

— А своей головы у тебя нет? Пусть тебя и рано забрали, но неужели ты не помнишь совсем ничего, чему я учила тебя в детстве?

— Тётушка… Что мне делать?

— Исполнять долг вождя. Раз уж о нём забыла Сюаньцзи ради своей мести. Теперь вождь хуа — ты, и тебе решать, куда вести наш народ.

Долг вождя. Благоденствие для хуа — в чём оно? Как же всё просто было раньше. Была ясная цель и чёткий план. Был враг, которого нужно уничтожить. Было царство, которое нужно восстановить. Были наставница и государыня, за которых нужно отомстить.

А потом появился он. И хотелось бы вырвать его из сердца. Да разве ж сердцу прикажешь? А и прикажешь — не послушается. Глупое, такое глупое.

И царство, о котором мечталось. Выходит и нет его. Или есть. Но совсем не такое, как представлялось. Когда-то ей виделся огромный шатёр, роскошный, как императорский дворец. И вождь в этом шатре — суровая и величественная. Как… как император? Баньжо горько рассмеялась. Она не знала, что такое царство хуа. Её вырастили и воспитали в Лян. Она отравлена ими, их представлениями. Да может ли она быть достойным вождём для хуа? А если не она — то кто? Четвёртая сестра погибла. Вторая, выдохнув с облегчением, уступила ей место вождя. Третья… лишь Небу ведомо, где сейчас Третья. И жива ли она. Некому. Больше некому. Ей нужен был новый план.

Прежде она думала уничтожить империю Лян, вынудив — где посулами, где подкупом, где шантажом — её соседей напасть. И у неё получилось! Недолго Сяо Цзинъянь и Мэй Чансу торжествовали победу. Огромные армии Великой Юй, Южной Чу и Северной Лян неостановимой волной двинулись к границам. Флот Дунхая и восстание Ециня — это уже мелочи, но иногда и мелкий камешек способен вызвать обвал. И Баньжо задействовала и их. Великая Лян была обречена. Оставалось посеять внутреннюю смуту, но и здесь у Баньжо было средство. А потом, потом, когда империя падёт, погрузится в хаос — тогда и явится достойный, воссядет на императорский трон в Цзиньлине — и вся империя Лян станет царством хуа.

Но ветру не нужен дворец. Песку не нужен город. Хуа не нужна империя.

Баньжо ответила твёрдым взглядом на изумлённый своего подручного. Да, планы изменились. А ты подчинишься. Она уже отправила весточку генералу Южной Чу — без памяти влюблённый во Вторую сестру глупец сделает всё, что она скажет. Он уже должен был увести армию. К сожалению, отозвать войска Великой Юй не удалось — эти не её союзники. Хорошо, что Мэн Чжи совладал с ними. Впрочем, могло ли быть иначе — с ним же гений-цилинь.

Воспоминание о Мэй Чансу смутило Баньжо. Она ненавидела этого человека. О, как же она его ненавидела! Но восхищалась всё же сильнее. Смерти его она не хотела. А хотелось — сыграть с ним в вэйци. Он как-то сказал, что не силён в этой игре — правда то была или очередная уловка? Играть с Мэй Чансу в жизни Баньжо понравилось. Пусть она и проиграла, но оттого лишь сильнее желание сразиться вновь. Если он вправду плохо играет — может, у Баньжо получится победить? Тревожно как-то — вести о победе Мэн Чжи дошли, но в них не было ни полсловечка о стратеге. Неужели?..

Баньжо чуть тряхнула головой, бусинки в косичках тихонько звякнули. Сейчас не время думать о Мэй Чансу.

— Старшая сестра, но ведь они наши враги!

— Сколько наших сестёр замужем за подданными Лян?

— Они предатели! Они предали наш народ! Они заслужили смерть вместе с…

— Сколько?! — Баньжо повторила вопрос тихо-тихо, ласково-ласково. И лишь в самом конце еле слышно, по-змеиному, зашипела.

Он склонился, опустил взгляд, но Баньжо видела в нём спрятанное за ресницами упрямство. Что ж… Выбирай. Смотри не ошибись, младший брат.

***

Тёплый солнечный луч ласково скользнул по лицу. Из сада доносились весёлая птичьи разговоры. Как же хорошо наконец-то выспаться! Знакомый тихий шорох ткани — матушка вышивает. Линь Шу улыбнулся — и вдруг задохнулся. На краткий миг ему почудилось, что он вернулся в юность. Он тогда простудился, свалившись в только-только выбравшуюся из-подо льда реку, и вынужден был валяться дома в постели. А Цзинъянь с Нихуан гуляли без него. Как же он злился — и на них, за то, что бросили его, и на себя, за то, что заболел, и на болезнь, которая никак не проходила. Какая, право, глупость. А матушка тогда сидела у его постели, вышивала, рассказывала ему истории из своего детства. И тётушка Цзин приходила — приносила лекарства. У тётушки истории были ещё интереснее — про цзянху. Он специально попросил её рассказать что-то такое, чего не знал Цзинъянь. А вот пусть!

Ласковая рука легла ему на спину.

— Сяо Шу?

Матушка — госпожа Мэн… нет — матушка. Линь Шу позволил себя обнять, пока восстанавливал дыхание и смирялся с болезненными горькими воспоминаниями. Его родители были мертвы. Старший брат был мёртв. Друзья и соратники из Чиюй были мертвы, как и все семьдесят тысяч солдат армии Чиянь. Но теперь их души обрели покой. Он дал им всё, что смог — справедливость и посмертие. Он больше не хотел помнить их смерть. Лучше он будет помнить их живыми — мамины истории, сильные руки отца, тёплый ласковый взгляд старшего брата, шутки друзей. Хватит уже боли, отчаяния и смерти. Хватит.

Линь Шу оторвался от приёмной матери, поднял голову и улыбнулся. И тут же вспомнил, что как раз смерть-то сейчас и должна интересовать его больше всего. А точнее — смерть старшего помощника министерства чинов — Синь Тао. И, кажется, у него появилась идея.

***

Цзинъянь просматривал отчёты и ждал, пока соберутся сановники. После вчерашнего доклада Мэн Чжи надо было завернуть подготовку к обороне, перенаправить запасы и войска. А ещё нужно было придумать, куда девать пленных солдат Великой Юй. Хотя, конечно, несколько десятков тысяч рабочих рук лишними не будут. Тем более, после военных действий, после восстания Цзинхуаня. Цзинъянь вздрогнул — пятый брат сам навлёк на себя несчастье, но… он всё же был его братом, и Цзинъянь не желал ему смерти.

Первыми пришли Шэнь Чжуй и Цай Цюань. Следом потянулись остальные. С одной из групп вошёл и Сяо Шу… нет, Мэн Чанмин — нельзя сбиваться. Прав был брат, он испортил бы ему всю игру. Вот и сейчас — ну невозможно же удержаться и не смотреть на него. И улыбку предательскую согнать невозможно. Сердце пело на разные лады — Сяо Шу жив, Сяо Шу вернулся. Не хватало ещё начать подпевать.

Цзинъянь поймал взгляд Ся… Мэн Чанмина. Тот медленно подмигнул и отвернулся, встав у двери. Ну погоди, попомню я тебе!

Вопросы снабжения и перегруппировки войск Цзинъянь поручил военному министру и Шэнь Чжую. Вопрос с пленными отдал на откуп вернувшемуся к собраниям двора Янь Цюэ. При взгляде на хоу Цзинъяня вновь обдало радостью — шалопай Юйцзинь был жив. И Цзинжуй тоже. Хоу Янь улыбнулся и поклонился, принимая задание. Оставался ещё один важный вопрос.

— Мэн Чанмин!

— Ваше высочество, — заместитель командующего склонился перед наследным принцем.

— Что ты узнал об убийстве?

— Ничего нового, ваше высочество. Прошу простить недостойного.

Ответить Цзинъянь не успел, как этот негодяй продолжил, хитро блеснув не скрытым повязкой глазом:

— Но у меня появилась идея. Синь Тао любил поразвлечься. Если заказать придворному художнику его портрет и показать в весёлых домах, можно узнать, с кем он общался. Возможно, найдём соо… узнаем, не повздорил ли он с кем-то.

Цзинъянь уловил мысль Ся… Мэн Чанмина. Синь Тао мог встречаться с лазутчиками Великой Юй в таверне или в весёлом доме. Кто там разбирать будет — собутыльники общаются или злоумышленники сговариваются.

— Только… Ваше высочество, мне бы кого-нибудь в провожатые. Я не так хорошо знаком со столицей.

Не знаком он, как же. Цзинъянь спрятал усмешку.

— Я напишу великому князю. Думаю, он будет рад послужить империи… не отрываясь от своего основного занятия.

Придворные заухмылялись. Вот и хорошо. Мало кто принимал всерьёз младшего брата императора, считая его бесполезным кутилой и прожигателем жизни. Но Цзинъянь хорошо знал, что остротой ума дядюшка не уступит и Мэй Чансу, а то и превзойдёт.

***

Великий князь Цзи встретил Линь Шу в своём обычном состоянии — на мягких подушках, под весёлую музыку и с чашей вина. Единственно — танцующих красавиц не было, траур всё-таки. Линь Шу усмехнулся и с поклоном протянул дя… великому князю письмо наследного принца.

— А? Что ещё? Цзинъянь? Ох, уж этот Цзинъянь! Несносный мальчишка! Совершенно несносный. И что ему неймётся? Сидел бы себе тихонько в Восточном дворце, я ему и вина бы хорошего отправил. Да что хорошего — самого лучшего! А он? Всё время ковыряется в свитках и бумажках. И охота ему? Помнится, в детстве таким не был. А, Сяо Шу?

Линь Шу так и сел. И вытаращился на вели… дядю. Ну да, что уж теперь? Но как?

— А что тебя удивляет? — великий князь усмехнулся — оказалось, вопрос у Линь Шу вырвался вслух. — Как ни маскируйся, как лицо не меняй, взгляд-то не изменишь. И умище не спрячешь. — Он захихикал. — Ладно, идём в комнату, поговорим нормально. Оно, конечно, и тут можно, но к чему дразнить обезьян?

В отличие от парадной залы, личная комната дяди была обставлена более чем скромно. Никаких украшений, драгоценностей и безделушек. Только чайный столик, ложе под занавесями и множество подушек, беспорядочно разбросанных по полу.

— Ты садись, садись. Сейчас чаёк соображу — и поговорим. А хотя знаешь что? Расскажи пока, с чем пожаловал. А то через цзинъяневы каракули пока продерёшься…

Линь Шу возмутился было — у Цзинъяня красивый почерк! — но поймал лукавый взгляд, молча подтащил к столику несколько подушек и уселся, раздумывая, с чего начать. В итоге начал сначала. С Мэйлин.

Рассказ вышел долгим, но куда короче, чем полагал Линь Шу. О многом дядя и сам догадался, поэтому только уточнил детали и выспросил подробности. Да и слушателем великий князь был отменным — наловчился за годы-то при старшем брате-императоре. Линь Шу вдруг подумал, что целиком своей истории не рассказывал ещё никому. Став словами, она и болеть стала меньше. Линь Шу вздохнул и покрутил в руках чашку — он так и не избавился от въевшейся привычки греть руки о любой доступный источник тепла. Ой!..

— Дядя… А когда я был Мэй Чансу, ты?..

— Конечно, узнал, — князь Цзи усмехнулся. — Да все, кто тебя хоть сколько-то знали — не обманулись.

— Кроме Цзинъяня, — грустно улыбнулся Линь Шу.

— Вот уж не сказал бы. Уверен — он узнал тебя одним из первых.

Чашка чуть не вывалилась из рук. Несколько капель всё же выплеснулись. Раньше он бы удержал и поймал их все.

— Но ведь… — растерянно начал Линь Шу.

— Узнать и признать — разные вещи, Сяо Шу. Цзинъянь хуже всех перенёс известие о твоей гибели. Было непросто убедить его, что спасти старшего брата он не мог. Если уж сам Цзинъюй не совладал с ситуацией, то куда уж было принцу Цзину. Но ты… Ты — совсем другое. Он винил себя. Он должен был если не защитить, то умереть рядом. И не смог ни того, ни другого. Вернуть тебе доброе имя — единственное, что удержало его на краю. Думаю, узнал он тебя сразу. Не зря постоянно допытывался. Только вот… — великий князь раскрутил чай в чашке. — Цена ошибки для него была слишком высока. Понимаешь, что значило для него ошибиться?

— Снова потерять, — задумчиво проговорил Линь Шу.

— Это стало бы для него второй твоей смертью.

— Он сказал, что я был прав. Когда не признался ему.

— Он ошибся.

Линь Шу вскинул на дядю изумлённый взгляд. И встретил ласковый, с таившейся в глубине печалью.

— Так бывает, Сяо Шу. Иногда правильного выбора нет. А есть: неправильный и — невозможный. Жаль, что такая судьба выпала вам.

«Жаль, что я не смог ничем помочь». Великий князь не сказал этого вслух, но тоска в голосе поведала за него.

— Ты спас Тиншэна, — тихо ответил Линь Шу. — И ты помог.

— Да, — прошептал великий князь и замолк.

Делом старшего помощника министерства чинов они занялись, когда в молчании допили оставшийся чай и дядя наполнил стоявший на жаровне чугунный чайник свежей водой. Сколько Линь Шу себя помнил, великий князь всегда сам готовил чай — не только заваривал, но даже и жаровню сам растапливал. Такая вот забавная привычка у младшего брата императора. Почему-то это успокаивало. Наверное, и великого князя — тоже. А ещё — давало время, если вдруг собеседник был неудобный. Пожалуй, стоит и себе завести подобную полезную причуду. И Цзинъяню придумать.

Мысль про портрет дядя посчитал весьма удачной. Да и возможность поучаствовать в расследовании внезапно тоже воспринял с энтузиазмом. Хотя к художнику идти не захотел. Сказал — скучно. И Линь Шу отправился один.

***

Когда Мэн Чанмин ушёл с письмом к великому князю Цзи, придворные тоже потянулись к выходу. Остался только Янь Цюэ. Цзинъянь взглянул на брата императрицы и широко улыбнулся — наконец-то можно было не сдерживаться. Хоу Янь кивнул и улыбнулся в ответ. А затем достал из рукава письмо. Цзинъянь насторожился — в последнее время письма редко сулили что-то хорошее.

Предчувствие его не обмануло.

— Юйцзинь пишет, — улыбка сбежала с лица Янь Цюэ. — Подозревает, что среди пленников выживший командующий армии Великой Юй. Сын, конечно, мальчик мнительный, но ради безосновательных опасений не стал бы прилагать таких усилий. Ваше высочество, ситуация скверная.

Цзинъянь подобрался и взял протянутое письмо. Ещё бы не скверная. Наследный принц мнению младшего Яня доверял. Да и Ся… Мэй Чансу его рекомендовал. Юйцзинь молодец. Не только разобрался, не только предупредил, но ещё и задержал передвижение армии. В имеющихся обстоятельствах — лучшее решение. Тем более, Цзинъянь и сам не представлял, что делать.

— Янь-хоу, вы же наверняка уже всё обдумали — можете предложить план действий?

— Полагаю, командующий Юй хочет воспользоваться возможностью и проникнуть в столицу. Этого, конечно, допустить нельзя. Думаю, войско Сяо Цзинжуя сможет сладить с пленными…

— Да, но цена?

— Ваше высочество, у меня нет другого решения, — Янь Цюэ виновато опустил голову. — Сейчас план Юйцзиня — лучшее, что у нас есть. Задержать конвой, пока не подойдут другие армии. Конечно, было бы неплохо выявить этого командующего, но, полагаю, Юйцзинь сомневается в своей способности сделать это. Я бы не стал отметать этой его оценки.

— Янь-хоу, а вы?

— Я? Хм, Юйцзинь довольно умён и неплохо обучен. Но в таком деле главное — опыт…

— Я имел в виду — вы сможете раскусить этого командующего?

Взгляд Янь Цюэ хищно вспыхнул и тут же скрылся, опустившись к полу.

— Возможно, — медленно проговорил он после долгого молчания.

— Хорошо. Отправляйтесь. Официально — вы едете проведать заболевшего сына. Можете, кстати, и письмо Цзинжую отправить. Пусть убедится, что слух распространился.

— Ваше высочество. На случай моей неудачи стоит поторопить возвращение других армий.

— Да, пожалуй. Благодарю за совет, Янь-хоу.

***

Линь Шу уже не раз убедился, что без помощи дяди он бы с прочёсыванием столичных забегаловок не справился. В конце концов, единственный наследник рода Линь, хоть и любил поразвлечься, но не едиными весёлыми домами же. Пожалуй, что и Юйцзинь знал далеко не все злачные места в городе. Во всяком случае, дядюшка знал их явно больше. Включая и не особенно выставляющие себя напоказ. Вот они-то интересовали Линь Шу сильно больше. Из-за траура многие весёлые дома перестали принимать посетителей, что явно заставило Синь Тао и его сообщника перебраться в менее доступное место.

Впрочем, даже и без особо злачных мест работы хватило. Синь Тао и вправду оказался завсегдатаем весёлых домов. Его портрет узнавали, а узнав князя Цзи — сообщали, с кем обычно развлекался искомый, Линь Шу только успевал записывать имена и описания. А ведь всех ещё надо было разыскать и допросить. Пока — без пристрастия. Линь Шу не без оснований надеялся на своё умение читать в сердцах людей — зачем понапрасну сеять ужас, таская на пытки из-за случайного участия в попойке? Вот такими случайными собутыльниками и оказались все допрошенные. Кто-то развлекался вместе с Синь Тао лишь единожды, кто-то встречался с ним изредка. Друзей, да даже и приятелей, у старшего помощника министерства чинов не нашлось.

Постепенно Линь Шу обошёл почти все увеселительные места Цзиньлина. Остались только вовсе уж притоны. Но пока ему не везло. Никого подозрительного он так и не выявил.

Наследный принц собрания двора проводил далеко не каждый день — после возвращения Мэн Чжи срочность отпала, дела вошли в накатанную колею, да и отвлекать знающих своё дело и не отлынивающих от работы принц нужным не считал.

— Так, может, и мне тоже… — шутливо начал было Линь Шу и замолчал, напоровшись на ставший вдруг больным взгляд Цзинъяня.

У Линь Шу каждый день после назначения в охрану Восточного дворца начинался чаепитием с наследным принцем. Каждый день он входил в комнату, и взгляд Цзинъяня опалял его радостью — яростной и какой-то испуганной, будто Цзинъянь боялся радоваться или боялся, что Линь Шу исчезнет. Они почти не разговаривали во время этих посещений — говорить о делах не хотелось, а предаваться воспоминаниям они опасались — слишком глубоки и слишком ещё свежи были раны. Оказалось, что и молчать тоже неплохо. Для начала. Линь Шу пил чай и смотрел на Цзинъяня — теперь можно было не отводить и не прятать взгляд. Вот он и смотрел. Пока ответный взгляд не становился спокойным и уверенным. Тогда можно было откланяться и… пойти по кабакам.

Линь Шу усмехнулся. Взгляд Цзинъяня тут же стал вопросительным.

— Да просто подумал, что с этим делом привыкну шляться по весёлым домам.

Цзинъянь улыбнулся. А потом посерьёзнел.

— Его величество интересовался расследованием. Ты хоть что-нибудь нашёл?

— Много всего. Нужного — ничего. Зато теперь знаю, у кого из отпрысков благородных столичных семейств какие предпочтения в вине и развлечениях, — Линь Шу вздохнул. — Осталось всего несколько мест. Сегодня закончу. Если так ничего и не узнаю… Придётся ждать их следующего хода. Плохо.

— Отец будет в ярости.

— Значит, лучше мне что-то найти.

Уходить не хотелось. Сегодня почему-то особенно. Но позволять себе слабости было ещё рано. Пусть они и победили, пусть Цзинъянь наследный принц, пусть и враги почти уже все отброшены от границ — рано ещё, слишком рано. Надо узнать, кто шпионил для Юй. И не мешало бы узнать, каким образом было скоординировано нападение соседей. Не могли они решить напасть все разом в одночасье. Никак не могли.

— Сяо Шу?

— М?

— Тебе не кажется странным, что на наши границы набросились одновременно? Ну, положим, Янь и Юй могли сговориться. Но Чу? Эти южане не переваривают юйцев, едва ли не больше нас. А Дунхай? Эти вообще со всеми на ножах. Хотя, пожалуй, Дунхай мог просто рвануть с желанием поживиться, а Ецинь решил воспользоваться удачей. Но всё равно — странно это. Что?

Наследный принц соизволил наконец посмотреть на Линь Шу и обнаружил, что тот застыл столбом, а чай из недонесённой до рта чашки вот-вот прольётся. Цзинъянь потянулся, осторожно вынул чашку из рук и поставил её на столик.

— Сяо Шу? Что-то не так? — голос Цзинъяня чуть дрогнул.

Линь Шу тут же помотал головой, стряхивая с себя удивлённое оцепенение. И тихо рассмеялся.

— Нет. Нет. Всё так. Я просто думал о том же самом. А тут ты. Совсем, как раньше… — Линь Шу испуганно осёкся, но Цзинъянь только улыбнулся.

— А. Хорошо, что думал. И что надумал?

— Да пока не знаю. Надо искать, узнавать. Думаю, я смогу расспросить… в смысле, написать наследному принцу Северной Янь. Вот Цзинжуй вернётся, надо будет попросить его связаться с отцом… С настоящим отцом. А с Юй будет сложно — там у нас совсем никого нет. Но ты прав — странно это.

Цзинъянь нахмурился. Линь Шу тут же замолчал, чтобы не сбивать с мысли. И только тут заметил, что Цзинъянь сжимает его руку. И все Янь и Юй вместе с Чу и Дунхаем вылетели из головы. Он только сейчас понял, как соскучился. Хоть он и был рядом с Цзинъянем почти три года, но... Даже на горе Ланъя было легче.

Пальцы наследного принца медленно разжались. Он вздохнул и выпустил руку Линь Шу.

— Я пойду, — тихо сказал Линь Шу.

Цзинъянь вздрогнул, хотел что-то сказать, но только кивнул.

***

Оставались ещё три адреса, которые дал Линь Шу дядя. Подобные места князь Цзи мог посетить разве что сильно инкогнито. Заместитель командующего нашёл бы пустующее помещение. А вот Мэн Чанмин мог рассчитывать на удачу. Удача не подвела, хотя и не слишком торопилась. Глаза хозяина третьего притона алчно блеснули при взгляде на портрет Синь Тао. И загорелись, когда в пальцах Мэн Чанмина мелькнуло серебро.

— Знаешь его, — уверенно заметил Линь Шу и спросил: — С кем он тут бывал?

Взгляд хозяина устремился на серебро, потом на Мэн Чанмина. Он облизал губы, покосился на потолок и пожал плечами.

Линь Шу как бы невзначай сдвинул плащ. Взгляд хозяина испуганно застыл. Ну ещё бы! Всякий в столице знает доспех императорской гвардии. Что, мало серебра? Так можно и золота поднести. Напитком.

***

Хорошо, что его высочество позволил ему приехать в столицу. Разузнать слухи и сплетни об убийстве во дворце труда не составило. Правда, того человека поймать не удалось. Зато сыскарь отыскался сразу. Да тот особо и не скрывался. Аж из самой императорской гвардии молодчик. И ничто-то его не пугает. Ишь, даже какими дырами не брезгует. Того и гляди наткнётся. Эх, надо было избавится от хозяина притона раньше. Да и сам домишко спалить. Чтоб уж точно — никаких ниточек.

Ну да ничего. Можно и сыскаря того… А, нет. Вдруг он не один работает. Сперва надо выяснить, что знает, да знает ли кто ещё. А вот потом… О, идёт.

***

Последние несколько дней Линь Шу не покидало ощущение злобного взгляда. Стоило обернуться — взгляд исчезал, но неизменно возвращался. Вот опять. Он начал оборачиваться и краем глаза уловил движение. Вскинуть руку, подставляя под удар железный наруч, выхватить меч и снести напавшему голову — всё это мог бы сделать молодой командующий армии Чиянь. Заместитель командующего императорской гвардии успел только наполовину обернуться и чуть приподнять руку.

Страшный удар обрушился ему на голову, но даже боль почувствовать он не успел. Давно знакомая тьма радостно распахнула объятия. Заждалась.

***

Пальцы Цзинжуя сомкнулись на рукояти меча. Он ещё толком не проснулся, но уже перекатил Юйцзиня себе за спину, подальше от входа в палатку, давая ему время проснуться и вооружиться. Снаружи доносились крики, лязганье металла, в свете костров по стенам палатки метались причудливые тени.

— Цзинжуй? Что?.. — донёсся хриплый спросонок голос Юйцзиня. — Что там?

— Да откуда мне знать? Готов?

— Пошли.

Юйцзинь поднял полог палатки, Цзинжуй пригнулся и шагнул наружу, оценивая обстановку. Снаружи кипел бой. Но кто напал, было непонятно. Неверный свет костров только добавлял сумятицы. Из дымной мглы на Цзинжуя бросился кто-то с мечом. Подставить меч, чуть шагнуть назад, косой рубящий удар — и напавший захрипел и рухнул с разрубленной наискось грудью.

Знакомое тепло у спины. Даже не оборачиваясь ясно — Юйцзинь. Сбоку метнулась тень. Оттереть Юйцзиня, парировать удар, атаковать — ещё один. Злобный крик с другой стороны. Развернуться, закрыться… Юйцзинь? Куда?!

— Цзинжуй! Думай! — Юйцзинь перехватил нападавшего, и через миг к его ногам рухнуло тело.

Он прав, а Цзинжуй — идиот. Это не гарнизонные бюрократы. Это бой. Это стихия Цзинжуя. Но он ещё и командующий. И отвечает за людей. Цзинжуй быстро огляделся. Ничего не понятно, ничего не разглядеть. Кто напал? Как различить своих и врагов? А!

Цзинжуй резко свистнул — старый сигнал армии Чиянь, тот самый, который использовал сотник Гао Лян. Он сам и его сотня не ушли обратно в цзянху, остались с армией. Как сказал Гао Лян — в цзянху хорошо, но дома всё равно лучше. Да уж. Но сейчас — это их спасение.

Из ночи донеслись ответные свисты. Цзинжуй запоминал направление каждого. Вот чуть отличающийся — Гао Лян. Ох, как же хорошо, что он тогда полюбопытствовал насчёт этих сигналов. Много не запомнил, но и того хватит. «Ко мне» — просвистел Цзинжуй. Тьфу ты, как собаку позвал. Впрочем, сигналы придумывал братец Линь Шу, а он тот ещё собачник. Одна Фойя чего стоит. А ведь у отца Чжо есть целый питомник с боевыми псами. Надо будет потом щенка попросить. Линь Шу наверняка понравится. Ох, и что за ерунда в голову лезет! Тут выжить бы, а он про щенков…

Цзинжуй шагнул вперёд, встал спиной к Юйцзиню, чуть коснувшись локтем: я здесь. И ответное касание: хорошо.

Солдаты из сотни Гао Ляна начали пробиваться к командирам. Каждый вёл за собой ещё людей — кто десяток, а кто и несколько. Вокруг Цзинжуя и Юйцзиня сформировался островок спокойствия, к которому прибивалось всё больше и больше солдат. Бой начал стихать.

Просветлевшее восходом сероватое небо наконец позволило увидеть общую картину. Из нападавших не выжил никто — несколько сотен тел по всему лагерю. Потери армии были невелики — убито около дюжины, раненых несколько десятков. И ни следа от пленных. Нет, не так. Пятидесятитысячная армия Великой Юй в нескольких днях пути от столицы. А Цзиньлин не готов к встрече. И виноват в этом — Сяо Цзинжуй.

Сын двух семей замер посреди разорённого лагеря воплощённым отчаянием. И даже не шевельнулся, когда Янь Юйцзинь осторожно положил руку ему на плечо.

***

От удара по голове императорский гвардеец рухнул, как подкошенный. Плохо. Очень плохо. План старшей сестры был прост. Простота позволяла легко подстраивать его под события и менять, если что-то шло не так. Но было и незаменимое. Вот как, например, этот гвардеец. Умный, падлюка. Но так даже интереснее. Да и сомневаться не нужно, что он вдруг не распознает все любовно оставленные зацепки. А то, что они не сразу видны — так оно к лучшему: больше доверия им будет. И теперь что же — впустую всё? И Синь Тао он, получается, зря убил. Хоть и не жалко дрянного человечишки, но ведь сколько ж сил и времени потрачено, чтобы осуществить замысленное! Принесли же гуи этого дядюшку. Чего он влез-то не в своё дело?

Плохо. Раз принц послал дядю, значит, они не доверяют. Ошибка. Прости, старшая сестра, я ошибся. Спросить бы совета, да времени нет. Что если этот бесов дядя прикончит гвардейца? Да ладно бы ещё простого какого, а то ведь приёмный сын самого главнокомандующего императорской гвардии! Да Мэн Чжи за парня не то что Цзиньлин, всю империю перевернёт кверху донышком! Ну не идиот ли, а? Что принц, что дядя его. Что же делать-то?

Может, прикончить дядю? Столичное дно — не самое безопасное место. Тем более ночью. Обычный ограбленный труп. Вот будь он один или хоть с пятком подручных — самый простой выход. С гвардейца тож снять чего ценного — и всё шито-крыто. Только вот с десятком дядиной охраны по-тихому не совладать. Да и сам дядя наверняка его признает. А ну как уйдёт? Тогда полный провал. Нет, не годится, слишком большой риск.

Плохо. Плохо. Очень плохо. Уносят. Ну хоть не совсем дурак этот дядюшка — озаботился выяснить, чего гвардеец успел нарыть. Может, в процессе выяснит и личность гвардейца… Хотя такое лучше не оставлять на откуп этим недалёким. Надо самому сходить. Хоть они и сомневаются, но главное — правильно подобрать слова. Да, пожалуй. Сказать, кто таков гвардеец, убедить, что они здорово подставились и принцу некисло проблем подкинули. Намекнуть, что надо бы посоветоваться с высочеством. А он как раз успеет до старшей сестры обернуться.

***

— Гао Лян!

— Да, господин!

— Собирай людей.

— Слушаюсь.

— Цзинжуй, ты чего удумал? — Юйцзинь только что не подпрыгнул.

— Нельзя допустить эту армию к Цзиньлину. Их командующий не рискнёт нападать на город, если мы повиснем на хвосте. Тем более, когда остальные армии могут вот-вот подойти. Ничего другого нам не остаётся. Они и так опережают нас на несколько часов. Придётся гнать.

— Цзинжуй! Мы полночи не спали! Какая погоня в таком состоянии?

— Есть другой план? Говори!

— Нет, но…

Цзинжуй развернулся и ушёл к палатке. Юйцзинь бросился следом пару мгновений спустя. Допускать врага к Цзиньлину нельзя никак, а ничего взамен плана Цзинжуя в голову не приходило — всё-таки, война — не его удел.

***

Затылок нещадно ныл. Даже забавно: за почти полтора десятка лет он так свыкся с болью, что не заметил её исчезновения. Надо было получить удар по голове, чтобы осознать, что лёгкость, им ощущаемая в последние пару месяцев, — это просто отсутствие боли. Так, голова-то понятно, с чего болит. А вот что с руками? Связан? Нет, хуже — прикован. Да уж, положеньице. Так приковывают для пыток. Это кому же так Мэн Чанмин-то насолил? Ведь всего дюжину дней в столице! Да он и не общался ни с кем, кроме брата Мэна, госпож… нет, матушки, Цзинъяня и дяди. Должность ему император на ходу сочинил, так что дорогу он никому не переходил. Может, враги Мэн Чжи? Решили таким способом достать главнокомандующего? Да нет, глупо — всякий понимать должен, что Мэн Чжи за приёмного сына лично на лоскутки порежет. И победоносному командующему за это даже ничего не будет.

Нет, похитить, да ещё и пытать Мэн Чанмина могут только по одному-единственному поводу — дело старшего помощника министерства чинов. Но тоже как-то не вяжется. Убийца не может не понимать, что против него ничего нет. Даже и показания хозяина притона ничего не значат — да, развлекались вместе с покойником. Но ведь тогда-то он покойником не был! Кабы знать, так нашёл другую компанию! И всё — нечем ответить.

Может, кто-то узнал в нём Мэй Чансу? Тогда его убили бы сразу. Держать в руках такой горячий уголёк, как глава могущественного Цзянцзо, — это даже не глупость, это самоубийство, да к тому же крайне неприятное.

Нет-нет, самое вероятное всё же — убийство Синь Тао. Но… А что если это не убийца? Здесь почти наверняка замешана группа. Что если кто-то в группе не очень доверяет способности убийцы заметать следы? Возможно, возможно. Но тогда всё совсем кошмарно. Потому как спасти его может только одно — знание. Сказать похитителям, что ему всё известно, и что обо всём доложено… или лучше — составлен отчёт, который утром окажется под взглядом наследного принца. И убийство сына главнокомандующего императорской гвардией положение похитителей из просто смертельно опасного сделает болезненно смертельным. Кому захочется вместо чистого отрубания головы казни тысячи порезов?

Какой хороший и какой невозможный план. Потому что самого главного — знаний — у него и нет: ему же ничегошеньки неизвестно про убийство и про группу, связанную с лазутчиком Великой Юй и убийством Синь Тао. Как только похитители это выяснят — а они выяснят: на третий день пыток ломаются все — его тут же убьют.

Линь Шу пробрал холод. Вот с холодом он совсем не свыкся за все годы. Но тогда от холода страдало тело. Сейчас же холод шёл изнутри, сплетался со страхом и злостью — Линь Шу хотел жить! Не ради себя даже — ради родных и близких: Цзинъянь, Нихуан, брат Мэн и матушка, Фэй Лю, Линь Чэнь. И ради тех, кто отдал ему свои жизни… Как он мог так отплатить сотнику Фань Шэну и его друзьям? Идиот! Да если ему суждено выпутаться, шагу за ворота не ступит без отряда! А если что тайное, так можно же у Цзинъяня выпросить Ле Чжаньина — он толковый, мешать не будет, а в случае чего, прикроет спину. Ну точно, идиот! Надо же так глупо вляпаться! Ни на чём ведь! Вообразил себя сыном доблестного командующего и любимым императорским племянником, которого не то что тронуть, лишний взгляд в его сторону бросить не каждый осмеливался? Болван! Тупица! И Цзинъянь опять расстроится… Ну почему он всё время причиняет боль тем, кто ему дороже всего?

Кто-то идёт?

Приближающиеся шаги звучали глухо. Линь Шу приоткрыл глаза, но много не разглядел — темно: в узкое окно под потолком каменного узилища пробивались несколько звёздных лучиков, но света они практически не давали. В такт шагам по стенам заметались рыжеватые отсветы факелов, стало чуть светлее, но особых подробностей к обстановке не добавилось, хотя у противоположной стены развиднелась не то куча тряпья, не то драный тюфяк. Не стоило отвлекаться. Скрежет металла и почти тут же удар в лицо ледяной водой. От неожиданности Линь Шу хватанул ртом затхлой жидкости, захлебнулся, закашлялся — теперь уже не прикинуться обеспамятевшим и не подслушать врагов.

— Очухался? Эй, он очнулся!

Линь Шу отплёвывался и украдкой разглядывал своих тюремщиков. Один с ведром был совсем не примечательным — встретишь такого и тут же забудешь — роста среднего, тонкие усики, маленькие глаза. Второй тоже особо не выделялся, разве что мёртвым взглядом. Вот этот второй подошёл ближе и протянул руку. Подбородка коснулось холодное и гладкое. Мёртвые глаза заглянули в поднятое лицо Линь Шу и в них медленно проступило предвкушение.

— Что, не боишься? Ничего, это поправимо, — голос у мёртвоглазого шелестящий, как змеиное шипение.

Он отступил назад и взмахнул рукой — по воздуху зазмеился хлыст. Это его рукоять Линь Шу только что ощущал на своей коже. Шипение, резкий порыв воздуха у самого лица и звонкий, почти весёлый щелчок. Линь Шу против воли откинулся назад, ударился головой о стену и зашипел сквозь зубы от пронзившей голову боли. Проклятье!

Мёртвоглазый усмехнулся и снова взмахнул рукой. На этот раз за шипением и дуновением щелчка не последовало — хлыст вонзился в грудь с мягким чавкающим звуком. На мгновение Линь Шу ещё удивился — почему не больно, — а в следующее мгновение тихо вскрикнул и тут же прикусил губу, сдерживаясь — место удара полыхнуло, как обожжённое раскалённым прутом.

Что стоит сдержаться тому, кто вынес лечение от яда огня-стужи? Он привык к боли, сроднился с ней. Но — нельзя. Нельзя показать палачам, что боль так мало его трогает. Время на его стороне, чем дольше он продержится, тем вероятнее, что его найдут. Он не Мэй Чансу. Сейчас он — Мэн Чанмин, молодой господин из столицы. О, эта роль ему хорошо известна, хоть он и почти отказался от неё. Таков его выбор. Но отказаться не значит забыть. Мэн Чанмин зарычал и рванулся в цепях — его, сына главнокомандующего — плетью, как какого-то раба! И кто? Шваль подзаборная!

— Прекратить! — от дверей раздался новый голос. — Господин велел не калечить и не оставлять следов, — вбежавший в застенок замолчал, видимо, разглядев, что слегка не успел. На лице мёртвоглазого проступило разочарование — похоже, ему как раз нравилось оставлять следы.

Линь Шу несколько раз глубоко вздохнул, выравнивая дыхание. Да уж, когда он был Мэй Чансу, сил на такие проявления чувств у него не было, отвык.

— Что ж, ладно, придумаем что-нибудь поинтереснее.

— Только не убей. И он должен быть способен отвечать на вопросы, — хмуро проговорил новоприбывший, на своих сообщников он смотрел с брезгливостью, а вот Линь Шу достался внезапно сочувствующий взгляд. Он вгляделся в лицо солдата (судя по доспеху) или охранника, когда тот проходил мимо к двери — надо запомнить и учесть потом, когда — не если! когда! — выберется, а этих всех отправят к Цай Цюаню.

Что ж, похоже пытки отменяются. Линь Шу заинтересованно глянул на мёртвоглазого — неужели так просто отступится? И, кстати, с группой он не ошибся — вон, даже «господин» имеется. Имя бы ещё узнать.

— Пусть принесут кадку и натаскают воды, — велел мёртвоглазый своему подручному. Линь Шу заледенел — пытки не отменялись, а ему понадобятся вся выдержка и всё хладнокровие Мэй Чансу. Он должен продержаться.

***

Утром Сяо Шу не пришёл, но Цзинъянь всё равно приказал вскипятить воду и приготовить чай. Конечно, Сяо Шу вовсе не обязан проводить с ним каждое утро. Хотя если бы он приказал, то… Но ему казалось, что Сяо Шу тоже радуют их чаепития. А вдруг для него это повинность? Что если он не простил его за то, как обошёлся принц Цзин с Мэй Чансу тогда… За срезанный колокольчик… Да нет, нет, Сяо Шу не стал бы таить обиду, он бы всё ему в лицо высказал. Или нет? Мэй Чансу ловко хранил секреты.

Как бы Цзинъяню ни хотелось, но он не собирался запирать Сяо Шу во дворце. Если тот не захочет остаться, что ж, пусть. Главное — он жив, он здоров. Дышит тем же воздухом, ходит по той же земле, смотрит на те же звёзды. Одно это уже счастье. Он ни за что не отнимет у Сяо Шу свободу. Пусть Сяо Шу будет счастлив. Даже если и не рядом с ним. Просто — пусть будет.

Долго тревожиться наследному принцу не позволено. Его внимания требовали множество дел, на столе ждали стопки отчётов, в приёмном покое толпились чиновники с докладами. К полудню Цзинъянь закончил почти со всем, когда от жены доставили горячий куриный суп и несколько простых и сытных блюд — в точности, как он любил. Наследный принц велел отнести еду в малый зал и передать благодарности супруге.

Жаровня со стоявшим на ней чайником давно прогорела, вода остыла. Тревога в душе Цзинъяня вновь расправила крылья.

— Чжаньин!

— Ваше высочество? — генерал возник почти мгновенно и замер с почтительным поклоном.

— Мэн Чанмин не оставлял сообщений?

— Я… — Чжаньин запнулся, но продолжил: — Заместитель командующего сегодня не входил в дворец. Что-то случилось? Мне его разыскать?

— Нет… Нет, не нужно. Всё… Всё хорошо. Хотя… Справься у главнокомандующего Мэна, не давал ли он каких поручений.

— Слушаюсь!

Ле Чжаньин повернулся, но не успел ступить и шагу, как в малый зал ворвался Мэн Чжи.

— Ваше высочество! — главнокомандующий поклонился, выпрямился и быстро обежал взглядом помещение. — А… Он не здесь?!

Цзинъянь похолодел, пошатнулся и медленно опустился на скамью. Сяо Шу!..

***

Цзинжуй замер на опушке леса, вглядываясь вдаль. Армия Великой Юй, которую они гнали два дня, наконец отвернула от Цзиньлина. Теперь надо было отправить разведчиков проследить за юйцами, а самим выдвигаться в сторону столицы. Цзинжуй не обольщался — вина за случившееся лежала на нём, как и все жизни, которых будет стоить истребление беглого войска — и назначенное наказание он примет со всем смирением. Вот только Юйцзинь…

Сейчас друг чуть поодаль беседовал с отцом. Отряд хоу Яня они встретили накануне вечером — хвала Небесам, что с юйцами те разминулись, у Юйцзиня только-только отношения с отцом наладились. Словно почувствовав его взгляд, младший Янь обернулся, расцвёл улыбкой и поспешил в его сторону. Взгляд хоу Яня проводил сына и упёрся в Цзинжуя, став неожиданно жёстким. Цзинжуй вздрогнул, но выдержал и кивнул: он не допустит, чтобы наказание коснулось Юйцзиня.

Что ж, пора.

— Гао Лян!

— Здесь!

— Отправляемся! Гонцов с донесениями об их передвижении посылать каждый день. Если будет что-то срочное, отправишь голубя.

— Слушаюсь!

Гао Лян привычно свистнул, и разведгруппа под его командованием отделилась от основного войска, направляясь по оставленным юйцами следам. Остальных ждал Цзиньлин.

 

***

 

Холодно. Холод был хуже всего. К нему невозможно привыкнуть. Линь Шу подтянул колени к груди и обхватил их руками, в попытке собрать хоть немного тепла. Дрожь никак не унималась. Счёт времени он потерял уже давно — интересно, прошли уже три дня или ещё нет? Из горла вырвался горький смешок, тут же перешедший в надсадный кашель — ему нечего было сказать своим мучителям, он просто ничего не знал, но теперь они, наверное, ему не поверят. Смешно. Мышцы в очередной раз свело судорогой от холода, и он тихо заскулил. Из-за дрожи даже стиснуть зубы не получалось. Он уже давно — вечность назад — перестал различать боль от судорог и от побоев: хоть палачам и было велено не калечить, но они не отказали себе в удовольствии несколько раз пнуть пленника. Линь Шу даже казалось, что он слышал хруст сломанных костей. Очень знакомый противный звук. В той, другой, жизни он слышал его так долго, что почти сроднился. Тогда он к нему привык.

В первый раз, когда его подтащили к наполненной водой бадье, резкий удар в спину вышиб воздух из груди, а новый вдох сделать он не успел — лицо погрузили в ледяную воду. Линь Шу хорошо плавал и прекрасно нырял, но одно дело, когда ты сам контролируешь время под водой и совсем другое — когда тебя удерживают в ней. А грудь горит огнём. И очень хочется вдохнуть. Но воздуха нет. Сколько можно продержаться без воздуха? В детстве они ныряли на счёт и Линь Шу мог продержаться до ста. А сейчас? Ледяная вода хлынула в рот — не воздух, совсем не воздух. Больно. Дышать.

Он почти задохнулся, когда его вытащили из воды, дали откашляться и отдышаться и повторили всё заново. И ещё раз. И ещё.

Солнце. В его детских воспоминаниях всегда было солнце. Оно плясало искорками в волосах Нихуан, отражалось в тёмных глазах Цзинъяня. Солнце — тепло. Он не станет бояться воды. Цзинъянь любит воду. А его велено было не убивать. Надо просто потерпеть. Ещё чуть-чуть. Ещё совсем немного. Цзинъянь его найдёт. И спасёт. Подождать. И потерпеть. Совсем немного.

Иногда его оставляли в покое, вот как сейчас, и на смену пытке водой приходил холод. Холод был хуже. Вода, по крайней мере, хоть иногда позволяла укрыться в спасительной тьме беспамятства, холод же — терзал, не оставляя ни на миг. Приковывать его тоже перестали, просто бросали на тюфяк — тот оказался не только драным, но и полусгнившим, и никак не ограждал от тянущего стылостью каменного пола. Насквозь промокшая одежда тепла тоже не добавляла, а в промозглой сырости камеры совсем не сохла. Нихуан. Цзинъянь. Солнце.

Можно перестать чувствовать холод, если не думать о холоде? Можно согреться, если думать о солнце? На смех сил уже не осталось. Терпеть. Убить его не убьют. А время на его стороне. Надо потерпеть и дождаться. Надо. Нужно. Он должен.

Заскрежетал замок и заскрипела проржавевшими петлями решётка. Нет! Нет…

— Ваше высочество! Он здесь, — знакомый женский голос. — Осторожнее, тут порог.

— Сяо Шу! — ещё один знакомый голос.

Цзинъянь? Темно, не разглядеть. Я знал… Знал, что ты найдёшь меня… Тьма, и почему ты не спасала от холода?

 

***

 

Мэн Чжи был зол. Мэн Чжи был в ярости. До белых глаз и кровавых мушек. У него украли Сяо Шу! Нет, не так. Он не досмотрел и допустил. Предлагая усыновить, командующий и не думал, что что-то может сильно поменяться. Что Сяо Шу, что Цзинъяня он всегда полагал младшими братьями, о которых нужно заботиться, поддерживать, наставлять, а иногда и воспитывать. К тому же, он обещал Цзинъюю присмотреть за мальцами.

И вот один из них — наследный принц. И станет его государем. Мэн Чжи сам его выбрал и не отступит. Цзинъянь будет достойным императором. Но Сяо Шу…

Если бы он захотел вернуть своё имя и восстановить род Линей, теперь, когда дело армии Чиянь пересмотрено, в этом нет ничего невозможного. Так почему же Сяо Шу не стал? Мэн Чжи догадывался, что император потребовал обещание в уплату за согласие на пересмотр дела. Неважно, кому дано слово, важно — кто его дал. Сяо Шу клятвопреступником не станет. Но почему? За что император с ним так? Ведь он же был его любимым племянником.

Сяо Цзинъюй был его сыном. Принцесса Цзиньян — младшей сестрой. Командующий Линь Се — лучшим другом.

Мэн Чжи горько усмехнулся. Быстрее, быстрее, ещё быстрее. Сяо Шу у них уже несколько дней. Если только с ним что-то…

Наследный принц довольно быстро оправился от первого потрясения. Мэн Чжи почему-то был уверен, что даже и эту недолгую слабость Цзинъянь позволил себе лишь потому, что в зале не было никого, кроме них с Чжаньином.

— Сяо Шу говорил, что ему осталось проверить всего несколько кабаков, и собирался вчера закончить. Возможно, он что-то нашёл, — задумчиво проговорил принц, он был бледен, но голос не дрожал. — И ещё, Мэн Чжи, я просил дядю помочь ему со столичными увеселительными заведениями — он должен знать, куда собирался Ся… Мэн Чанмин.

Мэн Чжи глянул с сочувствием, но тут же опустил взгляд — его высочеству нужно не сочувствие, сейчас ему нужно, чтобы он нашёл его друга.

— Тогда я навещу великого князя и проверю те места, на которые он укажет. Я найду его, ваше высочество. Не беспокойтесь.

— Хорошо. Верни его домой, брат Мэн.

Мэн Чжи чуть вздрогнул и низко поклонился.

Великий князь Цзи против обыкновения не заставил Мэн Чжи распивать чаи. Стоило ему только услышать, что Мэн Чанмин не вернулся, как он с неожиданной прытью вскочил и умчался во внутренние покои. Мэн Чжи рванулся следом, остановился — ведь его же не приглашали — вернулся на место, снова встал, прошёлся, поглядывая на дверь, за которой скрылся брат императора. Идти за ним следом или нет? Куда он убежал-то?

Разрешить эти вопросы Мэн Чжи так и не успел — принц Цзи вернулся и протянул ему листок.

— Вот. Это те места, куда собирался отправиться Сяо Шу. Ай, что за удивлённый вид? Конечно, я знаю. Время не трать! Найди мальчика! Ох, нельзя было отпускать его одного. Тем более, в такие притоны… Мэн Чжи!

— Ваше высочество?

— Ты почему ещё здесь?

— Так вы же не закончили…

— Потом вежество блюсти будешь. Иди уже, иди. Эх, что-то стар я стал…

Последние слова принца долетели до Мэн Чжи, когда он был уже в дверях.

Обозначенные великим князем притоны Мэн Чжи знал. Вот уж действительно притоны — лучше и не скажешь. Как же Сяо Шу туда один-то пошёл? Должен же понимать, что опасно! Или нет?

Мэн Чжи аж замер на миг и треснул себя рукой по лбу. Дурак! Сяо Шу же только-только восстанавливаться начал. После стольких лет болезни, конечно, он кажется себе неуязвимым и непобедимым. Это ему, Мэн Чжи, понимать полагалось! Раз уж ни Ли Гана, ни Фэй Лю рядом нет. Если с Сяо Шу что-то… Что он принцу Ци скажет? Как в глаза командующему Линь Се посмотрит?

В самих притонах Мэн Чжи вполне ожидаемо никого не нашёл — заведения были закрыты и пусты. Обыск тоже ничего не дал. Мэн Чжи ни на что особо и не рассчитывал: после посещения Мэн Чанмина хозяева наверняка залегли на дно, как бы и вовсе из города не убрались. Надеялся командующий на другое — у подобных заведений обычно пасутся нищие да бродяги — обобрать пьяного милое дело и риска никакого. Вот их-то Мэн Чжи и вылавливал. Если какая заварушка случилась, они не могли не заметить. Чанмин не сдался бы без боя.

— Говори! — Мэн Чжи вздёрнул бродяжку и приложил спиной об стену. Это заведение из списка великого князя командующий посетил первым ещё с утра, но ничего не выяснил. День уже начал клониться к вечеру, в двух других местах оказалось так же глухо. От ярости и отчаяния Мэн Чжи вернулся к первому месту и начал опрашивать всех по второму кругу, уже не особо сдерживаясь. — Ты видел здесь императорского гвардейца? Говори! Пока я тебя всего не переломал! Говори!

— Господин, смилуйтесь, господин! Ничтожный не видел гвардейцев. Смилуйтесь, господин, — нищий залился слезами и обвис в руке Мэн Чжи.

— Но что-то ты видел! Говори!

— Господин, вы скажите, что хочете знать. Я всё-всё расскажу! Только не губите!

— Рассказывай всё! Человека в доспехах видел?

— Видел, видел, — радостно закивал бродяга, увидев возможность ублажить лютующего офицера. — Сюда частенько стражники заходят, у хозяина тут особые развлечения, — добавил заискивающим тоном. — Если господин пожелает, ничтожный расскажет.

— Да плевать мне на развлечения, — рявкнул Мэн Чжи (вообще-то, не плевать, но этим он займётся потом, ишь чего — особые развлечения — совсем распоясались!). — Кого-нибудь с повязкой на глазу видел?

— Видел, как не видеть! Это ж его убили…

— Как… убили… — рука разжалась и бродяжка сполз на землю.

— Так по голове того, он и скопытился. А потом ещё набежали и труп-то утащили.

— Утащили? Да зачем им труп уносить? Его бы здесь бросили.

— Вот и ничтожный тоже так подумал — странные какие-то, не иначе колдуны, а то и шаманы варварские. Вы, господин, не ходили бы за ними. Нечисть оне, как есть нечисть.

— Заткнись, болван! Куда унесли, видел?

— Ничтожный не видел, господин. Ничтожный слышал. Они в «Золотом лотосе» живут. Не ходили бы вы туда, господин. Обратят вас в демона…

— Заткнись! На вот!

От радости Мэн Чжи отвалил бродяжке горсть монет и помчался к «Золотому лотосу».

***

Тепло. Наконец-то тепло. Линь Шу вздохнул и поглубже зарылся в одеяла. Хорошо. Цзинъянь его нашёл, можно отдохнуть. Нет. Сначала нужно рассказать, что узнал. Не напрасно же он столько вытерпел. Глаза открываться не хотели. Но надо. Нужно.

— Цзин… — в комнате царил полумрак, тяжёлые занавеси почти не пропускали света. Сидевший неподалёку от кровати с книгой в руках обернулся, — …хуань… — закончил Линь Шу и подавился воздухом. — Ты… жив?

— Ты, я смотрю, тоже, Сяо Шу.

***

Линь Шу, Мэй Чансу, Су Чжэ, Мэн Чанмин, Огонёк, Сяо Шу. У тебя много имён и много прозваний. Одно из них ты любишь больше других, и тебе ненавистно, когда оно звучит из моих уст — ведь оно для тех, кого ты считаешь близкими, кого подпустил к себе, для тех, кого ты любишь. Я буду называть тебя им, чтобы видеть ненависть в твоих глазах, ведь иначе — в них будет жалость или того хуже — брезгливое презрение — а их мне не вынести.

Пусть я и жалок, но не тебе меня жалеть. А презираю я себя и сам в достаточной мере. Разве есть что-то хуже, чем подняться почти на самую вершину и понять, что Небеса сочли тебя недостойным последнего шага? О, тебе как никому ведомо, что худшее — не пасть в пропасть, а лишиться тех, кого любишь. Ты мог бы понять меня, но сможешь ли простить? Нужно ли мне твоё прощение? Ни жены, которую я любил и чьей любви оказался недостоин, ни наше нерождённое дитя уже не вернуть. И я даже не могу присоединиться к ним в посмертии — даже в этом Небеса мне отказали! Даже в этом…

Всё, что мне осталось — народ моей матери. Мой народ. И, может быть, если я дам ему благоденствие и процветание, Небеса сочтут это достаточным искуплением моих ошибок. Это всё, что мне осталось. И ты нужен мне. Нужен, чтобы осуществить план. На этот раз всё получится. Должно получиться. На этот раз Небеса указали своё благоволение, позволив спасти тебя именно мне.

Ты станешь разменной монетой. Ах, как же хочется узнать, на что бы пошёл Цзинъянь, чтобы вернуть тебя. Что это? Ниспосланная Небесами возможность? Или искушение? Я вполне хорошо усвоил преподанный мне урок. Я хуа по крови и последую за кровью.

Сяо Цзинхуань, бывший принц Юй Великой Лян с трудом отвёл взгляд от лежащего в кровати закутанного в одеяла человека. Тот был бледен, но дышал ровно. Интересно, уснул или просто не желал видеть своего бывшего господина? Цзинхуань горько усмехнулся — что ж, отдохни пока, время поговорить ещё будет. Положив книгу на столик, он бросил ещё один взгляд на кровать и решительно вышел из комнаты.

— Ваше высочество, — Баньжо поднялась, поклонилась и указала рукой на столик. — Прошу вас, отведайте этот чай: я сама составила эту смесь.

— Очень неплохо, твой чай стал лучше, — это было не просто лестью — напиток и в самом деле был превосходен: терпкий вкус чая был смягчён травами и лепестками цветов, он прекрасно освежал и оставлял сладкое послевкусие. — Как он?

— По словам лекаря, ничего опасного. Его пытали водой и держали в холоде, есть следы побоев, но сильных повреждений нет. Очень странно — разве Мэй Чансу не отличался слабостью здоровья? Пусть его не били, но и холода было бы довольно. Неужели он и это скрывал?

— Кто знает? Разве это важно?

— Это непонятно и странно. Всё, чего мы не знаем, может таить в себе опасность.

— Хм? Став вождём хуа, ты обрела мудрость. Это хорошо.

— Благодарю, ваше высочество.

— Ты уверена, что мы сможем убедить его помочь нам? Как заложник он может быть ценнее.

— Ваше высочество! Разве не вы просили меня не сражаться больше с наследным принцем?

— Да… Да. Но теперь, когда этот человек в нашей власти… Мы можем потребовать у Цзинъяня чего угодно. Невозможно об этом не думать.

— Ваше высочество, мы не сможем угрожать наследному принцу мертвецом!

— Что? Ты же сказала: он поправится!

— Но он ни за что не допустит, чтобы его сделали заложником. Нам не сохранить жизнь тому, кто всей душой будет стремиться к смерти, — Баньжо покачала головой. — Это слишком опасно. Слишком большой риск. Слишком велика цена поражения. И слишком ненадёжная позиция. Мой план сделает Мэй Чансу союзником — как только он поймёт выгоду для империи.

— Ладно. Ладно. Но насколько ты уверена в своём плане?

— Настолько, насколько добродетелен наследный принц. И как сильно он ценит Линь Шу.

— Я расскажу тебе одну историю, — Сяо Цзинхуань сделал глоток из чашки — в самом деле, очень хороший чай. — Когда отец только привёл меня во дворец, Цзинъянь единственный, кто говорил со мной. Старшим братьям я был не интересен. Цзинъянь младше меня, но он всю жизнь прожил во дворце и знал мелочи, грозящие непосвящённому гибелью: куда нельзя ходить, кого можно попросить, с кем не следует говорить. Мне казалось, я нашёл друга.

Принц замолчал, а Баньжо добавила чай в его чашку.

— Пока не вернулся сын командующего Линь Се. Цзинъянь никогда не смотрел с такой радостью и обожанием на меня. Но ведь я был его братом, сыном императора, а Линь Шу всего лишь сыном принцессы Цзиньян! И он посмел отнять у меня внимание брата! Тогда мне казалось, что я смогу заполучить всю дружбу Цзинъяня — надо было лишь избавиться от Линь Шу. Я уже знал, что во Внутренний дворец ходить нельзя. Поэтому послал слугу сказать Цзинъяню, что Линь Шу ждёт его в одном из тамошних залов. А затем рассказал об этом Линь Шу. Я думал, он испугается. Мне осталось бы только сделать так, чтобы Цзинъяня поймали в неположенном месте, а потом рассказать ему, как его так называемый друг бросил его на произвол судьбы.

— Это был хороший план, ваше высочество, — Баньжо долила воды в стоящий на жаровне чайник. — Что-то пошло не так?

— Это был плохой план! Ты мне скажи, что в нём было не так?

— Линь Шу не испугался?

— Верно. Но не только. Я не знал отца, не знал брата, не знал Линь Шу. Я ошибся во всём. Мне казалось, что Цзинъяня накажут не сильно, ведь он же принц. Но на самом деле меньшее наказание грозило Линь Шу — он был любимым племянником отца и тот снисходительно относился к его проделкам. Линь Шу знал это. Но даже будь оно иначе, он бы всё равно не позволил, чтобы наказали Цзинъяня.

— С тех пор он вас ненавидит? Из-за детской проделки?

— Ненавидит? — Цзинхуань невесело рассмеялся. — Да Линь Шу забыл о том случае, едва следы от ударов палками перестали чесаться. А может и того раньше. Нет, он ненавидит меня, потому что так чувствует Цзинъянь. Линь Шу и не вспомнит причину, но Цзинъянь не забыл и не простил.

— Но ведь если наказали Линь Шу, значит, наследному принцу удалось избежать наказания. Так почему?

— Именно потому, что наказали Линь Шу. Баньжо, тебе нужно понимать характер Цзинъяня — он будущий государь Великой Лян. Но он не похож на отца. Не повторяй моей ошибки. Он не забудет зла, но ответит добром на добро.

— Мы вернём ему то, что он ценит очень высоко. Судьба хуа зависит от верной оценки вашим высочеством характера наследного принца. Пока мы ещё можем вернуться к первоначальному варианту, предупредить о заговоре и тем доказать свою полезность и верность империи. Позже уже не будет возможности передумать.

— Я не ошибаюсь, Баньжо. На этот раз я не ошибаюсь.

***

Городок, на который указал хозяин «Золотого лотоса» гудел, как разворошённый улей. На каждом углу судачили о ночном нападении демонов на поместье Ку Фантьена — стены усадьбы были взорваны, да, да, грохот стоял неимоверный, ажно посуда на полках подскакивала! А горы трупов, которые оставила после себя нечистая сила! Смельчаки, что отважились заглянуть в поместье, сказывают, что из тел всю кровушку-то повыпили, да что там кровь — некоторые тела ещё и погрызены, а кого-то и вовсе целиком сожрали, одни доспехи окровавленные и остались.

Наслушавшись россказней и поняв, что ничего толком из них не разобрать, Мэн Чжи направил отряд к означенному поместью: вряд ли эта шумиха простое совпадение, а даже если и так — он всё равно обязан поверить.

Стены поместья на самом деле были взорваны. А вот гор трупов не наблюдалось — всего десяток тел, скорее всего, остальные просто разбежались. Мэн Чжи направил людей обыскивать поместье, пока сам осматривал тела — убитые оказались жертвами сражения и пали от мечей и ножей.

— Главнокомандующий! Вам лучше самому на это взглянуть!

Подвал, куда его привёл гвардеец, оказался оборудован как самая настоящая темница, даже пыточная имелась — и судя по потёкам на стенах и полу, она не простаивала. Гвардеец привёл его к небольшой кладовой, где среди всякого хлама был свален доспех гвардейца императорской гвардии. Сяо Шу! Он был здесь! Но… Кто напал на похитителей? Почему? И где теперь искать?

След оборвался — не в подземный же мир направляться на поиски демонов. Мэн Чжи велел забрать доспех и оружие Мэн Чанмина. Ему надо было наведаться в городскую управу — организовать расследование происшествия, велеть позаботиться о телах и устроить разнос нерадивым служащим, которые не занялись этим немедленно. Как знать, возможно, по горячим следам удалось бы выследить нападавших.

 

***

— Ваше высочество принц Юй.

— Сяо Шу, прекрати, — Цзинхуань вздохнул. — Принц Юй умер в «Холодной».

— Вот как?

— Да, — ответ твёрд и уверен. — Я не стану угрожать Цзинъяню. Больше нет.

— Почему? — пронзительный взгляд, от которого хочется спрятаться. Но нельзя. Слишком многое на кону.

— Я попытался. И проиграл. Эта борьба отняла у меня всё. Мне слишком дорого обошлись мои амбиции. Сейчас я хочу лишь принести процветание народу моей матери. Своему народу.

Линь Шу потрясённо посмотрел на сидевшего напротив человека. Это действительно был не принц Юй, которого он знал, который обрёк на гибель сотни людей ради всего лишь нескольких очков в борьбе за трон. Этот человек был… сломан? Люди не меняются. Скажи это Мэй Чансу. Не так. Мэй Чансу был воплощённым стремлением. Олицетворением цели. Он выполнил своё предназначение и в положенное время должен был исчезнуть. В момент смерти Линь Шу. Только Линь Шу выжил. А Мэй Чансу? Сейчас не время размышлять. Сейчас ему нужен опыт Мэй Чансу. Ему нужна его хитрость. И… его хладнокровие.

Сяо Цзинхуань. От того, сможет ли он его понять, зависит… Что? Его жизнь? Цзинъянь хотел прекратить раздор с хуа, сделать их частью империи. Что ж, пришло время отрабатывать присягу. Он сам сделал этот выбор. Если это значит закопать поглубже свою неприязнь — значит, так тому и быть. Сяо Цзинхуаня можно прекрасно использовать для выполнения поручения наследного принца. Тем более, что он сам пришёл себя предложить.

— Восстановление царства хуа невозможно. Вы не можете этого не понимать.

— Мы понимаем.

Мы? Как интересно.

— Тогда чего вы хотите?

— Разговор с наследным принцем.

Линь Шу приподнял бровь.

— Полагаете, наследный принц станет говорить с вами под угрозой заложника?

— Сяо Шу, ты не заложник. И не пленник.

— В самом деле?

— Да.

— Тогда я хочу уйти. Немедленно.

— Немедленно не выйдет, — Цзинхуань поднял руку, в ответ на насмешливо искривившиеся губы. — Лекарь сказал, что тебе надо отдохнуть хотя бы несколько дней.

— Лекарь ошибся. Если я не пленник, тогда я ухожу. Немедленно.

— Ладно. Ладно. Если ты так хочешь, я сам тебя провожу до столицы. У тебя будет время обдумать моё предложение по дороге.

— Ваше высочество приговорены к смерти за измену. Будет неблагоразумно показываться в столице.

— Всё ещё считаешь меня достойным своих советов? — насмешливо усмехнулся бывший принц Юй.

— Не хочу считать себя обязанным за спасение.

— Что ж, тогда с тобой отправится Цинь Баньжо. Она не так известна и умеет быть незаметной.

***

Мэн Чжи ещё никогда так медленно не шёл во дворец. Он не справился. Он не нашёл Сяо Шу. И понятия не имел, где его теперь искать. Командующий тихо вздохнул и покачал головой: ну как ему сказать об этом наследному принцу? Поглощённый горестными раздумьями, Мэн Чжи даже не сразу заметил замерший в приветственном салюте отряд, патрулирующий периметр дворца. Выпрямившись после ответного поклона, Мэн Чжи наконец углядел идущего впереди — человек передвигался медленно, с осторожностью, словно был болен или ранен. И хотя на нём была приличествующая воину одежда, но к этим движениям подходила совсем другая — простая и светлая.

— Чанмин!

Человек впереди замер и обернулся. Сяо Шу!

Мэн Чжи бегом преодолел разделяющее их расстояние, схватил за плечи и рассмотрел. Сяо Шу выглядел измождённым и уставшим, да ещё и двигался неправильно.

— Как ты? — тихо спросил командующий.

Чанмин улыбнулся.

— Ничего страшного. Просто немного устал. Брат Мэн, со мной всё хорошо. Бывало и хуже, к тому же это в самом деле исправимо отдыхом. Я только его высочеству доложу.

— Что с тобой случилось? Где ты был? Кто тебя освободил? Почему тебя похитили? Чего хотели?

Чанмин отступил и поднял руки, не то сдаваясь, не то защищаясь.

— Брат Мэн! Я всё расскажу, но сначала — надо доложить наследному принцу.

— Я с тобой!

Чанмин покачал головой, в незакрытом повязкой глазу отразилась мольба.

— Пожалуйста, я должен сделать это сам. Прошу… брат Мэн?

— Хорошо. Хорошо, — Мэн Чжи указал рукой на землю, — но я буду ждать тебя здесь.

— Я понял.

— Чанмин.

Тот обернулся.

— Я вернул твои доспехи и оружие.

— Спасибо.

 

***

Оставив Мэн Чжи позади, Линь Шу продолжил путь к Восточному дворцу. Всё же у него были свои пределы — каждый шаг отдавался болью в измученном теле. Но боль — это ничего. Он привык. За полтора-то десятка лет. К тому же он сказал правду брату Мэну — эта боль пройдёт. Но как же трудно снова ходить медленно, когда хотелось бежать сломя голову — каждый миг, который он медлил, заставлял Цзинъяня страдать. По его — Линь Шу — вине! Как хорошо, что хоть Нихуан здесь не было... Нет, положительно, больше ни шагу из дворца без отряда. И надо придумать, как вернуть Фэй Лю.

В приёмном покое толпились ожидающие аудиенции чиновники. Мэн Чанмина, прошедшего прямо к дверям, проводили неодобрительными и завистливыми взглядами: выскочка! — не успел появиться во дворце, как его уже в любое время пускают к наследному принцу, вперёд даже уважаемых сановников. Никакого почтения к возрасту и положению.

— Господин Мэн, — Шэнь Чжуй почтительно поклонился и хитро улыбнулся — узнал? Линь Шу вздрогнул и ответил на поклон.

— Сановник Шэнь.

— Заместитель командующего, наследный принц в последние дни немного устал. Я надеюсь, ваш приход позволит ему развеяться, и он сможет со всем вниманием отнестись к нашим докладам, — ласковый взгляд министра финансов словно хлыстом прошёлся по столпившимся в комнате.

Чиновники запереглядывались и наперебой закивали. А ведь верно: в последние дни наследный принц был куда жёстче обычного. Если этот заместитель командующего сможет поднять принцу настроение, всем будет только лучше. Сановник Шэнь как всегда совершенно прав. Взгляды, обращённые на Мэн Чанмина, стали заискивающими — наследный принц-то привечает этого молодчика, да и министр финансов эвона как расшаркивается, и приёмный отец у него не последний человек — лучше поберечься и улыбнуться.

Линь Шу благодарно кивнул Шэнь Чжую и прошёл через расступившуюся толпу почтительно кланяющихся чиновников.

Лицо стоявшего на страже у дверей Ле Чжаньина озарилось радостью, и он поспешил распахнуть дверь.

— Заместитель командующего Мэн Чанмин, — громко воскликнул он, весело улыбнулся, прикрыл дверь и снова замер перед ней.

На мгновение остановившись за мягко закрывшейся позади дверью — наследный принц сидел за столом, просматривал отчёт и даже головы не поднял, — Линь Шу тихо вздохнул и пошёл дальше, не сводя взгляда с друга. Тот казался спокойным и невозмутимым, но Линь Шу прекрасно видел и тени под глазами, и жёсткие складки у губ, и лёгкое, почти незаметное, дрожание пальцев, отдающееся шелестом в тонкой бумаге отчёта. Это у Цзинъяня-то! Прости…

Дойдя до помоста, Линь Шу медленно опустился на колени и склонился к полу — прости.

— Сяо Шу, — тихий голос принца почти и не дрожал, — встань.

Как же тяжело! Словно горой придавило. Прости!

Линь Шу поднял голову, встретил обеспокоенный взгляд и испытал большое желание снова уткнуться в пол.

— Сяо Шу? Хочешь чаю? — словно и не было ничего, словно он как и много раз до этого просто зашёл к Цзинъяню на чай.

Линь Шу поднялся и, сделав ещё пару шагов, принял чашу из рук принца, выпил чай и улыбнулся — несомненно чувствовалась рука тётушки Цзин.

— Как ты? — еле слышным шёпотом спросил Цзинъянь.

— Всё хорошо.

— Да? — пальцы принца сомкнулись на запястье, а голос стал резким. — По тебе не скажешь. Ты же еле стоишь. Думаешь, я не вижу?

— Пройдёт, как только отдохну. Не волнуйся, лекарь меня осматривал, ничего страшного.

— Сяо Шу. Если ты опять мне врёшь…

— Цзинъянь. Я больше не стану тебе лгать.

Глаза в глаза. Требовательный вопрошающий взгляд принца и открытый виноватый Линь Шу.

Прости.

Ладно.

Пальцы на запястье чуть дрогнули, и Линь Шу едва успел шагнуть вперёд, чтобы подставить плечо пошатнувшемуся принцу. Чашка с чаем с глухим стуком покатилась по полу.

— Цзинъянь!

Принц обхватил плечо Линь Шу и замер.

— Знал бы ты, как я хочу тебя запереть и приставить охрану.

Линь Шу тихо рассмеялся.

— Что? — Цзинъянь дёрнулся.

— Ничего. Сам думал, что больше не выйду из дворца без отряда сопровождения. И так добегался уже. О чём только думал?

— Узнал что-нибудь?

— Да почти ничего. Если не считать того, что лазутчик не один. Это группа, и у них есть господин. Полагаю, мы имеем дело с заговором, ваше высочество.

— Проклятье! Хуа?

— Не уверен.

— Тебя Мэн Чжи спас?

— Н-нет…

— Как — нет? — наследный принц отодвинулся от Линь Шу, недоверчиво посмотрев тому в лицо. — Тогда как ты выбрался?

— Это… Это сложно.

Цзинъянь вдруг вздрогнул, оглянулся и махнул рукой на подушки у стола.

— Давай, садись. Ты же в самом деле на ногах не стоишь. Или может после поговорим?

— Нет. Нет, это важно, — Линь Шу благодарно кивнул и опустился, почти рухнул, на подушку. — Тебе нужно знать.

— Что такого важного не может подождать, пока ты отдохнёшь?

Линь Шу вздохнул.

 

***

Его высочество наследный принц решил наведаться в свою бывшую резиденцию, которую занимал в бытность принцем Цзином. Сопровождающий его отряд императорской гвардии под началом заместителя командующего Мэн Чанмина почтительно замер перед воротами, позволив его высочеству прогуляться в одиночестве, предаваясь размышлениям.

В садовой беседке его ждал приготовленный чай и пара чашек. Наследный принц успел долить кипятка в заварник, когда в беседку скользнула закутанная в плащ фигура.

— Госпожа Цинь, — не оборачиваясь произнёс он и указал на подушку напротив, — прошу.

Пока посетительница кланялась и усаживалась, наследный принц разлил чай по чашкам и поставил одну из них перед гостьей.

— Ваше высочество. Полагаю, господин Мэй…

— Мэн, — поправил он, резко взглянув на Баньжо.

— Прошу прощения у вашего высочества, — склонилась в поклоне Баньжо. — Господин Мэн изложил вам суть дела?

***

— Когда ты говорил о хуа — это было серьёзно? Ты в самом деле считаешь их частью народа Лян?

— Конечно, — Цзинъянь удивлённо вскинулся. — С чего бы мне передумывать?

— Что ж. Тогда у меня есть решение.

— О? Никогда в тебе не сомневался.

— Да?

Цзинъянь вдруг посмурнел: жалобный звяк срезанного колокольчика до сих пор иногда звучал у него в ушах.

— Цзинъянь? Что такое? — Линь Шу подался вперёд.

— Я ведь так толком и не извинился.

— За что?

— За колокольчик.

— Нам обоим есть за что извиняться, — Линь Шу покачал головой. — А в этом есть и моя вина — скажи я тебе всё сразу…

— Я ведь уже сказал, что ты был прав.

— Не был.

— Как это?

Линь Шу вздохнул.

— Необходимость — не оправдание. Я знал, что правда заставит тебя страдать, но ты будешь императором Великой Лян, и тень Мэй Чансу не должна омрачать начало твоего правления. Мне пришлось пожертвовать твоими чувствами, но это не делает меня правым.

Какое-то время они молчали. Цзинъянь добавил кипятка в чайничек, размешал и налил в новую чашку, взамен той, что так и осталась лежать на полу.

— Знаешь, я скучал, — тихо произнёс принц, — по Мэй Чансу.

— Мэй Чансу лучше умереть, — хмуро ответил Линь Шу, взял чашку и сделал глоток. — Я ведь уже говорил.

— Линь Шу всегда был моим другом. Мэй Чансу стал моим другом. Как бы тебя ни звали: Линь Шу, Мэй Чансу, Су Чжэ, Мэн Чанмин — ты всегда будешь моим другом, — Цзинъянь взглянул в удивлённо расширившиеся глаза сидящего напротив и решительно добавил: — Кем бы ни был я: принцем Цзином, наследным принцем или императором — я всегда буду твоим другом.

— Цзинъянь, — с трудом выговорил Линь Шу. — Ты…

Наследный принц вскинул руку.

— Я просто хотел, чтобы ты знал.

— Я всегда знал.

— Ладно, — наследный принц легонько стукнул себя по колену. — Рассказывай, что ты там придумал с хуа.

— Цинь Баньжо сбежала.

— Что?! Откуда ты?.. — наследный принц со стуком опустил на стол чашку с чаем.

— Это она меня вытащила.

— Баньжо?

— Баньжо.

— Зачем ей это? И как она узнала? — голос наследного принца стал жёстким — ему явно не понравилось, что такой хитрый и опасный враг, как Цинь Баньжо, на свободе.

— Зачем? Полагаю, это взятка. Тебе. А вот как узнала, мне самому интересно — мы же уничтожили Красные рукава, и если кого-то упустили, то это моя вина.

— Перестань, — Цзинъянь вскинул руку. — Ты не мог отследить всех.

— Я должен был, — тихо ответил Линь Шу.

— И тогда некому было бы спасти тебя?

— Может быть, тогда не пришлось бы спасать…

— Думаешь, Баньжо стоит за заговором?

Линь Шу покачал головой.

— Не вижу, какую выгоду хуа могли бы получить с этого. Царство своё им не восстановить. Лучшее, на что они могут надеяться, — это избежать преследования и сохранить жизни.

— Значит, Баньжо спасла тебя и просто так отпустила? Разве не выгодней было держать тебя в заложниках?

Линь Шу угрюмо взглянул на принца.

— Полагаешь, я бы ей позволил? Есть много способов умереть.

Цзинъянь задохнулся и подался вперёд, хватая Линь Шу за руку, точно в попытке удостовериться, что он на самом деле рядом. Линь Шу только вздохнул и бережно накрыл своей руку принца.

— Цзинъянь?

Тот только упрямо взглянул и крепче сжал пальцы. Ладно.

— Цзинъянь, всё хорошо. Меня не собирались делать заложником. Полагаю, Баньжо хочет договориться и это её дипломатический подарок. И раз уж её цели совпадают с желаниями наследного принца, предлагаю рассмотреть возможность принять его.

Цзинъянь посмотрел на Линь Шу округлившимися глазами и вдруг расхохотался. Линь Шу улыбнулся — так гораздо лучше.

— Знаешь, я думал о них. О хуа, — сказал наследный принц, отсмеявшись. — Проблема в том, что у них нет вождя, которого мы могли бы контролировать. Можно было бы привлечь твою Гун Юй, раз уж она из хуа, это нужно использовать: её примут, а уж доказать свою силу у барышни Гун способностей хватит. К тому же ей знакома тайная деятельность.

— Тайная? А это-то при чём? — растерянно спросил Линь Шу, удивившись смене темы.

Цзинъянь нахмурился.

— Эти нападения на границах — они оказались слишком неожиданны, мы были не готовы. А теперь представь, если бы у нас были глаза и уши в соседних государствах? Разве смогли бы наши границы вспыхнуть так внезапно, да к тому же одновременно? И кто лучше подойдёт на роль глаз и ушей, как не вездесущие хуа? Но раз ты говоришь, что Цинь Баньжо жива… Это невыполнимо. Что?

Линь Шу помотал головой. Если бы он думал, что Цзинъянь не справится с управлением империей, то не стал бы взваливать на него ношу наследника, но он даже не предполагал, что из упрямого и прямолинейного друга детства может выйти настолько дальновидный и рассудительный правитель.

— Я точно не ошибся с выбором, — улыбнулся Линь Шу. — А насчёт Баньжо… Хм, — Линь Шу задумчиво потеребил рукав, — нам всего лишь нужен контроль над ней. К тому же ей уже приходилось управлять Хонсю Чжао, пусть и создала эту сеть не она.

— И как же ты предполагаешь контролировать Цинь Баньжо?

— Сяо Цзинхуань.

— Мертвец?

— Не совсем.

— Сяо Шу, ты что серьёзно? Пятый брат жив? Но как?

— Жив, я с ним виделся. Баньжо воспользовалась одним из последних преданных ей людей во дворце, чтобы передать принцу Юю особый яд, сделавший его неотличимым от мертвеца. Ей оставалось только выкрасть мнимое тело. Нужно питать сильную привязанность, чтобы затратить столько усилий и воспользоваться средством, которое могло бы помочь её народу. Полагаю, Сяо Цзинхуань для неё важнее хуа.

— Хорошо, допустим, Баньжо любит пятого брата. Но как это поможет контролировать её?

— Достаточно будет контролировать Сяо Цзинхуаня.

— Чжу Ланцзинь и их ребёнок?

— Ваше высочество определённо улучшили свои навыки в хитростях и уловках.

— Сяо Шу!

— Прости. Не смог удержаться.

— Ладно. Но разве можно полагаться на привязанность пятого брата к семье? Не слишком большой риск?

— Можно использовать хуа только в качестве рядовых агентов и неключевых руководителей. А вот важные посты необходимо будет закрепить за теми, в ком мы уверены. Я набросаю схему.

— Вообще-то я говорил о хуа, а не о шпионской сети, — Цзинъянь качнул головой и долил кипятка в чайник с чаем.

— Он прекрасно понимает, что трона Лян ему не получить. Конечно, принц-регент хуа — это мелко для его амбиций, но лучше, чем смерть в «Холодной» или жизнь простолюдина. И потом, — Линь Шу помолчал, задумавшись, — мне кажется, он по-настоящему любит жену.

— Что ж, хорошо. Подготовь встречу с пятым братом.

— Цзинъянь.

— М? Что-то не так?

— Встречу с Цинь Баньжо.

— Почему?

— Потому что мы не станем удерживать Чжу Ланцзинь и ребёнка в заложниках.

— Что? Но разве ты не сказал?..

— Я сказал, что мы будем контролировать Сяо Цзинхуаня через его жену и ребёнка. Но для этого не нужно удерживать их в заложниках. Нужно, чтобы он сам отправил их к нам.

Линь Шу замолчал и испытующе посмотрел на наследного принца. Тот медленно опустил взгляд и задумчиво покрутил в руках чашку.

— Хуа не примут ребёнка Чжу Ланцзинь, — тихо проговорил Цзинъянь. — Среди них у него не будет ни статуса, ни положения, тогда как при дворе он сможет получить и то, и другое. И я даже не стану особо противиться. Ты прав. Он сам отправит его сюда.

— Очень хорошо.

— Вот скажи мне, Сяо Шу, почему я чувствую себя так, словно хорошо выучил урок?

— Потому что это так и есть, — Линь Шу пожал плечами и вдруг тяжело опёрся о стол.

— Сяо Шу! — встревоженно вскрикнул Цзинъянь, поспешно вскочил и бросился к другу. — Сяо Шу?

— Ничего. Просто устал немного.

— Сейчас, потерпи, — Цзинъянь сел рядом и осторожно притянул Линь Шу ближе, позволяя опереться на себя. — Чжаньин! — он возвысил голос, а затем велел вошедшему генералу: — Найди Мэн Чжи! Быстро!

— Слушаюсь.

***

Цзинъянь поставил на стол опустевшую чашку и добавил напитка гостье и себе.

— Разве хуа нечего предложить империи?

— Ваше высочество?

— Госпожа Цинь, вам ведь известно о недавних нападениях на границы Лян? Если бы у нас были сведения о происходящем у соседей, жертв было бы гораздо меньше. Хуа — кочевники, никого не удивят ваши люди на территории Великой Юй или Южной Чу.

— Это… возможно.

— Великая Лян несомненно будет благодарна своим подданным.

— Ваше высочество, создание сети потребует времени.

— Как и изменение сложившихся предубеждений.

Наследный принц и Цинь Баньжо спрятали одинаковые улыбки в чашках с чаем.

— Ваше высочество, есть ещё один вопрос…

Баньжо замолчала, остановленная повелительным взмахом руки. Наследный принц достал из рукава конверт.

— Полагаю вам будет интересно содержимое этого доклада.

Цинь Баньжо растерянно взяла конверт, извлекла письмо и быстро его просмотрела. Глаза её расширились, она резко втянула воздух и вчиталась внимательнее.

— Ваше высочество, это… Это что?

— Донесение.

— Я вижу, но… Зачем мне знать о том, что у какой-то простолюдинки нет осложнений с вынашиванием ребёнка?

— Госпожа Цинь, разве не уместнее было бы задуматься, зачем это знать мне? И уже потом поинтересоваться, зачем мне делиться этими сведениями с вами?

Баньжо подняла на наследного принца потрясённый взгляд.

— Чжу Ланцзинь? Вы спасли её?

— Я не сражаюсь с детьми.

Баньжо положила письмо на столик и прикусила губу, задумавшись. Цзинъянь вертел в руках чашку и не прерывал её.

— Ваше высочество, что вы хотите… что вы собираетесь делать с…

— Ничего, — наследный принц извлёк ещё один конверт. — Здесь приказ моим людям передать Чжу Ланцзинь подателю этого письма. Указание на место есть в докладе.

— Что вы хотите взамен? — резко спросила Цинь Баньжо.

Наследный принц покачал головой.

— Я задолжал вам жизнь. Не люблю оставаться в долгу.

Баньжо задумчиво сложила письма и убрала их в рукав.

— Благодарю ваше высочество, — произнесла она, помолчав.

— Когда примете решение — сообщите Мэн Чанмину.

— Да, ваше высочество, — Цинь Баньжо поднялась и, поклонившись наследному принцу, завернулась в плащ и выскользнула из беседки.

***

— Сяо Цзинжуй к наследному принцу! — объявил евнух.

— Пусть войдёт, — махнул рукой Цзинъянь и обернулся к сидящему рядом Мэн Чанмину — они как раз закончили обсуждать встречу с Цинь Баньжо. Тот поспешно поднялся и замер сбоку от помоста.

Цзинжуй вошёл в зал своим обычным стремительным шагом, но вместо того чтобы поклониться, опустился на колени:

— Подданный готов принять наказание, — и склонился к полу.

Цзинъянь приподнялся, бросил вопросительный взгляд на Чанмина, получил в ответ удивлённый и обратился к Цзинжую:

— За что тебя наказывать? Вставай и расскажи, в чём дело.

— Ваше высочество, вверенная моим заботам армия Великой Юй бежала.

— Что? — на этот раз Цзинъянь вскочил. — Как бежала? Какая армия?

— Пленные сбежали? — почти одновременно с принцем воскликнул Мэн Чанмин и тут же склонился в поклоне. — Прошу прощения у вашего высочества.

Цзинжуй бросил растерянный взгляд на заместителя командующего и вдруг подался вперёд, вглядываясь пристальнее.

— Ничего, — Цзинъянь махнул рукой. — Цзинжуй!

— Да!

— Расскажи, что случилось.

— Ваше высочество, главнокомандующий Мэн назначил меня командовать конвоем пленных…

Цзинжуй как раз заканчивал рассказ, когда от дверей раздался голос евнуха:

— Янь Юйцзинь к наследному принцу.

— Пусть войдёт.

Юйцзинь почти вбежал в залу, бросил гневный взгляд на Цзинжуя — почему без меня пошёл! — поклонился наследному принцу и выпалил:

— Ваше высочество, Цзинжуй не один отвечал за пленных! Я тоже готов принять наказание! — он опустился на колени, но склониться к полу не успел.

— Юйцзинь! Прекрати и встань. Вашей вины тут нет — если уж главнокомандующий Мэн и… — Цзинъянь запнулся, помолчал и закончил, — советник Мэй не углядели проблему, то с вашей стороны слишком самонадеянно взваливать на себя вину.

Янь Юйцзинь и Сяо Цзинжуй виновато потупились.

— Что теперь делать? — растерянно спросил Юйцзинь.

— Хоу Янь и главнокомандующий Мэн Чжи к наследному принцу, — провозгласил евнух.

— Впусти, — со вздохом махнул рукой Цзинъянь.

Хоу Янь, едва войдя, бросил удивлённый взгляд на задравшего подбородок сына и перевёл на виновато склонившего голову Цзинжуя. Мэн Чжи только хмыкнул.

— У вас-то что? — устало осведомился наследный принц.

Мэн Чжи поклонился.

— Ваше высочество, как вы и предложили, я поведал достопочтенному хоу о похищении Чанмина, — Цзинжуй на этих словах Мэн Чжи дёрнулся, заставив Юйцзиня покоситься на него с удивлением. — Он предложил проверить купчие на поместье, где держали Чанмина, и выяснить, кому оно принадлежит на самом деле. Последние несколько дней мы провели в архиве и нашли записи, согласно которым поместьем владеет семья наложницы Юэ, матери бывшего наследного принца.

— Цзинсюань?

— Принц Сянь?

Потрясённые возгласы наследного принца и Мэн Чанмина прозвучали почти одновременно. Юйцзинь и Цзинжуй обменялись недоумёнными взглядами.

— Генерал Ле Чжаньин к наследному принцу, - донёсся голос евнуха.

— Ваше высочество! — Чжаньин даже не дождался разрешения. — Прошу прощения, срочное донесение!

— Что ещё стряслось?

— Сообщение от разведотряда, посланного молодым господином Сяо, — быстрый взгляд на Цзинжуя, — следить за сбежавшими пленными. Они направились в Ланчжоу. Гао Лян пишет, что в Сяньчжоу беглецов встретила армия, по его оценке не меньше пятидесяти тысяч человек. Только… они не вступили в бой с юйцами — они с ними объединились!

***

Цзинъянь вошёл в совещательный зал и на мгновение замер на пороге — всего несколько месяцев назад на этом же месте он видел тень юного воителя за спиной учёного в простой светлой одежде. Сейчас тень учёного мелькнула перед взором и скрылась во взгляде обернувшегося к нему Мэн Чанмина. Где-то внутри нехорошо царапнуло — Сяо Шу не пытался вернуть своё имя, храня верность данному слову, но было в этом что-то неправильное. Они восстановили честное имя всех погибших, их семьи наконец-то могли оплакать свои потери, могли гордиться мужьями, отцами, сыновьями и братьями. И род Линей вновь обрёл заслуженную славу… Но разве справедливо, что их потомкам уже не суждено служить императорам Лян? Разве справедливо, что в поместье Линей по-прежнему пусто и тихо, как в годы опалы? Разве справедливо, что сын рода не может открыто воздать почести родителям?

Цзинъянь вздохнул — пусть сейчас не время, но он обязан что-то придумать и обязательно сделает это. Он должен.

— Что думаешь? — спросил он, подходя ближе и вглядываясь в развешенные на рамах и разложенные на столе карты.

— Приятного мало, — Сяо Шу не ответил на улыбку. — После ухода мастеров цзянху в нашей армии осталось около тридцати тысяч человек. Если добавить к этому столичный гарнизон и всю императорскую гвардию — доберём до сорока. С этими силами мы легко сможем оборонять столицу, тем более, что подготовку ты провёл. А там вернутся Вэй Чжэнь и Не Фэн. Да и Нихуан подоспеет.

— Сяо Шу, ты что? — Цзинъянь с трудом справился с потрясением. — Предлагаешь оставить Лян на разграбление юйской армии, а самим отсиживаться за крепостными стенами? Как по-твоему, сколько городов они успеют уничтожить? Сколько людей убьют?

— Цзинъянь, Цзинъянь, — Линь Шу вскинул руки. — Я вовсе не предлагал отсиживаться за столичными стенами. Но такой вариант мы тоже должны рассмотреть.

— Извини, — Цзинъянь провёл рукой по глазам. — Я немного устал.

Линь Шу нахмурился и шагнул ближе.

— Как совещание? — тихо спросил он.

— Бесполезное сборище трусливых болванов! — вспылил Цзинъянь и резко выдохнул. — Никакого толку. У тебя случаем нет на примете ещё пары-тройки шэнь чжуев и цай цюаней?

Линь Шу усмехнулся и развёл руками.

— Уж прости, штучный товар. А что — совсем никаких идей?

 

***

— Сановники, вам известно сложившееся положение, — Цзинъянь обвёл взглядом собравшихся чиновников военного министерства; от других ведомств присутствовали только главы. Особого проку наследный принц в этом совещании не видел, благо опыт у него уже имелся и был далеко не радужным, но порядок есть порядок. — Противостояния на границах ещё продолжаются, и кроме того, принц Сянь вступил в сговор с Великой Юй и поднял вооружённый мятеж. Сейчас территория провинции Сяньчжоу занята стотысячным войском…

— Об этом нужно спросить главнокомандующего Мэна! Как так вышло, что армия Юй смогла скрыться и снова угрожать империи? — резко спросил военный министр.

— Не сомневаюсь, что господин военный министр справился бы лучше главнокомандующего Мэна. Я могу рассматривать ваше заявление как предложение отправиться на фронт? — Цзинъянь впился взглядом в чиновника.

Военный министр мгновенно растерял весь пыл и, заикаясь, забормотал:

— Ваше высочество, я… я вовсе не хотел… то есть, я не имел в виду, что главнокомандующий был неправ, но если бы он убил пленных, то сейчас…

— Такие решения принимает император! — рокочущий голос Цзинъяня разнёсся по залу. — Хотите сказать, что главнокомандующий должен был самовольно присвоить право императора карать и миловать?

— Н-нет, нет, ваше высочество, смилуйтесь над недостойным, — министр повалился на пол.

— Встаньте. Армия Великой Юй не единственная проблема. Лучше объясните, откуда у принца Сяня пятидесятитысячная армия?

— Ваше высочество, — военный министр поднял голову, но с пола не встал. — Принц Сянь долгое время курировал военное министерство. Разве мог недостойный возразить наследному принцу, когда он желал назначить командира гарнизона или сменить командующего заставой?

У Цзинъяня заходили желваки — вот уж подарочек: сколько их таких, назначенных за взятки или особые услуги, по всей империи? И не только от Цзинсюаня, но и от Цзинхуаня наверняка. А кстати, можно и проверить нежданного союзника.

— Составьте список назначений, которые на ваш взгляд не заслужены. С перечнем кандидатов на замену, — взгляд Цзинъяня прошёлся по столпившимся чиновникам. — Это касается всех.

— Слушаюсь, — зазвучали возгласы, в которых значительное место занимало облегчение — их высочество лютовать не изволит.

— Ступайте, свободны, — Цзинъянь махнул рукой и устало потёр лоб. Мало того, что никакого решения не получил, так ещё и дополнительных забот нахватал. И отец слёг после известия о Цзинсюане — только и успел, что указ подписать о передаче полномочий наследному принцу.

***

— Да какие уж там идеи — только за свои шкуры дрожат. Мэй Чансу на них нет, — Цзинъянь осёкся и бросил быстрый взгляд на друга — он помнил, что тому не нравилось упоминание этого имени.

Но Линь Шу только улыбнулся, хотя веселья в улыбке было мало.

— Как думаешь, что они станут делать? — спросил Цзинъянь и, конечно, имел в виду совсем не нерадивых чиновников — взгляд его остановился на карте провинции Сяньчжоу.

— Многое зависит от того, кто верховодит — принц Сянь или Великая Юй, — цели могут различаться. Принц Сянь, скорее всего, хочет поквитаться за своё низложение и заполучить трон. Великой Юй же нужно ослабление Лян и новые территории — было бы довольно захватить несколько городов, но делать это имеет смысл в пограничных территориях. Поэтому, полагаю, они двинутся на столицу в любом случае. Смотри! — Чанмин указал на карту. — От Сяньчжоу к столице есть три пути: самый короткий через горный перевал, но он же и самый труднопроходимый, тем более для такой большой армии; путь через области цзянху проще, хоть и длиннее, но опасен не меньше горного — мало ли кто решит отточить боевые навыки на армии. Остаётся казённый тракт — самый удобный для прохождения, на пути всего три заставы. Для такой большой армии они не преграда — разве что задержат ненадолго.

— А если они не пойдут на столицу?

— Думаешь, зачинщики юйцы?

— Цзинсюань не кажется способным на вооружённый мятеж.

— А как насчёт семьи урождённой Юэ?

— А… Пожалуй, ты прав, эти могли. Но всё же — что если это Юй?

— Захватив столицу и убив императора и наследного принца, они получат смуту в Лян. А если смогут посадить на трон Цзинсюаня, то и марионеточного правителя. Слишком лакомый кусок, чтобы Юй от него отказалась. Но даже если они готовы удовольствоваться территориями — им нет смысла оставаться в Сяньчжоу, нужно пробиваться на север. А это всё те же три дороги. Так или иначе — казённый тракт.

— Сяо Шу, а тот манёвр — как думаешь, он сработает?

Линь Шу покачал головой.

— Командующий Юй видел построение, он его узнает. После поражения, полагаю, он потратил много времени, обдумывая встречные меры, тем более что защититься не так уж и сложно… Хм, а скажи-ка, что бы ты сделал для отражения такой тактики?

— По-твоему, сейчас самое подходящее время для урока?

— Неподходящего времени для учёбы не бывает, ваше высочество.

Цзинъянь глянул возмущённо, встретил спокойный и чуть насмешливый взгляд и сдался.

— Самое главное, — медленно проговорил он, обдумывая слова, — не позволить армии попасть в окружение. Усилить фланги — тогда конница не пробьётся. Растянуть фронт и замедлить наступление, дабы не сильно вырывался вперёд и не дал втянуть себя в ловушку. Если ничего не поможет — отступить и перегруппироваться. Ну как? Я хорошо усвоил урок?

— Да-да, неплохо, — рассеянно ответил Линь Шу, пристально всматриваясь в карту и что-то вычерчивая в воздухе короткими взмахами рук. — Как, наверняка, и командующий Великой Юй, — знакомая жёсткая усмешка заиграла на на его губах, а глаза холодно блеснули — после похищения Мэн Чанмин избавился от повязки, теперь уже не имело значения, узнает его кто или нет.

Цзинъянь усмехнулся в ответ — кажется, Небеса окончательно отвернулись от командующего Великой Юй и принца Сяня.

***

Линь Шу настороженно оглядывал раскинувшийся впереди лагерь армии принца Сяня и хмурился, то и дело проводя рукой по шее коня.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть очень хороший план, — ехидный голос заклятого друга вырвал из раздумий.

— Я тоже надеюсь, — вздохнув, ответил Линь Шу Линь Чэню.

Отряд мастеров цзянху присоединился к армии Великой Лян на десятом дне пути, и вот уже несколько дней, как за плечом Линь Шу привычно ощущалось присутствие Фэй Лю — даже когда того и не было видно.

— Что-то их как-то слишком много, — задумчиво протянул Линь Чэнь, всматриваясь в огни костров вражеского лагеря — в сгущающихся сумерках казалось, что небо опрокинулось на землю и просыпало на неё неисчислимое множество звёзд. Даже с отрядом из цзянху армия Великой Лян слишком сильно уступала числом.

***

— Сяо Шу, ты уверен, что это сработает? — Цзинъянь смотрел недоверчиво.

— Это война. Ты не хуже меня знаешь, что нельзя быть полностью уверенным в любом плане. Всегда что-то может пойти не так. Но разве у нас большой выбор? Можем, конечно, отсидеться в столице, пока не вернуться Вэй Чжэнь и Не Фэн…

— Вэй Чжэнь, хоть и разбил флот Дунхая, но уцелевшие разбежались как тараканы в разные стороны, и теперь ему придётся гоняться за ними незнамо сколько. И пустить всё на самотёк нельзя — этим пиратам только волю дай, они разграбят все прибрежные городки. А что до Не Фэна, так он переругивается с командующим Северной Янь уже несколько месяцев и конца-краю этому не видно. Пока ещё твоё письмо дойдёт до тамошнего наследного принца… Да и неизвестно, сможет ли он повлиять на своего офицера — ходят слухи, что тот себе на уме.

— Да уж, — мечтательно прищурился Линь Шу. — У меня была мысль избавится от него — очень уж упрям и своеволен… почти как буйвол, да и умён на зависть — нехорошо, когда такие военачальники у соседей. Но шестой принц оказался очень к нему привязан — они выросли вместе, — пришлось оставить. Кстати, как там Му Цин? — резко сменил тему Линь Шу.

— Выздоравливает. Гун Юй написала Чжаньину, что князю уже разрешили вставать, но армию он пока вести не сможет. Отступление Южной Чу может быть обманным манёвром, Нихуан пока нельзя отзывать.

— Согласен. И повторю вопрос: какой у нас выбор?

— Да понимаю я всё, — в сердцах воскликнул Цзинъянь, — но у Цзинсюаня стотысячное войско. И один из лучших полководцев Великой Юй.

— На это я и рассчитываю, — жёстко ответил Линь Шу.

***

— Большое войско не всегда гарантирует победу. Ты сам это видел, — задумчиво произнес Линь Шу.

— Видел. До сих пор в восхищении. Вот думаю, может ты всё-таки демон, а? Не может человек быть таким умным. Эй-эй, что за взгляд? Не надо так пугаться. Шучу я.

— Шутки у тебя…

— Хорошие шутки. Твой принц и таких не умеет.

— Линь Чэнь!

— Что? Уже и слово сказать нельзя? Между прочим, я ещё не проверил твой пульс. Давай руку!

— Что, прямо здесь?

— Я могу и здесь. Давай руку, говорю.

Линь Шу вздохнул, закатал рукав и протянул руку Линь Чэню.

Перепалка позволила перевести дух и ненадолго отвлечься от сложных мыслей.

— Спасибо!

— Затем я и здесь. Кроме, конечно, желания доставить к тебе Фэй Лю — он мне совсем житья не давал, всё ныл и ныл, что хочет к брату Су. Так что насчёт плана? Надёжный? Сработает?

— Завтра узнаем, — вздохнул Линь Шу, снова вглядываясь в мерцающие огни. — В любом случае особого выбора у нас нет. Нельзя было позволить мятежникам запереть нас в столице и бесчинствовать по всей империи.

— Но выйти с тридцатью тысячами против стотысячного войска?

— С сорока тысячами.

— Это только потому, что принц твой догадался отправить мне весточку, — проворчал Линь Чэнь. — А вот сам-то ты чем думал?

— Не хотел втягивать в это ещё и вас, -— вздохнул Линь Шу — вот и разгадка, откуда взялся отряд из цзянху. А он-то голову ломал! Ну, Цзинъянь!..

— На этот раз ты ему сказал, что собираешься пожертвовать собой и красиво помереть? Или опять наплёл небылиц?

— И ничего я не плёл, — возмутился Линь Шу, но взгляд его затуманился.

***

— Ты снова уходишь. Я снова остаюсь, — раздался тихий голос из-за спины.

— В этот раз всё иначе.

— Так ли?

— Цзинъянь. Я вернусь. Вернусь с победой.

— Или не вернёшься вовсе? Ты сам сказал: поле боя непредсказуемо. Воинская удача переменчива. Как ты можешь быть уверен? — голос звучал совсем тихо, но казалось, что Цзинъянь кричит.

— Я знаю врага и знаю себя. Я не проиграю, — уверенно и почти шёпотом.

Цзинъянь резко развернулся, схватил его за плечо и, притянув к себе, выдохнул:

— Вернись. Просто — вернись.

На миг он застыл, но сдался, склонил голову и всё так же шёпотом ответил:

— Подданный принял приказ.

***

— К тому же, с чего ты взял, что я собираюсь помирать? Я собираюсь победить! — Линь Шу тряхнул головой и с вызовом посмотрел на Линь Чэня.

— И вот мы вернулись к первоначальному вопросу: как?

— Так же, как и в прошлый раз, — улыбнулся Линь Шу.

Линь Чэнь задохнулся.

— Дай-ка ещё пульс проверю: по-моему, ты не в себе. Ладно, принц Сянь — туповат. Но юйский командующий не совсем идиот. Точнее, совсем не идиот. Он усилит фланги и растянет фронт — и вся твоя тактика…

— На это я и рассчитываю, — перебил Линь Шу и улыбка стала страшной.

Линь Чэнь замолчал, задумался и понимающе хмыкнул.

— Знать действия противника заранее — значит, победить. Очень. Очень неплохо. Молодец. Так, стало быть, завтра мы не умираем?

— А это уж как получится. Воинская удача переменчива, вот и займись обаянием этой своенравной госпожи, и дай мне подумать.

***

— Юйцзинь, Цзинжуй, помните, ваш сигнал — барабаны врага. Как только услышите их — сразу назад. Линь Чэнь, начинаешь действовать, как только вернётся Цзинжуй. Гао Лян!

— Молодой командующий! — бывший чияньский сотник поклонился.

— Твоя задача та же, что у командующего Мэна в прошлой битве — удерживать фронт и медленно отступать. Пока не услышишь барабаны. После этого — сразу прекращай отступление. Скорее всего, они отойдут назад сами, но если нет — отбрось их.

— Слушаюсь.

— Что ж, тогда — всем отдыхать. Постарайтесь выспаться, день будет непростым.

Когда все вышли из палатки, Линь Шу поднялся и достал нечто обёрнутое в тряпицу. Быстро размотав завязки, он осторожно погладил красноватое дерево и медленно сжал пальцы на рукояти окованного металлом лука.

***

— Сяо Шу? — Цзинъянь выпустил его плечо и отодвинулся.

— М?

— Это должно быть у тебя. Мне следовало вернуть его раньше, — он потянулся и взял с приступки перевязанную тряпицу.

— Это?.. — догадаться было несложно.

***

Весеннее утро встретило готовящиеся к бою армии весёлыми птичьими песнями. Уже очень скоро им на смену придут боевые барабаны и кличи, звон оружия, топот копыт, крики раненых и стоны умирающих. Но птицам о том было невдомёк — они приветствовали весенний день и встающее солнце.

Армия Великой Лян выстроилась в боевой порядок — тонко растянутый центральный фронт, тяжёлая пехота по бокам и конница на флангах — так должен был увидеть командующий Великой Юй. Увидеть и узнать построение. И раздать нужные указания. Линь Шу улыбнулся, увидев, как перестраиваются юйцы, стягивая к флангам тяжёлую пехоту.

Миг тишины, опустившейся на долину, растянулся на целую вечность и звенел, звенел, звенел. Пока не оборвался, спугнутый дробным раскатистым гулом барабанов. Цзинжуй и Юйцзинь, хоть и находились на разных флангах и видеть друг друга не могли, выхватили мечи одновременно и бросились вперёд, увлекая за собой фланговые конницы. Именно так, как и должен был ожидать командующий великой Юй.

Сцепиться с вражеской конницей на этот раз Цзинжую почти не удалось — он только-только достиг первых врагов, как ударили барабаны. А вот Юйцзинь, ещё помнивший прошлый раз, взрезал фланг врага — на этот раз то были не дикие кочевники — и едва не увяз, когда на барабанный бой в ряды конницы вступила тяжёлая пехота с дрекольем против конников. Юйцзинь отбил мечом едва не доставшую его рогатину и развернул коня, отводя людей к основным силам.

Стоило фланговой коннице вернуться, как отряды тяжёлой пехоты под командованием Линь Чэня и Мэн Чанмина подняли частокол из заострённых брёвен, наклонив его в сторону врага. Тяжело вооружённые воины оказались таковыми лишь по периметру каждого флангового отряда, прикрывая собой лучников. Вернувшаяся конница оказалась сигналом — в воздух взвились тысячи стрел и смертоносным дождём пали на фланги юйцев.

Пехота так уплотнила конные ряды, что ни одна из стрел не достигла земли — каждая нашла цель. А стрелы летели вновь и вновь, разя врага без счёту. Фланги юйцев превратились в кровавый хаос — люди оскальзывались в раскисшей от крови земле, падали и уже не могли подняться. Потерявшие всадников лошади метались в панике, обезумев от запаха крови и криков.

А стрелы всё падали и падали. В отчаянном рывке до фланга Линь Чэня добрался небольшой отряд кавалерии, но был остановлен частоколом и перебит за считанные минуты. Командующий Юй, возможно, и мог бы что-то сделать, остановить близящийся разгром, у него всё ещё было численное превосходство. Всё, что было ему нужно — немного времени: оглядеться, отдать приказы. Но именно времени ему и не дали.

Фланговые конницы Великой Лян перестроились за линией фронта, сменили командующих — теперь во главе мчался сам Линь Шу, Янь Юйцзинь сменил его в командовании лучниками, — по правую руку от него — Сяо Цзинжуй. Кавалерия пронзила ослабленный фронт, как бумагу, и рванулась вперёд, разводя в стороны и расширяя брешь, в которую тут же устремились солдаты Гао Ляна.

Линь Шу мечом отразил удар копья, с трудом уклонился от летящего в грудь клинка, когда в него нацелились рогатиной. Вот сейчас — выбьют из седла и… Рогатину рассекло надвое — Сяо Цзинжуй выпрямился в седле и встретился взглядом с Мэн Чанмином — Мэй Чансу, Линь Шу — как много у тебя имён! Не за что, братец. Он коротко кивнул и взмахнул мечом.

Атака замедлилась. Всё-таки численное превосходство есть численное превосходство. На месте каждого убитого оказывались двое других. Рванувшихся в прорыв лянцев просто стиснули со всех сторон, почти лишив манёвренности. Но и положение юйцев было незавидно — левое крыло было практически полностью уничтожено, некому оказалось возглавить и перегруппировать войско для отражения атаки. Линь Чэнь таки сумел приманить удачу — офицер юйцев был убит едва ли не одним из первых.

Но правое крыло возглавлял сам командующий — и Юйцзиню пришлось нелегко, военное дело было не его стезёй, и юец воинским чутьём сумел это уловить, перестроил колонну и атаковал со всей яростью. Он давил и заставлял отступать — пусть медленно, пусть теряя людей во множестве, но он шёл вперёд. Юйцзинь качнулся назад, пропуская над собой меч, сразил напавшего. Крутнулся на месте, уходя от двух атакующих, полоснул одного по горлу и отшатнулся, зажав рукой вспыхнувший болью бок. Проклятье!

Линь Шу видел, как теснят отряд Юйцзиня, но атаку останавливать было нельзя. Проклятье!

Отчаянно закричал Цзинжуй, разворачивая коня. Не успеть. Никак не успеть. Юйцзинь! Он остановит прорыв, но Юйцзинь…

Слева устремился на помощь Линь Чэнь, тоже углядевший прорыв. Успеет? Брешь он закроет, но…

Юйцзинь пошатнулся и опустился на колено. Отмахнулся мечом от очередного нападавшего и понял, что больше не в силах поднять руку. Перебросив оружие в другую, проткнул бросившегося к нему юйца, решившего, что нашёл лёгкую добычу. Как бы не так — юец рухнул на землю, захлёбываясь кровью. Но за ним были ещё двое — один вскоре упал, увлекая за собой меч Юйцзиня, второй радостно осклабился и замахнулся.

Поднявшееся в зенит солнце золотом полыхнуло в навершии шлема — воин в стальном доспехе, покрытом синим узором, мчался во главе лавины всадников. Копьё пронзило замахнувшегося на Юйцзиня, развернулось, сразило ещё одного. Один из всадников спешился и, обнажив меч, встал рядом, прикрывая раненого.

— Нихуан, — прошептал Линь Шу. — Нихуан…

— Сестра Нихуан, — хотел радостно закричать Юйцзинь, но не смог произнести и звука, медленно завалившись на бок.

— Сестра Нихуан, — вместо Юйцзиня радостный крик издал Цзинжуй.

Командующий Юй ещё наверное мог что-то сделать — у него всё ещё было больше людей. Даже с подоспевшей подмогой армия Великой Лян оставалась слишком маленькой. Битва распалась на несколько отдельных сражений — хитрости и уловки сделали всё, что могли, теперь решающую роль сыграет организованность и воля к победе. Второго у командующего Юй было предостаточно. Но он плохо знал своего союзника. Принц Сянь перепугался уже когда Линь Шу возглавил атаку. А увидев всадников Юньнани, впал в панику, завизжал, развернул коня и бросился бежать.

— Стой! Куда! Стой, трус! — орал брат наложницы Юэ, растеряв весь пиетет по отношению к племяннику.

Бегство принца стало тем камнем, что срывает лавину. Остатки армии Великой Юй ещё продолжали вялое сопротивление, но солдаты принца Сяня бросились врассыпную, бросая оружие, смешивая порядок в отрядах, ещё сохранявших подобие строя.

Отдельные разрозненные группы юйцев продолжали сражаться, понимая, что ничего хорошего их не ждёт, но это уже не имело большого значения. Битва была проиграна.

Как несколько месяцев назад под стенами Цзиньлина разошлись дороги двух конниц, так теперь они соединились вновь, следуя за своими предводителями, движущимися бок о бок.

Линь Шу выиграл очередную битву. Но оставалась ещё война. Принц Сянь бежал. Остатки его армии мелкими отрядами рассеялись по окрестностям — их нужно было переловить, пока они не сбились в банды. Но первым делом следовало закончить с Великой Юй.

— Ты… Кто ты? — злобно выдохнул окружённый командующий. Он всё ещё сжимал в руке меч, не обращая внимания на нацеленные ему в горло и грудь клинки. — Кто ты такой?

— Подданный Лян. Великой Юй следует трижды подумать, прежде чем нарушать наши границы. Думаю… — закончить Линь Шу не успел — командующий Юй выкрикнул что-то неразборчивое, перехватил меч и пронзил им свою грудь.

— Фу, какой грубиян. Даже разговор не закончил. Сразу видно, что из Юй, — проворчал подошедший Линь Чэнь.

— Линь Чэнь! Он храбро сражался и достоин уважения.

— Ага, можно подумать, он бы к тебе то уважение проявил!

— Его поступки — его выбор. Но за наши отвечать нам.

Линь Чэнь фыркнул, но продолжать спор не стал.

— Что теперь?

— За принцем Сянем проследили?

— А то как же. Я Гао Ляна послал — он в таких делах мастер. Доведёт в лучшем виде.

— Хорошо.

— Эй, братец, — Линь Чэнь кивнул на остановившуюся чуть поодаль княжну. — Ты б поговорил с девушкой-то. Она, понимаешь, старалась, из такой дали к тебе мчалась, а ты нос воротишь.

— Линь Чэнь! Да что б ты понимал!

— Ха! Как раз в прекрасных барышнях я и понимаю. Нет, если тебе не надо, так я сам… Эй, эй, драться-то зачем? Нет, определённо, помирающим лучше был! Вот ж вылечил себе на голову! И это благодарность? Ну и пожалуйста — пойду лучше ранеными займусь, от них хоть иногда можно «спасибо» дождаться.

Линь Чэнь ушёл, на ходу переставая смеяться и становясь серьёзным, а Линь Шу вздохнул, потрепал коня по шее и направился к Нихуан. Уезжая на север, на эту встречу он не надеялся, после возвращения — старался не думать, иначе бросил бы всё и сорвался на юг. И вот она здесь, не нужно никуда срываться, так отчего сердце так бьётся заполошно? И грудь сдавило — ни вздохнуть, ни слово сказать?

— Ты вернулся.

— Я вернулся.

— Хорошо.

— Нихуан…

— Потом. Если ты не заметил, у нас война.

— Я сейчас не нужен: Ли Ган разберётся с телами, Линь Чэнь — с ранеными. Беглецами займётся Цзинжуй, хм… как только доведёт Юйцзиня до лекаря и привяжет там к дереву. У нас есть время, пока не вернётся Гао Лян. Скажи, откуда ты здесь?.. Цзинъянь?

— Он написал мне, — кивнула Нихуан.

— А как же Южная Чу? Если их отступление — уловка…

— Там осталась Гун Юй. Она справится. Во всяком случае, с Цин-эром управляться у неё неплохо выходит.

— С Цин-эром?

— Ну да. Он уже вошёл в возраст, пора и о семье задуматься. Гун Юй хорошая девушка. Я не стану возражать, — Нихуан помолчала и острожно спросила: — А ты?

— С чего бы? Если они поладят — будет только замечательно.

— И ревновать не будешь? Я ведь видела, как она на тебя смотрела.

— Гун Юй влюбилась в образ, который сама себе создала. Хорошо, если её иллюзии развеются, и она найдёт того, кто полюбит её по-настоящему. К тому же Цин-эр — хороший юноша.

Они переглянулись и рассмеялись.

Гао Лян вернулся всего через несколько часов — солнце только-только начало клониться к закату, забирая с собой дневное тепло. Принц Сянь вернулся в своё поместье. Туда же подтянулись и несколько отрядов из разбежавшейся армии — их, впрочем, было слишком мало, чтобы доставить серьёзные проблемы. Несмотря на усталость, Линь Шу позвал Нихуан и отправился следом за Гао Ляном — не хватало только, чтобы Сяо Цзинсюань сбежал.

***

Плохо. Дурак-принц ухитрился сбежать с поля боя живым. Нет чтобы сложить там голову и не доставлять лишних проблем. И убить его просто так не убьёшь — сразу заподозрят, что не он был главным в мятеже. Если б хоть с юйцем сбежал, так можно было бы изобразить, что они передрались и поубивали друг друга. Но юец оказался не таким трусом. Да и дядюшка принцев тоже. А принц сбежал. И что теперь с ним делать? Отдавать его в руки императорских солдат нельзя, никак нельзя. И убивать тоже нельзя. Плохо. Очень плохо.

— Эй! Эй, ты! — ну вот и чего ему надо?

— Что угодно вашему высочеству? — и пониже поклониться, глаза спрятать — ещё углядит, чего не следует.

— Вели готовить повозку. Пусть соберут мои вещи. Мы уезжаем.

— Ваше высочество, кому велеть-то? Слуги все поразбежались, как прослышали, что битва проиграна. Тут только солдаты остались, а с них какой спрос — всё ж попутают.

— Так найди кого-нибудь! А не найдёшь — сам делай!

— Слушаюсь, — ишь раскомандовался. Жаль, нельзя, а то прирезал бы и дело с концом. — А куда ваше высочество желает поехать?

— Не твоего ума дело!

— Так вещи-то какие собирать? Ежели на север — тёплые, а на юг — те, что полегче будут.

— В столицу поедем. У меня там дело. Вот как всё сделаю — мне никто не указ будет!

— Ваше высочество?

— Они умрут. Все умрут! Я их всех убью! Они ещё узнают.

От страха он, что ли, обезумел? Вот не было печали — у безумного и вовсе слова не держатся. Всё ж разболтает. Ох, плохо-то как. Прости, старшая сестра, я совсем не знаю, что делать.

— И ещё. Там, в подвале найдёшь бочонки — грузи их все, только смотри — осторожно.

Бочонки? Вино? Вино-то ему зачем? Точно — обезумел.

— Слушаюсь.

Ладно, повозку подготовить вреда не будет. А если получится увезти его высочество, то вот по дороге-то его можно будет и прикончить — кто станет разбирать неведомый труп в цзянху, исчез и исчез. Надо тогда поторопиться, пока преследователи не заявились. Кстати, наверняка соглядатаев отправили — не забыть бы прикончить. Интересно, зачем ему всё-таки вино понадобилось? Может, особенное какое? Решил кого-то задобрить в столице? Проверить, что ли?

Ох, бесово отродье! Порох!

Так этот идиот задумал столицу, что ль, подорвать? Э-нет, так точно дело не пойдёт. У старшей сестры совсем другой план. Ну да ладно — всё равно никто не собирался давать этому болвану доехать до столицы. А порох — вещь полезная, самим пригодится. И надо и в самом деле осторожнее — не хватало ещё подорваться ненароком…

Ну чего там ещё? Лучше б сам всё сделал, чем этих остолопов гонять. Армия? Какая ещё?.. Так это ж тот самый молодчик из императорской гвардии, который сын главнокомандующего! Да чтоб тебе голодного гуя на тропе встретить! Что ж ты быстрый-то такой? Нет, вот уж тебя точно к принцу никак нельзя допустить. Совсем никак. А ведь не зря Небеса порох-то послали. Прости, старшая сестра, это последняя моя служба нашему народу и тебе.

***

Оставленный Гао Ляном следить за поместьем принца Сяня спрыгнул с дерева, едва отряд Линь Шу и Нихуан подъехал ближе.

— Командующий, никто не выезжал, но несколько отрядов вошли внутрь — там сейчас человек сто.

Нихуан нахмурилась.

— Просто так они не сдадутся. Братец Линь Шу, надо окружить поместье и дождаться остальных. Нет смысла напрасно рисковать.

— Пожалуй, ты права…

Закончить Линь Шу не успел. Из поместья взметнулся столб дыма, во все стороны брызнули осколки камней, а спустя миг раздался жуткий грохот, и всё поместье накрыло густым облаком. Земля задрожала, закричали испуганные кони, кто-то попадал на землю, да и сам Линь Шу с большим трудом удержался в седле.

Когда пыль осела и дым развеялся, от поместья осталась лишь огромная яма, усеянная осколками камней.

 

Эпилог

— Тиншэн! — позвала вдовствующая императрица. — Тиншэн, довольно уже бегать! К Осенней охоте всё готово. Скоро выезжаем. Приведи брата!

— Хорошо, бабушка, уже идём! — крикнул Тиншэн и обернулся к мальчику. — Скорее, скорее пошли, пока без нас на охоту не уехали!

— Охота? Мы едем на охоту? А Мэн Се поедет?

— Конечно, поедет!

— Идём тогда скорее, братец Тиншэн! Быстрее, быстрее же!

***

— Прошу ваше величество пожаловать имя новой армии! — почтительно обратился командующий Мэн Чжи к императору.

Имя новой армии. Что ж!

«Армия Чанлинь». «Чан» как в Чансу, «Линь» как в Линь Шу. Цзинъянь отложил кисть и с трудом сдержал горькую улыбку. Пусть хоть так имя рода Линь продолжит звучать в Великой Лян, раз уж ему за столько лет не удалось придумать, как вернуть Сяо Шу его имя. Вернуть? Цзинъянь снова посмотрел на только что выведенные на шёлке знаки. Так просто? На этот раз улыбку он не сдержал, да и не хотел. И она не была горькой.

***

Лёгкий не по-осеннему тёплый ветерок осторожно вился вокруг собранной на поляне перед рекой беседки. День, выбранный для Осенней охоты, оказался на редкость удачным, летней духоты уже не было, а осенняя промозглость ещё не появилась. Травы ещё наполняли воздух своими ароматами, а от реки тянуло свежестью.

— Госпожа Цинь.

— Господин Мэн.

Отвесив друг другу церемонные поклоны, они расположились за доской для вэйци, на которой уже были выложены камни.

— Продолжим? — спросил Мэн Чанмин. — Ваш ход.

— Благодарю, — Цинь Баньжо какое-то время вглядывалась в позицию на доске, а затем достала из чаши и уверенно положила на доску белый камень.

Мэн Чанмин чуть нахмурился, достал чёрный камень и покрутил его в пальцах.

— В последнем отчёте Сяо Цзинжуя говорилось о женитьбе генерала Южной Чу, — он поставил камень на доску.

— Это какой-то особенный генерал? — с улыбкой спросила Цинь Баньжо, доставая камень.

— Это особенная жена. Цзинжуй полагает, что она — хуа.

— Что с того? — белый камень чуть щёлкнул по доске. — И разве не такова была наша миссия?

— Странно, что я узнаю это от не от вас, госпожа Цинь, — на доску мягко опустился чёрный камень.

Баньжо вздохнула.

— Вторая сестра не хотела продолжать работать, а я не стала настаивать. Разве мы не уговаривались об этом?

— Что ж, пусть так. Ваш ход, госпожа Цинь. Я хотел выразить вам своё восхищение — вы удивительно быстро устроили всё в Великой Юй.

— Благодарю, — пальцы Баньжо чуть дрогнули, опуская камень на доску, вырвав из неё нервный перестук.

— Я бы даже сказал — невозможно быстро. Если, конечно, создавать заново, а не восстанавливать бывшее, — чёрный камень всё так же мягко лёг на доску.

Баньжо медленно подняла взгляд.

— Значит, вы знаете. Когда вы всё поняли?

— Когда увидел рану на теле старшего помощника министерства чинов Синь Тао.

— Что? Но ведь…

— Не было никакого смысла в столь нарочитом использовании оружия хуа. Если только не желать бросить подозрение, а затем развеять его, чтобы больше уже не поднимать. Признаю, на какое-то время я почти поверил, что это было спланировано принцем Сянем. Но ему никогда не удалось бы организовать одновременного нападения на все границы — соседи просто не поверили бы бывшему наследному принцу. Сторговаться с Великой Юй он ещё мог, но все остальные… Нет, для такого нужна разветвлённая сеть, заранее внедрённые люди. Подобное есть у Архива Ланъя. Союзу Цзинцзо за десять лет не удалось получить и десятка таких агентов.

— Разве ресурсы Архива не были в вашем распоряжении? Я хочу сказать, в распоряжении главы союза Цзянцзо?

— И именно поэтому я понимаю, что ваш успех в Великой Юй слишком неправдоподобен.

Баньжо криво усмехнулась.

— Я оказалась слишком умела?

Мэн Чанмин развёл руками.

Тихо вздохнув, Цинь Баньжо достала из рукава несколько конвертов и протянула их собеседнику.

— Господин Мэн, прошу, передайте эти письма мужу, сестре и детям. Можете прочесть — я лишь прошу их не мстить за меня. Я знаю, что должна понести наказание за содеянное, но не хочу, чтобы это коснулось и их. Жаль, что мы так и не закончим игру — я надеялась победить.

— Наказание? Что вы, госпожа Цинь, разве наказывают за хорошо сделанную работу?

— Но разве вы позвали меня сегодня не для того, чтобы объявить приговор?

— Я позвал вас ради игры. Как и всегда.

Баньжо растерянно крутила в руках конверты.

— Император знает?

— Конечно. В общих чертах. А детали ему ни к чему.

— Если бы он знал всё, разве смог бы простить?

— Простить? Не всё и не всегда требует прощения. С чем-то нужно просто продолжать жить. Чьё-то прощение тоже нужно не всегда. Иногда достаточно простить себя.

Баньжо растерянно посмотрела на Мэн Чанмина.

— Меж нами кровь и смерть, — наставница, повелительница Линлун, тысячи погибших хуа, разорённое царство. — Как можно жить с этим?

— Кровь и смерть, — повторил Мэн Чанмин. Чьи тени видел он — родителей, брата, семидесяти тысяч солдат армии Чиянь? — Да. Но также и кровь и жизнь. — Взгляд его устремился к реке. Там на берегу двое мальчишек и девочка с варварскими косичками азартно нападали на юношу, стараясь достать его деревянными мечами. — И только мы можем выбрать, что принести в жертву. Возьмите, госпожа Цинь, — он протянул вручённые конверты. — Отдайте их сами.

Занятые разговором, они не заметили, как к беседке приблизился отряд во главе с главным евнухом.

— Император издал указ! — нараспев объявил евнух.

Мэн Чанмин и Цинь Баньжо вскочили из-за игровой доски и опустились на колени, склонившись к полу.

— Глава посольского корпуса Мэн Чанмин добродетелен. Своей усердной работой на благо Великой Лян заслужил благодарность императора. Так как род Линь ныне не имеет наследников, Мэн Чанмину жалуется имя Линь Шу и все привилегии рода Линь, а также титул хоу с правом передачи их старшему сыну. Подданному Линь Шу дозволено сохранить имя семьи Мэн и передать его младшему сыну.

Со стороны Цинь Баньжо послышался сдавленный звук. Линь Шу с трудом поднял голову, воздуха не хватало.

— Хоу Линь, примите императорский указ.

— Благодарю его величество за милость, — с трудом выговорил Линь Шу и протянул руки, чтобы евнух вложил в них свиток с указом.

Как только процессия с главным евнухом отбыла, Цинь Баньжо расхохоталась уже не сдерживаясь.

— Он всё-таки нашёл способ!

— Но как всегда упустил детали. У меня нет младшего сына.

— Полагаю, его величество прекрасно осведомлён о количестве ваших детей, сиятельный хоу. Видимо, вам следует расценивать это как часть императорского указа, — продолжила веселиться Баньжо. — Думаю, княжна не станет возражать.

Линь Шу растерянно сжимал свиток, руки чуть дрожали, а глаза нещадно жгло. Ну Цзинъянь, ну…

— Буйвол, — прошептал он. — Упрямый Водяной буйвол.


	2. За спиной

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Автор коллажа [logry](http://logry.tumblr.com/)


End file.
